AGP Tales
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: The tale of Andromeda Ginevra Potter, Harry and Luna's daughter, from birth to graduation from Hogwarts. Sequel to the Colours Trilogy; read that H/L story first to get background on the AGP plot. Review, since this story is one of my pet projects and the seeds need to be watered!
1. Silver Heritage

**Silver Heritage**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the first chapter of the sequel to The Colours Trilogy - AGP Tales. It shows you the life of Andromeda Ginevra Potter from her birth to Hogwarts graduation. This kicks off on Ginny's 25th birthday, August 11th, 2006 - the day Luna's water breaks. At this point, Harry and Luna have been married for two months short of four years, Neville and Ginny for 3 years, and Ron and Hermione for six. Neville's doing odd jobs in Herbology now, although he's not teaching at Hogwarts yet, Ginny is a Harpies Chaser, Ron's an Auror with Harry with Department Head, Luna's writing for the ****_Quibbler_, and Hermione's trying to improve creature rights for the Ministry. The memory flashbacks aren't mine.**

"Luna, love, hurry up! Molly'll have us slaughtered if we miss Ginny's party at the Burrow!" Harry called up the stairs. Luna sighed a bit, a rare grimace playing on her face. No-one dared mess with Molly Weasley in a good eight years since she'd laid the final blow to Bellatrix Lestrange. Then again, she, Ginny and Hermione had been trying to better Bellatrix just prior, so Luna was glad Molly had stepped in. Walking down the stairs, the former Ravenclaw felt light-headed, so she sat down on the sofa, breathing heavily. Harry walked over.

"Lu, c'mon. What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the slight sweat on her forehead.

"I _think _we might have to head to St. Mungo's." Luna said half-sarcastically, but there was urgency in her tone as well. "Oh. Really? But you're only.. never mind. Let's go." Harry spoke very fast, rushing out as much as he could. Finding Sirius' bike, he hoisted Luna onto the backseat. Ten minutes and they were travelling down to a wizarding version of the maternity ward. Harry being the Man-Who-Conquered, the couple got a private room. He made Floo Calls from the waiting room fireplace, and soon enough Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were there. Hermione and Ginny stepped forward, hugging Luna the best they could from her wheelchair-bound position, whispering words of comfort, and Harry, Ron and Neville had weary smiles - they were uneasy with pain, but 'family' was 'family'.

Amazingly, it was a calm delivery. Apparently when the Healers had offered Luna a Calming Draught, she laughed off. Healer Harding walked into the waiting room - the five pacers were tense, but turned to face her. "Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry looked her in the eye. "Nothing to worry about. In fact, everything's fine. You can come in." Harry walked in to find a grinning Luna, her hair slight dark blonde from labour, but unscathed. "So?" Harry asked, giving Luna the knowing look only she knew and shared with him. She winked. Harry punched the air. Luna took the newborn from Healer Harding.

"You know you can send the others in if you want." she breathed to Harry. "Guys." Harry whispered through a crack in the door. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville got up and walked in. Hermione and Ginny got teary eyes and Ron and Neville smiled - Ron knew what Harry was feeling, as Hermione had just given birth to Rose a couple of months earlier.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Hermione asked. Harry and Luna's eyes were on Ginny. The redhead smiled a slightly cunning grin.

"Oh I know." she said.

"What?" Ron asked. Ginny's eyes sparkled.

"Andromeda Ginevra Potter." she remarked. Hermione, Ron and Neville made muttering noises, but Harry waved in a shushing gesture, pointing to Andromeda.

"We'll explain, but right now, Luna and I need a moment with Ginny." The others smiled. Hermione spoke a revelation as she walked out.

"Thirty-nine and a half weeks instead of the usual forty. Wow." Harry and Luna grinned in full.

"That's my moonbeam for you." Harry chuckled. Luna blushed and lightly slapped her husband. A moment's waiting and out of the legendary six it was only Harry, Luna and Ginny in the delivery room.

"So, you're fine with the middle name, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and half-tackled him in a hug.

"I'll take that as a _yes_." Harry croaked out, massaging his neck.

"Remember when we promised that name?" Luna asked. Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Vaguely... didn't I scream your full name, try to hex Harry, but you shielded him, got hit instead, and he hexed me back?" she whispered, laughing.

"Anyway, Ginny, we remembered what we said that day. Andromeda gets your name as a middle one, and you're her godmother. Oh, sorry we couldn't make to your party." Harry conveyed. Ginny shook it off with a 'never mind'.

"Actually, now I come to think of it, we thought the best gift for you on your 25th birthday was your goddaughter." Harry mentioned. Ginny nearly gibbered with happiness. "I swear, I'll get a present for her. Is it fine if the others come back?" Ginny replied.

Harry nodded, taking Andromeda from Luna, his face ablaze with emotion as he held his daughter. "Hey." Ginny whispered through the crack of the door. Ron, Hermione and Neville returned.

"So, why did they call her Andromeda Ginevra?" Neville asked Ginny.

"They're just fulfilling an old promise. Ten years ago when I found out about Harry and Luna being an item, they calmed me down by promising me that their daughter's middle name would be Ginevra in my honour. And it fits because we share birthdays!" she uttered. Ginny quickly remembered something. "Oh, yeah. We're Andromeda's godparents." she quipped. Neville's eyes bulged and his jaw twitched for a second.

"Another part of the promise, Nev. What do you think that blazing look I gave you and Gin after your ceremony was for? Originally Ginny was godmother, but Harry and I couldn't be happier that you're our child's godparent as well." Luna laughed as she said this. Harry felt his child squirm in his arms as she opened her eyes for the first time. He saw Luna's silvery orbs gazing back at him. He ruffled the top of Andromeda's head, a slight fuzz of black hair. The others looked with emotion in their eyes. Both Harry and Luna's smiling faces looked as though a permanent Sticking Charm had been placed on their mouths.

Hermione chuckled quietly. "What Herm?" Harry asked.

"Well, its just, in the Muggle world the scientific abbreviation for the metal of silver is a.g." Harry and Luna shared a shocked look, then laughed.

"Appropriate." Ginny mumbled. Harry had a thought.

"Here you go, _Aunt_ Ginny." Ginny let out a watery chuckle as Harry put Andromeda in her arms. "Hey, Andromeda. I know your loving parents will probably spoil you _rotten_, but I'll be the most caring godmother and faux-aunt there'll ever be." A day later when Andromeda was in the nursery, Ginny came up to Harry and put her arm around his shoulders. "Hey." he breathed, knowing it was Ginny from process of elimination quickly in his head. Hermione's sisterly touch was different. They both looked at the infant.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ginny said. Harry snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, she is. Trust good old Luna to feel literally no pain, even though she wasn't magically assisted." He laughed.

"Actually, I was just thinking." Ginny paused, a sentimental look in her eyes.

"Who does Andromeda look like more, you or Luna? Tough question, isn't it?" Ginny grinned. Harry thought about it.

"You're right. It is a tough question. She's got my hair, nose and cheekbones, but Luna's eyes, eyebrows and she'll probably have her mother's heavenly smile too." Ginny laughed when Harry said that - he could _still_ act like a completely smitten third-year when it came to Luna, but their love was so pure Ginny didn't mind one jot.

"I know her middle name's for me, but what's with her first name?" she asked curiously. Harry thought back a decade in a flash and remembered why.

"It's because of Luna's mother, Andromeda. Yes, I know, its confusing that Luna's and Tonks' mothers' names are the same. I thought that too. But it's all Luna's doing. The day you two had that patronuses conversation and saw the horse, I doodled a sketch of that constellation and levitated it to the Ravenclaw table. Since that day I've always felt I should name my daughter that." Ginny punched him.

"You big softie!" Harry just realised something.

"God it's going to be confusing when Teddy comes over." he laughed. Harry got lost in a flood of memories - Tonks flying with him from Privet Drive, Remus packing at the end of third-year, Remus teaching Harry to conjure a Patronus, him smiling at Luna's Patronus when it was a doe for the first time - but a prod from Ginny brought him back.

"I got something from the gift shop. A Pygmy Puff. I told you I'd get a present." Harry groaned half-heartedly, remembering Arnold. Ginny read his mind.

"It's a novelty one. Not like Arnold at all. They flash a four-colour combination, each one in the shop was different. Go on, Harry. Stroke it from the right 'side of the head' to the right 'foot'!" Harry did so. The white Pygmy Puff changed entire body colour to red, gold, blue and bronze one after the other. Harry hugged Ginny.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

A second present arrived later, this time from Xenophilius, who apologised for his lateness - he thought the due date hadn't changed. Only Luna knew what the present was. "A pretend Snorkack." she muttered to Harry. He laughed, seeing Xeno's note attached. 'For Andromeda', only the whole thing was written in capitals, and the 'A's were circles enclosed by triangles with a line going down the middle. "You know that your mother and I played cloak, wand, stone to decide your name when you were born, Luna. She'd be proud of you. I see the second 'Meda has inherited her eyes." And with a wave, Xeno left and Apparated. Sunday dinner at Grimmauld Place was overjoyous, with the three couples sharing memories of their Hogwarts days, and drinking to the newborn's health - 'Meda and Rose were resting in their cribs. Harry's conversation with Ginny was proven as Teddy came along for his Sunday visit. The Metamorphagus' face lit up as he looked into the cribs, he changed his face, and in an instant his turquoise hair was black and his eyes silver. "I take it you want to hold your new cousin?" Luna said, grinning affectionately. She put 'Meda in Teddy's arms.

"Thanks, Aunt Luna." Teddy replied.

"She's called Andromeda." Harry said, biting back a laugh. Teddy looked at his grandmother. Harry shook his head.

"No. Wrong Andromeda, Ted. For Luna's mother." Teddy stiffened - he knew Luna's mother had died when Luna was nine.

"That's a wonderful tribute." he choked out, his hair subconsciously changing pink - his own salute to Tonks. Harry chuckled at this - Teddy really was caring and funny, but rebellious.

Harry was right - Andromeda Ginevra had got Luna's infectious smile. She'd been smiling when a bit of a shock happened. Looking back on it in retrospect it _was_ funny, but she was just nearly five at the time. Lounging in her room she heard a sudden shout from her father. "Ginevra Molly Longbottom get in here NOW!" Andromeda was intrigued by the muffled tone, so she went down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she asked. Luna had been surprised by Harry's rage too and was in the living room, so she bent down to her daughter's level.

"'Meda, honey, I think it would be best if you play with Godrow." But Luna backed down a bit, because as much as Andromeda had her eyes, the youngster had somehow learned that 'firm' look that Harry's eyes got when he was persistent. A buzzing was heard and Ginny came tumbling out of the fireplace. She took one look at Harry, and laughed. Harry's throaty growl shut her up though. _But_ he _was_ covered in red and purple splotches from the neck up, despite the fact a few of them were bandaged - thank Luna's brief stint as a Healer. Harry mumbled something along the lines of "You _knew_ tentacula were horrible, why in the name of Merlin..." but Ginny looked solemn as she declared "It was Neville's idea, and we thought you could control the stems."

Harry was about to fly into another rage, but his daughter's touch on his waist calmed down. "Yes, honey?" he asked - Andromeda really was like the teenage Luna at times, plagued with an innocent curiousity.

"Why did you shout Ginevra into the fireplace?". When Andromeda asked this, Ginny doubled over, wheezing her way over to one of the chairs. She beckoned Andromeda to sit on her lap. "Because it's the proper way to say Ginny." she chuckled. Andromeda's jaw dropped.

"I didn't know my middle name was a namesake!" she exclaimed - sure, she knew that her first name was a tribute to her grandmother, but she'd always wondered about her middle name. "I'm glad I've got your name Aunt Ginny." the five-year-old said, her eyes sparkling. Ginny ruffled her goddaughter's ebony hair.

"So am I, Puff." The duo chuckled - Harry and Luna never called their daughter 'Puff', only Ginny did. Andromeda figured it was because Ginny had gotten her Godrow the Pygmy Puff when she was born.

"_Revenge_ is imminent." Harry scolded, waving his wand in front of Ginny. Ginny stared back - he'd obviously forgot about her Bat-Bogey Hexes. But she wormed out of it by shockingly using the trademark honey-toned voice.

"Is ickle Harry going to curse his best friend ten days before her 30th birthday?". Ginny just roared with laughter when she saw the Man-Who-Conquered's face. "Fifteen years, Gin. You're lucky Hermione isn't here. _She'd_ make a big deal." Harry muttered.

Luna laughed. Fifteen years. Had it _really_ been that long since Ginny had interrupted that calm moment in the Room?

"Why would Aunt 'Mione make a big deal?" Andromeda asked. Harry shook with mirth this time.

"Because Hermione was the only one who could set Ginny right when she was acting like a child! Oh, ow!" His anecdote stopped when Ginny pinched him, hard. But to save trouble, Luna cut in. "Don't be so hard on Ginny, Harry. She's basically the reason Andromeda's here." Harry's jaw dropped when he realised Luna was right.

"_Accio Pensieve!_" Ginny exclaimed, reading Luna's mind. The Pensieve landed with a CLUNK on the living room floor. As Harry was extracting memory, he could vaguely hear his daughter say "What do you mean 'Aunt Ginny's basically the reason I'm here'?" but by then he'd got the strand he needed, and poured it into a bottle, labelling it 'Love at First Sight', and tipped it in the Pensieve.

"Just grip my hand and copy me." Harry said to the five-year-old. She did so, and was swirling around until she felt wood. She was on the Hogwarts Express! Looking up, she saw Neville Longbottom. _"Hi Harry"_ the memory Neville panted. _"Hi Ginny... everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."_ Harry, Ginny and Luna laughed.

"Goodness, he's changed from loveable goof to confident hero." Ginny said, but grimaced at what her memory self was about to say.

_"What are you talking about? There's only Loony Lovegood in here-"_ Ginny suddenly felt a see-through stare on her. "Momentary slip-up, Puff. Your mother was and remains one of my closest friends."

_"Hi, Luna. Is it OK if we take these seats?"_ the memory Ginny asked the younger Luna. "Watch your father as he looks at me right there." the present Luna told her daughter. The memory Harry looked at the past Luna - he smiled lopsidedly, showing he was on her wavelength. The memory Luna nodded. The present Harry laughed. "I've only had that look four times in my life. My heart was controlling my face then, not my brain. My brain was wondering other places at the time." He thought it would be best not to mention Cho Chang - after all, he hadn't spoken to her for thirteen years.

"What were the other times?" 'Meda asked.

"Well, you just saw the first. Second was when I kissed your mother for the first time, third was our wedding day, and fourth was when she told me you were coming along. Oh lord." Harry said, realising what the point the memory was at - his mouth was full of Stinksap and the compartment slid open. _"Oh... hello, Harry. Um... bad time?" _the memory Cho Chang asked. The present Ginny was full of fury, but the present Luna was smirking, her eyes giving Cho a see-through stare.

Harry whispered "I'll explain their reactions when you're older. It's to do with a stressful time - let's just say that Cho Chang got me to walk on metaphorical hot coals." Things fast-forwarded in the memory, and now the students were outside Hogsmeade Station. Luna had just handed Ron Pigwidgeon's cage.

_"Here you are."_ she said. _"He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"_

_"Er.. yeah... he's all right"_ the past Ron said gruffly.

"Ron and Luna's bond was a bit strained at first." Harry mumbled.

_"Shall we get in, then?"_ the past Ron said uncertainly, worriedly looking at Harry. _"Yeah, go on..." _the fifteen-year-old Harry said. _"It's all right"_ the memory Luna said dreamily. _"I can see them too. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am_._"_ The thirty-one-year-old Harry pulled Andromeda out of the memory, laughing. The five-year-old almost drove Ginny down in a hug. "I can see why my parents named you my godmother. You stemmed their first meeting." she quipped. Ginny laughed.

"That, and overall they owe me big-time because of some Hogwarts memories. The day after you were born your dad and I talked about your appearance because I'd been wondering which parent you look like more." At Ginny's comment, Harry perked up. "It was a tricky question. Lu, what do you think?" he asked.

Luna thought about it and turned to her daughter. "Personally 'Meda, I think you look like both of us. You have Harry's thin face except for my eyes, eyebrows and smile. Your hair is a mixture - the black comes from Harry and so does the messiness on top, but the waves recall my hair, and the mix in lengths is how yours ends at your shoulders." Ginny's eyes sparkled.

"What's the eye-sparkle for?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him a sly look.

"I know what I'm getting Andromeda in ten days!" she guffawed. Luna led Andromeda into the kitchen to make dinner as Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. He laughed. "Go ahead, but you know I'll only give a trimmed-down reason." he muttered. Ginny squealed and Apparated. Luna came back after checking the dinner was going smoothly. "What was Ginny squealing about?" she asked. Harry laughed again. "Andromeda's birthday present, that's what, and if you're wondering-" he had seen the looks of desperation in Luna and Andromeda's faces "-I agreed not to tell. And no, no see-through stares will work.". Disparaging noises were heard. The faint sizzle from the kitchen showed dinner was done. "I decided to go continental." Luna beamed. Once she saw what it was, 'Meda did her best French accent.

"Are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?". Harry and Luna laughed their heads off.

"We'll have to tell Fleur you said that. I'll bet you ten Galleons she'll laugh." Harry said, chuckling. "Don't forget to add the extra Knut." Luna proclaimed. The three of them beamed at each other, knowing what the amount meant symbolically. The next Thursday the Burrow was buzzing with atmosphere over Ginny's 30th birthday party. Molly heard a knock on the door.

"HARRY!" she squealed, hugging him fiercely. Luna and 'Meda wore weary smiles as Molly hugged the daylights of them.

"I thought I'd make up for it this time." Harry explained to Molly. "After all, I wasn't here for Ginny's last milestone birthday." he said. Molly waved him off with a "never mind" and a "yes but you had a wonderful reason", gesturing at her 'granddaughter'. Andromeda blushed. The family quickly walked in. Cheers greeted them. Later, the guest of honour entered, her arm laced in Neville's. Ginny laughed when she heard a mock-pout. "Don't worry, Puff. I'll be around for your party later." she said, soothing her goddaughter. A sudden knock at the door and a throaty foreign voice. Ginny coughed heavily. "Phlegm..." Andromeda giggled. Ginny shushed her.

"Hey. That's our secret!"

After the upheaval of the Burrow, a quiet party ensued at Grimmauld Place. Harry's eyes lit up at his daughter's glee. He snickered when Ginny and Neville handed 'Meda their present. Luna's eyes widened. "Is that…" but Harry nodded.

"Yes. Not _the _one of course, but it is a replica." At Luna's wink, Ginny clued Andromeda in on the diadem, since she didn't know when she unwrapped it.

"It's representative of your parents' last adventure at Hogwarts. I know you like their school history and I've got a feeling you'll be a Ravenclaw so I got you that diadem. Believe me, _you_ are just nothing but wonderfully witty. In time, you'll see how much of both your parents you have inside you. Definitely two-sided, like your mother."

Harry laughed, but Luna looked baffled. Ginny nudged Luna in the ribs. "Sorry, Lu. Blame my dad for that. It's an inside Muggle joke. And besides, you're not two-sided anyway. Want to take a journey to clue in these silver-eyed 'Claws, Harry?" Ginny questioned. Harry nodded, summoned his Muggle wallet, and took Ginny by Side-Along. Andromeda looked at her mother quizzically. Luna half-smiled.

"If I know your father, he's up to something dangerous yet exciting."

**AN: All the memory dialogue from _Phoenix _comes from Chapter 10, 'Luna Lovegood'. When Harry was saying to Ginny how Luna's and Tonks' mothers' names are the same… like I explain in the Purple Trio AN, I had to name Luna's mother Andromeda, for astronomy reasons, so I thought I'd have characters point that out. And just _what _are Harry and Ginny up to in the last paragraph? It's understandable about Ginny's anger at Cho, even in viewing a memory - Cho stole her first guy. But why is Luna smirking? I'll leave you to ponder. If you think you've realised why, message me. Actually, if you think you've got any tongue-in-cheek jokes I've put in, say so. Like Godrow, or the ten Galleons and one Knut. There's more 'Meda action to come!**


	2. Quidditch, Pensieves and Maturity

**Quidditch, Pensieves and Maturity**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the second installment of AGP Tales. Four years have passed since Ginny's 30th - 'Meda is nine in this chapter. I've done the maths and realised she's the same age as Harry's canon son Albus. So her first trip to Hogwarts will match perfectly with the... epilogue. (Sorry, I just **_**really**_** dislike the Nineteen Years Later chapter) You better get the tissues for this one, especially if you're Remus and Tonks fans. It'll be happy, but still...**

_J__umper, check. Trademark hat, check. Fiery Quidditch spirit?_ Andromeda laughed out loud at her own thought. _Ha ha, Ch-eck!_ She walked down the stairs to the sounds of a synthesised coda. In a few seconds Harry was picking up the needle and putting it back.

"Ready to go?" Luna asked. Andromeda smiled. Harry held out his hand. Andromeda took it and they vanished. After doing a cleaning spell on the front room, Luna followed. With another 'pop' they reached their location. Ginny noticed them. "Oomph! Easy, Gin." Harry groaned - she _really_ had to tone down the winding hugs. "Right, here you go. If anybody says anything unsavory about your places, let me know." she said, a manic glint in her eye.

"You know you _truly_ didn't have to do this." Luna claimed - she loved that Quidditch seats were easy to get, but she felt like rejecting Ginny's offers sometimes.

"What are friends for? If I don't use my influence as columnist and former player to get Harpies tickets for my family, what am I to do?" the ex-player laughed, pointing the family of three to the Top Box. Soon the match started, and the commentator announced the players.

"Wood, Turpin, Spinnet, Boot, Branstone, Peakes _aaaaand ABERCROMBIE_!" The crowd went nuts, starting off the old fan favourite 'Harpies are our Heaven'.

Spurred by the chant, the Harpies played with fierce liveliness, winning the game a staggering 280 to 60. Amongst the cheering, Ginny asked Andromeda "D'you want to go to the after-match party?" Andromeda's eyes were wide as Galleons.

"You can pull strings to do that for us?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"_Come on_…" the columnist sighed comically - honestly, when were they going to realise she could _use_ her connections? Harry, Luna and 'Meda followed her.

"Hey, guys. I brought some friends to party with us." Ginny addressed to the team. Harry then realised all the Harpies were old Quidditch teammates from Hogwarts or had been Sorted while he was there - he recognised many faces. All seven players' faces dropped. The Keeper walked over. "Harry! Good to see you mate." Oliver Wood fiercely shook Harry's hand. Harry replied likewise while Alicia Spinnet suffocated him in a hug. "And you, Alicia." Harry choked out, stumbling into one of her fellow Chasers.

"Easy Harry. It's bad enough Ron Weasley broke my nose twenty years ago." Harry suddenly had a vague memory of… "Demelza?" he asked, shocked.

"Mm-hm, it's me. Remember you fixed Ron's blunder?" she asked. Harry remembered. Ginny had called Ron a prat afterwards. Luna laughed.

"Yes. He told me. In fact, I taught him the Episkey spell." Demelza faced her and had a trip down memory lane. "Loo- sorry - _Luna Lovegood_?" she asked, dumbfounded.

A line appeared in Luna's brow - she hadn't missed the near-exclaiming of her school nickname as she showed Demelza her left hand.

"It's actually Luna _Potter_ now, Demelza, so please stop the childish name-calling." The others' heads turned at this revelation. Ginny laughed.

"I thought you guys knew." she said. Andromeda joined in her godmother's laughter.

"You'd think they knew who the Chosen One had wed." 'Meda quipped. Ginny nodded.

"Too true. Seeing as his offspring is the goddaughter of the generation's best Harpies Chaser." she said modestly. Harry grunted "Don't push yourself, Ginny." as he introduced 'Meda to the others. "And why, pray tell, has she got Ginny's name as a middle name?" Lisa Turpin asked curiously.

"Long story. All I can say is that it's a favour to Ginny and she's eternally thankful to be 'Meda's godmother." Luna said. Andromeda cleared her throat.

"You will hear the story why one day, but your mother, Ginny and I have decided when you're ready for it." Harry sighed - his daughter was wise and observant, and he had let on some stuff about his past, including some _minor_ tales of the war, but Ginny's bust-in wasn't something he wanted to share _just_ yet. He jokingly referred to Ginny in a rage as 'the wayward demon', and the 'demon' had definitely reared its head then. The after-match party was a definite blast, with Harry and Luna reminiscing with Ginny, Alicia, Oliver, Jimmy Peakes and Demelza, and making friends with Lisa Turpin, Eleanor Branstone and Euan Abercrombie.

Tuesday had Grimmauld Place going at full blast, with Teddy coming of age and everything. Outside in the garden, Harry stood up, tapping his glass quickly.

"Today we are here to commemorate Teddy Remus Lupin, who has filled his father's prediction seventeen years ago by becoming a great wizard in the making. Merlin bless the lives of Remus, the best Defense professor ever, and Nymphadora, who would curse me if she was here for calling her that." After Harry's speech, a deep rumble of 'Merlin bless Remus and Dora' could be heard. Hermione tapped her full glass, hovering her hand above it. Harry nodded. "Indeed, Hermione. A hand above the water…" he mumbled, getting lost in memories of the Final Battle.

"But we must go on to happier things, such as Teddy's presents!" At this, a great cheer errupted. From Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo, Teddy got a signed copy of the millennium edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, having inside signatures from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, the Weasley twins, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Tonks. Hermione and Rose had been behind the posthumous signings - Hermione tracked down legal documents and Rose had copied out the Marauders', Lily's, Tonks' and the elder Fred's signatures perfectly with her ace quill dexterity.

George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne brought over a massive collection of Honeydukes chocolate. "It was 200, but Angelina and Rox decided to throw in an extra six dozen for good luck." George laughed.

"Oh, 272. Easy, I'll just sort them into four rows of 68." Teddy smiled. Harry and Luna led their godson inside to Sirius' old room. Teddy's jaw dropped.

"You didn't…" he gaped. Luna hugged him.

"Yes. And before you start saying that we didn't have to, we wanted to. What have I always taught you, Teddy? Memory is one of the greatest things on this Earth. And besides, this way you can store all your own recollections privately." she beamed. Teddy grinned as he turned his hair pink and his eyes darkened. Harry chuckled half-heartedly. Luna sighed. "Teddy, you're right at that gesture. I love you like a son, but I'll never take Dora's place, and Harry will never take Remus'. But I know they would approve of the Pensieve gift. Being an orphan of the war, I think the time has come for you to know everything. You agree, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, then started extracting memory. Luna walked out into the garden.

"Ginny, Neville, would you mind if me and 'Meda came over for a cup of tea? Harry needs some quiet time." she said.

"Always a pleasure to have you round." Ginny and Neville uttered, and the four of them Flooed after walking to the living room fireplace.

Amidst the fun at Longbottom Manor, a stag Patronus leapt through the window.

"I've just sent Teddy home. He's a bit shaken, but he'll fine." Harry's voice said a bit shakily. A few days later Andromeda walked into Harry's study.

"Hey 'Meda." he greeted.

"What were you doing on Tuesday?" she asked. Harry smiled, but it looked forced. "Showing Teddy the full story about the war through my Pensieve. You know we got him his own." he said. Pausing, he suddenly struck up a thought.

"Would you like to meet Remus and Dora?" he asked. The frantic nod was all he needed to start letting memories of the Lupins come to the forefront of his mind so he could extract them into bottles for his Pensieve.

"The first one is when I saw Remus awake for the first time. He'd been sleeping when Ron, Hermione and I came across him." Harry explained, gripping Andromeda's hand and leading them both into the Pensieve. Andromeda saw her godparents' younger selves look pale as they sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. A loud snap caught her attention.

_"Here. Eat it. It'll help."_ Remus said to the younger Harry.

"I'd… er, just encountered a Dementor. That's why Remus gave me chocolate. Thank Merlin for his Patronus." Harry muttered in an undertone. Remus had come back into the compartment.

_"__I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…__"_ he said with a small smile.

_"__We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?__"_he asked. The past Harry muttered 'Fine'. The memory ended.

"That memory was so short because I cut out the Dementor attack. Wise beyond your years that you are, you shouldn't see what they can do to you at such a tender age." Harry sighed - he just wished sometimes he could wipe away some bits of his past. Even with magic, that wasn't entirely possible.

"This next one is my first third-year defense lesson." he quipped, leaning into the Pensieve. Andromeda saw she was in the Hogwarts staff room.

_"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves. Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms_._" _Remus said pleasantly. Peeves blew a loud raspberry. Remus and the present Harry sighed in unison, with Harry growling 'Peeves…' right afterwards. _"__This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely.__"_Remus stated. He took aim and fired. _"__Waddiwasi!__" _he cried. The present Harry's eyes were gleaming, but Andromeda looked as stunned as the class. The scene shimmered and it was because time had shifted forwards. The wardrobe wobbled.

_"__Nothing to worry about. There's a Boggart in there.__"_Remus said calmly. Andromeda turned to Harry. "So _Remus_ taught you about Boggarts." she said. Harry nodded.

"He also gave me some tremendous practical advice later on." Harry declared proudly. The wardrobe opened. Snape stepped out. Harry chuckled.

"Severus Snape. A combination of brave and nasty." he laughed.

_"__R-r-riddikulus!__"_the past Neville squeaked. A whip-like crack, and Snape stumbled - wearing a dress and vulture-topped hat. The present Harry couldn't help but laugh lightly. Andromeda was chortling hysterically. "Your godfather came out of his shell then." Harry claimed. A legless spider tumbled at Harry's feet. Remus darted forward to shield Harry, and the spider transformed into the full moon. Harry and Andromeda cheered at this - 'Meda already knew Remus was a werewolf, so it was OK.

"Weird. I remember Luna being one of Remus' best students. Why would he be afraid of her?" Harry wondered in a sarcastic tone as the memory faded to black. "What was the tremendous practical advice?" 'Meda asked. Harry smirked.

"Guess." he quipped. Silver eyes met emerald ones.

"Conjuring Patronuses." 'Meda said. He nodded, pouring in memory.

"Luna!" he called. Luna came in.

"What?" she wondered. Harry looked stern.

"I'm just about to show 'Meda Remus' Patronus lesson." he stated. Luna paled. "Right honey, take my hand. If you want to back out, two firm squeezes on my hand, and I'll take you from the memory." she said. They went in. Andromeda came out with a set face afterwards.

"Remus must have known the real danger if he went through that with you." she said, her eyes extra-bright.

"He did. He was no stranger to threats. He avoided danger whenever he could. He would've shut out Tonks out - only to protect her, mind you… he had strong instincts." Harry maintained.

"Can you teach me the Patronus Charm?" 'Meda asked. Harry and Luna shared a look. "Sure. It may seem exhausting, but you're made of strong stuff, we know. Those memories were the main ones I have of Remus. There are more, but those showed what a great person he was. Now onto meeting Dora." Harry said, putting his wand to his temple and delving into another memory.

_"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away."_ Remus said. _"P-Professor Lupin? Is that you?"_ the past Harry said disbelievingly. _"Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos."_ Tonks said, lighting her wand. _"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would!"_ she exclaimed. The present Luna tutted.

"I hope your female inferiors aren't following Tonks' example and making passes at you." Luna half-sighed. Harry looked shocked.

"Unless they overdosed on accidental Amortentia you're probably right. But you know I'd always smell Thestral hair and radishes. I have for eighteen and a half years now. D'you expect that to change?" Harry asked. Luna grinned and shook her head.

_"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?"_ Remus asked.

_"A stag."_ the past Harry said nervously.

_"That's him, Mad-Eye"_ Remus continued. The scene shimmered to show about a good minute onwards - they were still in the kitchen.

_"__This is Alastor Moody, Harry.__"_ Remus said, not noticing Harry's awkwardness at being introduced to someone he'd known for a year.

_"__And this is Nymphadora-__"_but he was interrupted.

_"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks.__"_ Tonks said with a shudder. _"__Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only.__" _Remus finished. _"__So would you if your fool of a mother had called you_ Nymphadora._"_ Tonks muttered. The scene shimmered again, and now the past Harry and Tonks were walking up the stairs, with the present Harry, Luna and Andromeda gliding behind them, the way observers walked in a memory. _"__Funny place. It's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh, this is better.__"_Tonks said. They walked into Harry's room, with the past Harry beginning to pack his trunk haphazardly.

_"You know, I don't think violet's really my colour. D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"_ Tonks asked pensively. _"Er..." _Harry mumbled, but Tonks cut him off decisively. _"Yeah, it does."_ she said, screwing up her eyes, and her hair went bubblegum pink.

Andromeda's eyes widened slightly, but Harry and Luna laughed. "You know, 'Meda, when Teddy first saw you, he didn't say much, but I could tell he wanted to hold you because he willed his hair black and his eyes silver, and then his hair went pink as a tribute to Tonks. It's wonderful he inherited her Metamorphagus powers." Luna beamed. Tonks was just about to cast a spell. _"...it'll be much quicker if I _pack_!"_ she emphasised, and the trunk was sorted.

"It's strange. From what you've told me, Dora was really clumsy, and yet she seems to keep her cool with cleaning here." Andromeda said, laughing. Harry laughed too, but a bit solemnly.

"She kept a cool head in battle, too. Aurors have to, after all. Being the Department Head, I would know." Harry choked out, his voice a bit strained, remembering May 3rd, 1998 - the day after the Battle, when it all crashed down on him. Luna had consoled him - she'd given him that great diversion straight after, of course.

_"Wow! A _Firebolt_?"_ Tonks exclaimed. _"And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty."_ she said enviously. _"Ah well… wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? OK, let's go._ Locomotor trunk._" _Tonks' voice reverberated around the occupants of the memory and slowly faded away as they lifted themselves out.

Later, Harry was quiet by Remus' portrait, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Hey." Luna whispered - she knew he was grieving silently. Harry mumbled a reply and raised his hand in a wave. "Harry. I know, _I know_. The pain numbs though, and things we lose-" but Luna was cut off as Harry raised his hand again and finished her sentence. "-have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." he said, smiling faintly. Luna hugged him. Harry gestured to the portrait.

"It's just… I miss him. And Tonks, Sirius, and my parents too. It's merely hauntingly cruel sometimes that Teddy's a Metamorph, because he's a combination of Remus and Tonks anyway, but when he morphs to resemble either of them more, it _kills_ me." Harry stumbled forward. He collapsed in Luna's arms. She breathed soothing words into his ear.

"D'you what the last thing was that he said to me at Shell Cottage?" Harry said. Luna shook her head. Harry echoed Remus' words.

"Harry, Teddy was a representation of the pure love I have with Tonks. I know you have that too with Luna. Keep her safe." He turned to Luna.

"He really thought you were the one for me. He said that you were proof that the moon had a light side." Harry almost laughed, thinking that Remus must have been ecstatic to joke about his 'furry little problem' like that.

On Saturday 4th, Harry cleared his study the best he could so Andromeda would have a clear field for the lesson. At midday, she knocked on the door. Opening it, Harry beamed. "Ready for this?" he asked. All his daughter could do was nod. "Right. First, concentrate on a happy memory." Harry quipped. Andromeda closed her eyes and thought. "Now the spell - Expecto patronum..." Harry said, knowing she could do it. "Expecto patronum..." 'Meda trembled. Indistinct vapour emerged from her wand - it wasn't messy mist, but it wasn't the beginnings of a solid Patronus either. "C'mon, try it again." Harry encouraged.

"Expecto patronum!" 'Meda emphasized. The silvery blur looked solid, but disappeared in a few seconds. "Really focus." Harry said, patting 'Meda on the shoulder, half-hugging her. 'Meda wiped her brain of everything but the happy memory - it seemed like a Wrackspurt infestation.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled - a creature similar to a winged horse came bursting out, silver and dazzling. Harry's eyes swam with tears - he should have known. Luna was going to squeal at the news that 'Meda's Patronus was a Thestral. "Why are you crying?" 'Meda asked.

"They're happy tears. Your Patronus is a Thestral." Harry said.

**AN: All the memory dialogue comes from either **_**Azkaban**_** or **_**Phoenix**_**. And as for 'Meda's Patronus... could it **_**really**_** be anything else? Thestrals are symbolically the cupids for Haruna (fluffy name for H/L). Just so you know, 'Meda got a wand at eight years old - Harry and Luna called in a favour to Ollivander's daughter - mahogany and phoenix feather. If you didn't realise, Harry was working a record player at the start - that's what he bought with Ginny at the end of Silver Heritage. The song I had in mind with 'the synthesised coda' was the Australian band Psuedo Echo's Lies Are Nothing - the B-side to their cover of Funkytown. Check it out on Youtube, it's SUCH a VINTAGE track that I decided to slip it in subtlely.**

**The chant 'Harpies are our Heaven' is an obvious nod to 'Weasley is Our King'. The Harpies themselves are all proper characters; I didn't make up any OCs for the team. The quote 'Harry then realised all the Harpies were old Quidditch teammates from Hogwarts or had been Sorted while he was there' is very true. Demelza Boot (n****ée Robins) and Jimmy Peakes appear in **_**Prince**_**, ****Lisa Turpin is in Harry's year - her only appearance is getting Sorted in **_**Stone**_**, Eleanor Branstone is Sorted in **_**Goblet**_** and Euan Abercrombie is Sorted in **_**Phoenix**_**. Review? Please, because my stories aren't gathering much steam at all.**


	3. The Express Awaits Newcomers

**The Express Awaits Newcomers**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This is the third installment of AGP Tales. As you can probably tell, the story has skipped to 2017 - the Epilogue equivalent. Rose turns up, as does Teddy, but its after his incident with Victoire (Merlin I **_**hate **_**that pairing…) - anyway, on with the show. **

"I cannot _believe_ we're revisiting this." Ginny grumbled. Harry eyed her warily.

"It _was_ completely your fault for going overboard." he said, a slight smile on his face.

"If you and Luna had _told me_ twenty-one years ago I wouldn't have over-reacted." Ginny huffed. Luna and 'Meda came into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Luna asked.

"November 26th, 1996." Ginny replied. Luna looked indifferent.

"It's all in the past." she said.

"Exactly!" Harry said. Andromeda cleared her throat. Ginny jumped.

"Puff, it wasn't really my fault, so you can't Bat-Bogey Hex me afterwards." she stated. 'Meda gave her godmother a see-through stare.

"What makes you think, then, that you'll be allowed to call me Puff afterwards?" she questioned.

"Just take my hand." Ginny said, as all four jumped into her memory. The past Ginny's eyes locked onto the sight she saw. Harry and Luna were lazing on a velvety sofa in a large room full of their home comforts. Luna was lying on Harry's shoulder, Harry stroking her shimmering blonde waves and feeding her Honeydukes chocolates from a heart-shaped box as she drifted off to sleep. 'Meda let out a brief 'Awwww!' _Oh hell no! _the past Ginny thought, the classic Weasley temper building in her crimson face - reddened with anger.

_"Hey! You two!"_ she said in a raised voice_. _

_"Did you hear something Harry?" _fifteen-year-old Luna breathed.

_"Nope. Must be an infestation. I'll get the siphons." _Harry replied. Ginny lost her temper, and she exploded_. "LUNA ALCEDONIA LOVEGOOD!" _she shrieked. Luna woke, clearly fazed from a near-dream state.

_"Hey!" _Harry retorted.

"Ironic, isn't it?" the present Luna said. "Alcedonia is Latin for calm, and you shrieked it," she ended. The present Ginny looked sheepish.

_"You have no right to intrude on me and the love of my life-" _but Harry was stopped by Ginny shrieking again with derisive laughter, her brown eyes going cold.

"The love of your life? _Ha!_" The scene shimmered forward before Ginny's hex.

_"So it's true... are you two really together?" _the past Ginny squawked submissively. Luna helped her up onto the sofa.

_"Yes, we are. Sorry we didn't tell you before, Ginny." _

_"So that's why you went magenta when Harry waved the other day?"_ Luna nodded.

_"We recently clicked we both had feelings for each other." _

_"Anyway, Gin." _ the memory Harry asked, slight angst in his voice.

_"Why all the hexes and screaming?" _

_"Just a state of shock." _Ginny said, moisture in her eyes. The scene shimmered for the final time.

_"Look, Ginny." _Harry said, looking her right in the eyes.

_"Don't worry. We're still good friends. And I'll always love you like a sister." _He put his arm around her and wiped her tears away.

_"I promise you'll always be the third wheel to us." _Luna laughed at Harry's statement, and chimed in.

_"Yes, for sure. Our first girl will be named Andromeda Ginerva, and you'll be the godmother." _

_"Really?" _Ginny was shocked with happiness and threw the couple into a fierce group hug.

"_Then I wish you all the best." _

_"Thank you. I knew you'd be cool about this." _Harry said. The four occupants rose out of the memory.

"So that's the reason for my middle name. It's an act of kindness." 'Meda said. Ginny looked guilty - she never thought she'd relive that in front of the person who was pretty much her daughter.

"Why _were_ you in a state of shock?" 'Meda asked, her eyes glinting - like Luna, she heard the reasons before making judgments.

"I-I-I er... had a childhood crush on your father." Ginny hastily stammered. 'Meda's jaw dropped.

"You-you-had..." she trailed off. Ginny looked her goddaughter in the eyes.

"You have to understand. Harry had vanquished Voldermort at one. I just _idolised_ him." At the moment Harry coughed quietly. Ginny spun to face him, with a questioning look on her face.

"Butter dish." he coughed louder. Ginny's eyes blazed.

Luna broke up the tension.

"You don't need to work yourself up for Friday." she said. 'Meda was jumping on the balls of her feet, squeaking.

"And _you_, Puff, should _calm down_." Ginny said a mock-stern voice, although she couldn't handle the tone. She'd eaten her words slightly, you see. She said that Harry and Luna would spoil 'Meda rotten, which they did to a point, but Ginny was the _epitome_ of spoiling. And she just couldn't _help_ loving her goddaughter to pieces.

"September 1st is a symbolic day for us all." Harry said. He really meant it. It was the anniversary of him meeting Ron and Hermione, Remus and most importantly, Luna.

"Sadly, I can't be see you off on the platform with you. I have to start my new job on the side." Ginny explained with remorse, but a thickly-veiled hint of excitement too.

"The good thing is that you can goof off because classes don't start until the 4th!" Harry exclaimed to his daughter, a Marauder-ness about him.

"Harry!" Luna and Ginny barked. Harry and 'Meda just laughed. Friday came quickly. On the platform, four people emerged from the mist.

"Rose!" 'Meda squealed, hugging her cousin. Well, Harry _did_ say Ron and Hermione were his brother and sister in all but blood. Hugo muttered something intelligible.

"Oh, sorry Hugo." 'Meda said, hugging him too.

"Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you?" Ron muttered.

"No, I had complete faith in you." Hermione replied.

Luna laughed.

"I wish first-years didn't have to go by the boats." 'Meda moaned. Harry and Luna chuckled solemnly. Hermione was about to say something, but Luna silenced her with a look. Suddenly a long-lost voice caught Harry's ear.

"Harry?" the voice said. Harry turned in its direction. An auburn-haired woman looked back at him.

"Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry looked into her eyes. A murky teal colour he recalled seeing in a meek Hufflepuff a few times. It couldn't be…

"_Susan Bones?_" he asked, truly aghast. He hadn't seen her for _years_. Susan smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's me. Only I've been Susan Corner for the last fourteen years." she replied. Harry laughed.

"Are you serious?" he chuckled. Susan gave him a quizzical look. Luna walked over.

"Harry doesn't mean anything bad. He's just shocked. Most people are puzzled out of their minds that I became Luna Potter, but live and let live." she quipped. Susan's face went blank.

"Well I never! Good ol' dreamer Luna Lovegood! How _are_ you?" she exclaimed, hugging Luna.

"I'm good. Excellent since I entered Harry's life. My freelance articles are going great. So… you said you married Michael?" Luna asked.

"Yes, she did." Michael proclaimed, walking over. Harry rummaged inside 'Meda's trunk.

"You almost forgot your good luck charm." he said, handing the diadem to her.

"Diadems are forever, they say." 'Meda breathed.

Michael's jaw twitched. Luna threw her head, laughing crazily.

"And you said it was _lost_, Michael. Your point rebounded on you. That one is a replica really." she chortled then paused.

"Sorry for the lack of introductions. Susan, Michael, this is our daughter Andromeda Ginevra." she said.

"'Meda, Susan and Michael are old friends of ours from Dumbledore's Army." Harry explained.

"Ginevra? As in Ginny Longbottom?" Michael asked. Luna nodded.

"Ginny is 'Meda's godmother. On the topic of Ginny, Michael, I'm glad to see you found your soul mate in a redhead." she stated.

"Cho got what was coming to her." Susan remarked. "She's married to Dean Thomas now." she smirked. Harry couldn't help but punch the air in victory.

"Just as well that the lion and eagle hellions got together." he cheered. Luna laughed softly.

"I can tell Andromeda came from you two." Michael said. "She's got Harry's face and hair -" he said, but Susan finished for him.

"-but Luna's eyes and smile." An auburn-haired girl came walking up to Susan.

"Mum, can you help me with my trunk?" she said. Susan nodded.

"Sure Joan." she uttered.

"Joan Eleanor Corner you be careful with that trunk!" Michael called.

"Don't worry, Mike. She'll be fine." Terry Boot said, who had just walked up to his old friend.

Hermione chuckled.

"Trust Michael Corner to be over-protective. I bet he takes Susan by Side-Along every time she needs to Apparate." she laughed. Susan's soft teal eyes flashed coldly at Hermione as she was walking away with Joan's trunk.

"I haven't Splinched myself in two decades, thank _you_ very _much_ Hermione." she hissed, her tone dripping with venom.

"Well, well, well. 'Meda Potter. Good to see you!" Demelza Boot said, shaking 'Meda's hand.

"Hey Demelza." 'Meda replied. It was plain _weird_ to be greeted by the Harpies star in a such cordial way - 'Meda felt their encounters should be at least formal, with how much she revered Demelza's team - which was _not_ due to Ginny's influence, despite the quite heavy accusations. A smaller, masculine version of Demelza cleared his throat.

"Oh, this is my son Phillip." Demelza said. 'Meda shook Phillip's hand.

"Hey, Phillip. I guess its hard having an easy life with Demelza's fame? I know the feeling." she greeted warmly. Phillip uttered back a quick 'yep'. Suddenly, Teddy came into view. Before 'Meda could properly get him in focus, she was swept up in one of his hugs.

"Ow-stop it-gerroff… _Teddy_!" she struggled against his strong arms. He put her down, his hair and eyes reflecting hers.

"Aww, Teddy. I'll be back at Christmas." she grinned.

"It seems just like yesterday I was turning my hair from turquoise to black when I saw you for the first time." he said.

"Stop being so stale, Ted." 'Meda sighed happily. Teddy looked betrayed.

"I can't be stale in front of my god-sister?" he whined. 'Meda shook her head, smiling slyly. Harry turned to his daughter while Teddy was saying goodbye to Rose.

"Good luck, 'Meda. Have a good time. Build on your great personality." he muttered. 'Meda saw her father's eyes were watering slightly, their green somewhat tinged with silver. Luna put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." she soothed. 'Meda hugged her mother.

"You really mean that?" she wondered. Luna looked at her daughter, and gazed into her own silver eyes.

"Yes. I really do. Make September 1st as wonderful for you as it is for me by starting a superb life at Hogwarts." Luna said, forcing back a lump in her throat - eleven years just went _so_ fast. With Astraea the owl secured on top of her trunks, 'Meda loaded up. Teddy walked over.

"Thought I'd give you a hand" he said out loud. He gave his god-sister a funny look. "…and this!" he whispered, handing her a weathered piece of parchment, the sepia greying a bit. Andromeda smiled.

"You, Teddy Lupin, are up to no good." she smirked, and pocketed the Map.

"I'm going to need the Cloak on my course." he stated. The whistle blew for 10:55. Rose shrieked, pulling 'Meda along to jump on the train. The cousins looked back to their welcome committee, waving and wearing ecstatic grins.

Walking through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, 'Meda felt comfortably at ease.

"Why is this so familiar to you?" Rose asked - she could sense her 'cousin's' emotions off the bat. 'Meda smirked.

"This just feels like an old memory." she laughed. "A twenty-five year old memory." 'Meda continued to chortle, while Rose looked plain dumbfounded.

"I-I'm g-going to see if I can help Victoire with keeping down mischief." she faltered. 'Meda laughed as her cousin walked away - Rose didn't know how much her decision was awkwardly connected to Harry and Luna's first meeting. She found an empty compartment to organise her thoughts. A knock on the glass spoilt all that, but it was ultimately for the best, in retrospect.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" Phillip said, his voice uncertain. 'Meda vaguely recognized him and nodded.

"You're Phillip Boot, right?" she asked. Phillip nodded back.

"Yes. And you must be my mum's acquaintance. How are you good friends with her?" he wondered. 'Meda laughed a silky laugh.

"Funny story. I met her at an after-match party at a Harpies game a couple of years ago. I'm Andromeda Ginevra Potter, but call me 'Meda. Andromeda's a bit of mouthful." she chirped. Phillip's ears perked up.

"Your middle name isn't an echo of Ginny Longbottom by any chance?" he questioned.

'Meda nodded, smiling. "She's my godmother. Do you know Ginny well?"

"Well enough. She came round for weekly coffee when I was younger." Phillip answered. A croak, and a card came tumbling out of his pocket. "Sorry" he mumbled, but 'Meda was smiling, seeing the chocolate shape move.

"Chocolate Frog Card collector?" she teased. Phillip smiled back. "Let me see who… oh. _I might have expected_." she half-groaned. Her father was waving in the card picture.

"Oh, it clicks now. You-" but Phillip was cut off.

"-look just like my father but I have my mother's eyes and smile, and a mix of their hair." 'Meda half-laughed. Phillip was struck dumb. They passed the time by going through the immense Card collection Phillip had in his bag. About fifteen minutes later, a reddish flash streaked across the glass. 'Meda thought it might be Rose, but instead an auburn-haired girl was coming into focus as she opened the door.

"I-Is this compartment free?" the girl asked in a timid voice. 'Meda gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sure, sure, come on in." The newcomer sat down.

"I'm Joan Corner." she said, her voice trembling.

"'Meda Potter." 'Meda said, shaking Joan's hand.

"Phillip Boot." Phillip said, tossing Joan a Chocolate Frog.

"Did I overhear your dad saying about some so-called hellions?" Joan asked 'Meda. The silver-eyed girl snickered.

"Yeah… Cho and Dean Thomas? Both my parents have big chips on their shoulders with Cho and Dean… some schoolday troubles, apparently." she chuckled. Joan spoke up.

"What are your house predictions?" she asked the others.

"Well seeing as we've all got former eagle blood, Ravenclaw." Phillip said. 'Meda and Joan's jaws dropped when they realized he was right. Luna, Terry and Michael had all been Ravenclaws in their time.

"Then I suggest a pact." Joan uttered, her voice rising with confidence in finding her new-found friends. "Right. Hmm…" but her train of thought was broken by 'Meda's submission for an oath.

"How about _tre örnen för alltid_?" she suggested. Joan and Phillip looked blank.

"It's Swedish for 'three eagles forever'." 'Meda grinned. The others nodded. Joan was struck by another idea.

"How about a binding spell of sorts?" This idea went down well, so the trio soon had their wands on their right hands, touching the top of the palmistry life line.

"Right, three…" 'Meda started. "…two…" Joan continued. "…one." Phillip ended.

"_TRE ÖRNEN FÖR ALLTID!_" they chorused, running their wands down their life lines.

Soon enough they were in Hogsmeade Station, and then the boats. Where, by a funny coincidence, the trio bumped into Rose.

"'Meda, stop your slight depression, you know you-" but Rose was cut off by her cousin.

"Rosie, I know what you're going to say, and to a point, I can, remember?" That sharp statement shut Rose up. Joan and Phillip were confused.

"I'll tell you later. It's a kind of a big secret." 'Meda said, eyeing Rose with a weird glare. Soon, the first-years were scared stiff by the sorting.

"Boot, Phillip!" McGonagall called. The Sorting Hat went to work fast.

"_Oh, right then… RAVENCLAW!_" the Hat announced. The blue-and-bronze table clapped Phillip warmly as the next Sortee walked up. Soon McGonagall recited

"Corner, Joan!" Joan stumbled, muttering nervously. 'Meda gave her an encouraging smile.

"_Hmm… a Corner with Bones blood… tricky. Loyalty goes hand in hand with intelligence in your mind, Miss Corner, but ultimately you__'__d fit best in RAVENCLAW!_" the Hat called. 'Meda was a trifle terrified, but by the P's, her nerves were lessening.

"Potter, Andromeda!" McGonagall called, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but 'Meda thought she saw a flicker of a smile on the Headmistress' face.

"_Ooh, your colours seem to be purple and tan, Miss Potter. A Gryffinclaw if I ever saw one. Nevertheless, your mother__'__s wisdom out-streaks your father__'__s bravery by a few inches… RAVENCLAW!_"

'Meda's face was glowing as she floated to the 'Claw table. Soon one Sortee caught her attention.

"Simon, Carly!" and the Hat was on Carly's head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it called after a few seconds. 'Meda chuckled heartily.

"What's with you?" Joan wondered.

"It's just that Carly looks a bit familiar… I can't remember why." but the conversation was halted by the call of "Weasley, Rose!" As expected, Rose went to Gryffindor instantly. Her 'Claw cousin looked at her with a sad little smile on her face. After the feast, the new Golden Trio walked to their dorms, full and sleepy. 'Meda woke with a start, bouncing to Herbology with the Gryffindors. Neville was calling the register.

"'Meda Potter?" he recited. Nearly all students looked startled at the shortened name.

"Here, _Professor Longbottom_." 'Meda answered back, a comical tone to her voice. Neville winked at her, also flashing a smile at Rose when he got to the W's. Rose walked over to her cousin during the lesson.

"I found out why Carly looks so familiar." she grinned. 'Meda looked puzzled.

"'Meda, _think_. Her name's _Carly Simon_." Rose laughed. Comprehension dawned on the Ravenclaw's face.

"No.. way!" 'Meda exclaimed. Rose nodded.

"She's the daughter of Romilda Vane." she said, laughing. 'Meda, however, was in hysterics.

"Seriously? A girl called Carly Simon, and she's Romilda _Vane__'__s_ daughter? Corniness to the hilt!" she chortled. Joan and Phillip looked purely lost.

"It's just in the Muggle world there's a singer called Carly Simon and her signature song is 'You're So Vain'." Rose chuckled, sending a plant sideways. Joan laughed at the ridiculousness of Carly's name connection, and Phillip did too, until a resounding crunch stopped his merriness.

"Oh _Merlin_… I'm _so_ sorry Phillip!" Rose squeaked.

"Sis fin, Roz" Phillip gasped, his nose squished and bleeding. 'Meda tutted.

"Classic inept Rose." she muttered. "I'll fix it." And she swayed her wand backwards.

"Episkey!" she commanded. Phillip looked oddly delirious afterwards.

"Don't worry, I've got the cure for that infestation." 'Meda chirruped. Rose put her head in her hands.

"_Aufero brain vexo!_" 'Meda proclaimed. As the bell rang, the new Golden Trio and Rose could hear Neville chuckling. _I _have_ to owl Harry and Luna_ he thought. Joan checked the timetable.

"What's next?" Rose asked - Hermione had passed her impatience on.

"Well, flying, actually. So 'Meda and Phillip should ace the class." Joan said. Rose nodded.

"Harry and Demelza's Quidditch skills are top notch. Although 'Meda might be a more sidelines figure in the sport. Commentating and such…" she trailed off. 'Meda was perked up by something, but Rose shot her down.

"If you say _one thing_ about Loser's Lurgy, I'll hex you." Rose spat. 'Meda looked passive. Madam Hooch turned up.

"_I__'__ll_ be teaching you Flying mainly, but sometimes my assistant will take over." she explained. "Now my assistant is ripe for the job, being weathered from a fierce career…" she trailed and then stepped aside. Ginny came into view. But the ex-player barely breathed and 'Meda and Rose were jumping on her.

"Ouch-fine I did keep the new job secret from you two-Rose leave me alone-Puff _get off_!" she shrieked. All in all, a fun lesson. As the students left, 'Meda found Phillip and Joan snickering.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Phillip laughed. 'Meda's silver eyes went see-through - she knew.

"Ginny's called me that nickname since I was born, so _zip it_." she scolded. Rose turned up.

"Oh dear. Joan, Phillip, a word of warning. If her eyes go see-through like that, you're in trouble." she quipped.

"So we noticed." the scolded duo mumbled, although they were happy. It was going to be an interesting year with new-found friends and their close relatives hovering around...

**AN: And so let the new Golden Trio start their reign over Hogwarts! To get a better picture on the Room of Requirement memory, it's in the last chapter of Colours Trilogy. If Ron and Hermione's first lines on the platform sound familiar, it's because they're borrowed right out of the real Epilogue. The idea for having Terry and Demelza as Phillip's parents (there was a hint in Demelza being announced as Boot at that Harpies match) came from the fact that I think those two are a fabulous couple. And Michael and Susan are even more great, so that's why they're Joan's parents. To avoid some angry criticism which I know is coming, I think Justin Finch-Fletchley is an OK person, but I've never ever shipped Justin/Susan. Michael/Susan forever in my eyes. And yes, if you're wondering, Anthony Goldstein will be making an appearance, but in Chapter 8. I couldn't ignore him completely. C'mon, Anthony, Michael and Terry make up the 90s Ravenclaw Trio. Which is sort of why Joan and Phillip are part of the new Golden trio. Phillip's house prediction put an A-M-T vibe into the three, but because they'll become the central characters soon, there's a H-R-Hr vibe as well.**


	4. Curious Triad

**Curious Triad**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Here****'s the fourth chapter. The title is appropriate as our favourite Next-Gen 'Claws start to explore the castle and commence their trail of adventures. So let's see how 'Meda, Joan and Phillip are getting on… **

Corridors can be such guilt-ridden places! Innocent students do _not _deserve to be falsely accused. Four weeks into the school year, 'Meda was walking to Potions early - she'd decided to take the long route after making the choice to consciously miss break. A suit of armour suddenly twisted in her direction. Having inherited her father's 'instant reactions' thing, she struck a spell.

"Stupefy!" she exclaimed. The spell hit the armour, but then the solid metal and red light went in a parallel direction. And the metal _and_ light hit one particular Head Girl.

"_Saint maudire!_" the Head Girl yelled. _Oh, uncontrollable Heliopaths!_ 'Meda thought, sprinting off.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to-" but Victoire stopped on seeing she had her godcousin by the arm.

"'Meda?" she asked, stunned. 'Meda looked sheepish.

"Hey Vic." she trembled.

"Andromeda Ginevra Potter you're coming with me!" Victoire commanded, dragging the confused student. 'Meda suddenly realised the direction Victoire was heading in. She paled.

"Oh no, Vic! Don't do this to me! Please? Don't drag me to Professor Clearwater! I'm begging you! _Vicky_?" but her protests went unheard. A swift five minutes later, and the fierce and unforgiving Head Girl had stuck 'Meda in an hour's detention with her head of House.

Which well and truly _sucked_. By the end her black hair was even more unruly than usual due to stress, and that was saying something. She came onto the grounds with her head in her hands - luckily, Flying didn't start for a couple of minutes, but some students had just arrived early.

"'Meda? What's up?" Phillip asked. 'Meda looked up, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault! Spells sometimes go wrong!" she exclaimed. Rose patted her back.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked. 'Meda turned around.

"Oh Rose! Victoire was..." but she couldn't go on, succumbing into heavy breaths. Ginny hated to see her goddaughter like this, which wasn't often.

"'Meda?" she wondered. 'Meda shook her head, not recognising the voice. "Puff, talk to me. _Please_." Ginny soothed. 'Meda grumbled something about 'your devil-spawn niece of a Head Girl' and then rushed through the tale, with gasps of outrage from Phillip and Rose when she got the part about her full name being used. Ginny's face was stony.

"Right... I'll tell Victoire where to get off. And I'll talk to ol' Penelope Clearwater. She should know the proper story. Your parents should know too." she said. 'Meda's eyes were fearful.

"Oh _no_, _please _Aunt Ginny, _don't_-" but Ginny stroked a lock of 'Meda's hair. "Don't worry, _don't worry_, I'll tell them your side of the story." she said. When Joan arrived, 'Meda was her cool, collected self again.

"Did you notice something strange about Ginny today?" Rose asked. 'Meda thought about it.

"Yes, actually. But I can't think what it is..." she agreed. Neville was a tiny bit jumpy in Herbology that week too. When 'Meda and Rose were lounging around in a secluded space of the grounds once, Ginny came along.

"Alright, you two. You know I've been offbeat for a while now." she said. The students nodded. "I guess it's better to tell you now... how would you like a new cousin?" she asked. 'Meda and Rose jumped a foot in the air and squealed, hugging Ginny's stomach.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked. Ginny waved an airy hand.

"Well... with my instructor job, and it being Neville's first year of teaching Herbology this year... it seemed too much." she said, as she was engulfed in many more hugs.

"Any idea who'll take over as instructor once you go on maternity leave?" 'Meda asked, her eyes shining at the thought of a new godsibling - well, Teddy fawned over her, and now she could do the same to the unborn child.

"I'll put in a word with the staff and suggest someone - I just hope this person's mellowed out from past dangers." Ginny mused, rubbing her stomach - it gave her a fuzzy feeling to know she was five weeks along. The following day, Saturday, October 7th, 2017, would change three students' lives for the rest of their Hogwarts careers.

"Honestly, Phillip, I don't know why-" Joan started but was shushed by the scoldee.

"Don't you hear that creaking noise?" Phillip wondered. 'Meda jumped. "Whoa!" she shrieked. Phillip and Joan saw a door.

"'Claw curiosity giving in, I say we open it." Joan said. A quick _Alohomora _and they were in a room full of Ravenclaw-related memorabilia.

"Holy_ Rowena_…" 'Meda breathed, her curse being coincidental and having no punning implications. A window glimmered, and she felt a strange pull to it. It suddenly dawned on Phillip and Joan where they currently were.

"The Room of Requirement." they said in unison, but 'Meda was feeling around the window, and her eyes were glistening at the Runes she was running her hands over. _HP/LL. XXI-XI-MCMXCVI_. "_Purple haze all in my brain, lately things just don't seem the same. Acting funny, but I don't why._" she sung. Purple Haze had been a favourite song of her parents' and now she understood completely - Harry and Luna had told her why, but still… seeing their undying love engraved like that was pure bliss. 'Meda unfolded the Map. The RoR wasn't there. It got her to thinking about Harry and Teddy's second-hand stories about the legendary days of Marauders.

"'Meda, are you OK?" Phillip asked - he'd heard the song.

"I'm fine." 'Meda said.

She stood up, regaining a bit of her composure.

"Hey guys, the Marauders had the Shrieking Shack, how about the three of us have the RoR as a quiet base?" she said excitedly - it _was still _a largely unknown part of the castle.

"OK. But I think it'll be better if we don't have Animagi nicknames." Joan uttered. Phillip nodded. 'Meda did too.

"I guess. It'll be a nice piece of the legacy to leave alone and not put our own stamp on. Remember on the boats when I was a bit mopey? It was because the first-years don't go by the carriages. You've heard the carriage legends, right?" she asked. Phillip and Joan gave a nod. 'Meda thought back to the sweetness of seeing her parents on the 1996 sofa.

"_Expecto patronum!_" she exclaimed. A silvery Thestral came out of her wand. "It would strange to have a Thestral-related nickname." The others were bawled over.

"F-firstly, a fully-fl-fledged cor-corporeal Patronus at eleven? That's unheard of…" Joan stammered. 'Meda grinned a weary smile.

"Well, truthfully, I've been doing Patroni for two years now..." she dragged out the words.

"Righteous Hufflepuff on high!" Joan shrieked. 'Meda laughed - Joan was near enough Susan in eagle skin - there was minimal Michael in her, actually.

"So, what about our awesome nicknames?" Phillip pondered. 'Meda was truly in fits of laughter.

"Righto, I'll hold you to it, Paisley!" she chortled.

Phillip looked confused.

"You don't like the nickname?" 'Meda asked, slightly crestfallen.

"On the contrary, I think Paisley's a great nickname for me, Heaton." Phillip guffawed.

"Heaton. I like it!" 'Meda beamed. Joan tapped her foot.

"What about me?" she faux-fumed.

"OK, Stellacain, you got one." 'Meda chuckled. Phillip's eyes were bright.

"Y'know Joan, in a weird way, Stellacain sort of fits you." he said, grinning.

"Right, Paisley, Heaton and Stellacain it shall be! Tre örner för alltid!" Joan beamed, and the trio ran their wands down their palmistry life lines, echoing the oath. Sunday was calm, if you missed out Rose's tantrum. A very _major _tantrum, one might add.

"Those two will be the death of me between them!" she shrieked.

"What's the deal?" Joan mumbled groggily - the Ravenclaw triad had been quietly dozing off by the Black Lake after tossing crusts to the Giant Squid. Phillip and 'Meda had awoken by the time Rose was stomping over.

"It's _those two_. The way they speak to me… it's pure stalking attitude!" Rose yelled. 'Meda jumped up and put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Rosie, remember. Deep breaths. Count down from five." she soothed.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Thanks, 'Meda." Rose breathed, a fair bit calmer.

"So who precisely is bothering you?" Phillip asked. "Raymond_ McLaggen_ and Scorpius _ruddy Malfoy_." Rose seethed, clearly annoyed.

'Meda groaned - a rare occurrence, but allowances must be made for such drastic times. She suddenly saw a light in the dark situation.

"If you have to put up with one, Rose, tell Scorpius to clear off and give Raymond a fair chance. He's a Gryffindor like you, that's got to mean something." she consoled. Rose got an evil grin on her face.

"Right. I'll give Raymond a chance. But I must deal with Scorpius first." she chuckled, very diabolically, one might add, and walked away. This did _not_ look good at _all_. Phillip looked plain skittish.

"You know her best, Heaton. What's she up to?" he asked, trembling.

"To tell you the truth, Paisley, I'm not sure. I have a _very_ tiny inkling. I just hope I'm wrong." 'Meda replied. A look of trepidation crossed her features - Rose in a strop was _not_ a jolly sight. Being Ron and Hermione's daughter, she was a ticking time bomb. Tuesday night Rose confessed to 'Meda that Roxanne was her hired help in 'getting rid of that vile problem'. 'Meda gave her a thumbs-up, but inwardly the silver-eyed girl was screaming in terror. _Rose in a mood plus Roxy in full high jinks mode. I hate to say this, but, as much as he is an irritating blighter, I sort of pity Scorpius for the fate that awaits him_ she thought.

Come Wednesday their questions were answered. Scorpageddon, as Rose had began to refer to the operation as, was ready to roll. 'Meda, Phillip and Joan had unashamedly clunked their heads on the table at this codename, and for good reason. Suddenly an instrument could be heard. 'Meda giggled. She knew that riff, and despite Rose's knowledge of Muggle music, it irked 'Meda to hear that _particular_ song. A sudden thunderclap, and the Slytherin table was getting drenched. But Scorpius was getting the brunt of it.

"_Here comes the rain again…_" 'Meda mumbled, fighting to keep the laughter out of her voice as she sung quietly. Suddenly the villainous and distinctive shout of one Rose Hermione Weasley could be heard as Scorpius fled from the snake table, but the raining charm was stuck above him.

"Think of it as subtle irony, Scorpius! Good riddance you son of a ferret!" And a thunderbolt appeared, thrusting forward and making contact with Scorpius' very, _very_, sorry posterior. He yelped as he exited the Great Hall. The instrumental of the song stopped. The Great Hall erupted in boisterous laughter. For the rest of the day Scorpius' name was scoffed at and Rose was revered. To tell an honest truth, no-one had really noticed Rose making hedgeway with a fellow Gryffindor that day. In fact, Raymond McLaggen was smiling at the prospect of being Rose's fair-weather friend.

Late November had rolled around quick, and on the 21st after lessons had finished, the 'Claw triad were relaxing in the RoR. 'Meda beckoned the others to what she liked to call the 'glimmering' window and showed them the runes her parents had carved in the wood underneath.

"That's sweet." Joan said, smiling. Phillip nodded, his grin a little lopsided.

"To think, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, all gooey-eyed." he barked with mirth.

"Twenty-one years on, and he's still quite emotional at times. You'd be surprised." 'Meda chuckled. Joan was struck by an idea.

"Hey 'Meda I hope its not a nuisance, but..." Joan trailed off, whispering the rest of her thought in 'Meda's ear. 'Meda was smiling profusely afterwards.

"Sure. Go ahead. It'll be nice." she said. "You're sure your parents wouldn't mind?" Joan questioned. 'Meda waved a breezy hand.

"I'm sure they'd love it." she chirped.

"Love what?" Phillip asked. Joan explained her plan.

"...and your part in it is to focus on the colour of bronze when you do the incantation." she finished. She turned to 'Meda.

"One last thing, though." she said. 'Meda's look was questioning as she ushered Joan to continue.

"Are you sure the colour scheme I detailed would work?" Joan pondered. 'Meda nodded.

"If there's a definite thing I know about my dad it's that he had and continues to have a definite soft spot for eagles. So no, the lack of Gryffindor tribute doesn't really matter." she grinned. She muttered the incantation, letting the colour of sky-blue fill her up and swim in her vision. Seven freesias, magically charmed light blue, popped up on the windowsill in a straight line. Joan did near enough the same, and seven white freesias appeared alongside the blue line. Once Phillip had done the brown line, 'Meda's eyes misted over. Harry and Luna would surely love it. It was eerily funny, because the seven flowers in each line reflected the seven Hogwartian years. Maybe it was fate that made sure 'Meda came to Hogwarts in 2017. The twenty-one freesias commemorated the twenty-first anniversary of Harry and Luna becoming a couple.

"This was a great idea, Stellacain. Thanks." 'Meda draped her arm around Joan's shoulder as she said this.

"No problem Heaton." Joan whispered.

"Does anyone have a camera?" 'Meda asked. Phillip perked up.

"Yep, just let me race to my dorm to get it." he quipped. Soon enough a letter arrived at Grimmauld Place. Astraea landed right beside Luna's typewriter. Recognizing 'Meda's familiar loop, she opened the envelope.

_Dear Mum and Dad. Just letting you know I'm fine. And to clarify things one last time, the armour incident wasn't my fault. Honest! Victoire was being a pain. Anyway, Joan, Phillip and I have declared the RoR as our secret meeting place, sort of a Shrieking Shack two generations on. I told them what today was and to commemorate we took the enclosed photo. I hope it means something. Love, 'Meda_. Luna put down the letter, and grinned. Her smile nearly bust when she saw the enclosed photo of the twenty-one freesias. A laugh escaped her lips. Blue and brown, with white in the middle. Luna's head spun.

"Damn, 'Meda sure knows how to layer on symbolism." she mused. While November 21st wasn't as celebrated as her and Harry's wedding anniversary (October 18th), it was as good as one. In fact, Luna liked to call today 'the soul wedding'. Freesias in the Muggle world meant the flower of a seventh wedding anniversary. Luna suspected her daughter decided to slide in Hogwartian maths, and scale it to mean one year. Plus, the full photo symbolized Ravenclaw purity - blue and bronze mixed with white, and freesias marked innocence as well.

Soon enough, Peeves was being, well, _Peeves_, and using first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins as Christmas decorations.

"'Meda, help me down!" Rose shrieked one mid-December day. 'Meda sighed._ Holy Snorkacks_ she thought.

"All right, Rosie, I'm coming. Liberacorpus!" she proclaimed. Rose screamed and landed with a bump on the floor.

"Aarrrghhhuuuhh…" she moaned.

"Well?" 'Meda fake-scolded, holding Rose at wand point.

"Thank you." Rose mumbled. Herbology being in a few minutes, 'Meda and Rose raced to the greenhouses. Even though Neville would have let them off, they still preferred to arrive on time. Short of breath, they sat down.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked. Rose glared at him.

"Forget I asked." he whispered.

"Rose was a victim of Peeves' 'decorating by using Levicorpus' thing." 'Meda chuckled.

"Watch it, _Andromeda_…" Rose growled, but just then Neville walked in. Being his laid-back self, he decided to make the class study evergreens and merge them to form Christmas wreaths. It _was_ December, after all. Walking out, Joan was mildly confused.

"Rose, what was with the rebuke?" she wondered. 'Meda clicked what she meant.

"Oh, you mean Rose calling me my full name." the silver-eyed girl proclaimed. Joan looked plain befuddled.

"Hang on. 'Meda's not your full name?" Joan stuttered. 'Meda threw her head back, her black hair flying as she shook with mirth.

"Nope. It's a shortened form of Andromeda. My full name is a bit of a mouthful, as I told Phillip the day we met." she laughed. "I'm named for my grandmother." she finished, a hint of sadness in her voice. Joan realised something.

"Does this have anything to do with why your emotions were mixed on September 24th?" she asked sensitively. 'Meda nodded.

"In my family September 24th is basically another May 2nd." she said. Rose patted her cousin's arm, addressing the others.

"What she means is while September 24th is Luna's birthday, it's also the anniversary of the first Andromeda passing." Phillip looked a bit down.

"Never mind about it." 'Meda said, trying to boost the mood. That night the 'Claw triad were lounging in the Common room, and oddly they had it all to themselves.

"How would you two like to come over to Grimmauld Place for Christmas?" 'Meda asked. Phillip and Joan looked awestruck.

"You're pulling our legs, Heaton." they chorused. 'Meda shook her head.

"Nope. I'm being utterly truthful. I checked with my parents, and it's fine. You interested?" she mused. Phillip got up, and squeezed the living daylights of her, while Joan patted 'Meda's shoulder vigorously. They both nodded.

"Just give us Christmas Day off." they said. 'Meda understood that it was custom in both the Boot and Corner families to have all relations around for traditional turkey. Just as well, anyway. 'Meda was off to the Burrow for lunch anyway. The three Potters were practically Weasleys, so it had to be done.

December 15th dawned sunny with layers of mass frost. The 'Claw triad were lazing in their compartment, chatting comfortably. A gentle knock, and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Come in, Ginny." Joan said, sleepily relaxed. Ginny sat down.

"I didn't realise you could come in students' compartments." Phillip queried.

"As an instructor, the lines are blurred. Actually, my condition prevents me from continuing teaching you for any longer. So no doubt Katie Bell will be a fine assistant to Madam Hooch." Ginny explained.

"Thanks Merlin Butterbeer corks aren't cursed." 'Meda laughed. Ginny shot her a look.

"Shush, you. Katie doesn't need a reminder of the necklace drama. Although, to be fair, Harry would have be stricken if someone had charmed Luna's necklace with something dark." the pregnant redhead said. Just then Phillip borrowed Astraea to owl Terry and Demelza about his stay at Grimmauld Place, and after she'd had a kip, Joan did the same to alert Susan and Michael. Soon Joan had a brainwave, and using her knowledge of the previous Hogwartian generation as a basis, devised the 'extreme match-ups' game, and Ginny was more than happy to oblige to the craziness.

"So… what if Ron and Lavender had gone out?" Joan asked. Ginny laughed at this.

"Funnily enough Joan, you just suggested a pairing which _did_ actually happen." she chortled. Joan made a strangled gulp, and Phillip's jaw just plain dropped.

'Meda's eyes were sparkling.

"Yep. One Quidditch victory kiss between the two of them and you somehow end up with a distraught and sobbing Hermione Jean Granger." she said. A combination crossed her mind.

"OK, Ginny. I got one." she chuckled.

"Shoot away." Ginny replied.

"What about you and Michael Corner?" 'Meda asked innocently. A pink tinge crossed Ginny's face.

"_WHAT?_" Joan yelped, sliding off her seat and drifting her eyes sideways. Ginny sighed.

"Rennervate" she said lazily, waking Joan up and manoeuvring her back to seat.

"So… is that a shot in the dark or did it happen?" Joan squeaked. Ginny looked reproachful.

"Sorry, Joan. No shot in the dark." she said, the pink tinge reappearing. Phillip suggested something.

"So here's a crazy suggestion, Ginny… you and Harry?" he chuckled. 'Meda's eyes went see-through and Ginny put her head in her hands, letting out a low groan.

"No… way!" Phillip exclaimed. 'Meda shook her head.

"It's a shot in a dark, Phil, but believe me, she had a crush on Harry for, how long, Ginny? Nearly eleven years?" she teased.

"You wouldn't _be here _if it weren't for me." Ginny mock-growled.

"True, true… Ginny'll show you why soon." 'Meda mused, answering her companions' looks of befuddlement. Sure enough the train was back at platform 9¾ before long.

"So you're fine with Joan and Phillip staying over at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked. Michael and Susan smiled, and Terry and Demelza grinned and nodded.

"We'll pop round-" Michael started, but Terry continued

"-on Christmas Eve-"

"-if you don't mind having the house full-"

"-it would be greatly appreciated." Michael finished. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in shock - they hadn't seen antics like that since Fred and George, which caused Ginny's eyes to water a tiny bit. Neville patted her back.

"The Weasley twins were so close-knit they used to do the telepathic talking thing too." he explained to Terry and Michael as the two ex-Ravenclaws worried about a bleary-eyed Ginny.

"We're having our annual Christmas Eve party anyway. I'll have to do some sprig-cleaning." Luna chirruped.

"Spring cleaning? It's December." Susan wondered. Harry shook his head - despite being a Potter now, Luna hadn't shed any of her dreaminess, and Harry loved her for it.

"_Sprig_-cleaning, Susan. Seeing as its Christmas, Luna sees it as her job to disinfect the sprigs of mistletoe." the black-haired man laughed.

"Yes and I have to clean it otherwise-" but Luna got cut off by a rather fierce brunette.

"Luna Alcedonia Lovegood-Potter do not finish that sentence!" Hermione commanded, but Luna patted her bushy head.

"So close-minded…" the dreamer mused, at that moment treating Hermione like a very headstrong child. Hermione just huffed, Ron, Hugo and Rose rushing in her wake.

Joan and Phillip were standing in the middle of the Grimmauld Place road, looking purely confused. Harry waved his wand in a triangle, a smaller circle, and then a straight vertical line.

"The Master of Number Twelve." 'Meda breathed. Luna laughed heartily. Joan and Phillip jumped a foot in the air when a house emerged from a non-existent crack between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place.

"Come on, Joan, Phillip." Harry gestured kindly.

"Paisley! Stellacain! Get _in_ here!" 'Meda pouted, dragging them in.

"Are we in Gryffindor…" Joan began.

"…or Ravenclaw surroundings?" Phillip finished. They had a right to be confused - red and gold decorations visually battled with sky blue and bronze ones. Harry and Luna laughed.

"We try to balance some house unity here, but these pesky 'Claws keep dragging me down!" Harry declared. Luna and 'Meda pouted, but Harry ruffled 'Meda's hair - which was currently as messy as his - and then kissed Luna on the cheek.

"And _you_, Luna Lovegood, were always the truest Ravenclaw in the school." he chuckled. Luna went crimson like she had all those years ago when Harry had called her that the first time.

"I'm not a fifth-year anymore, Harry." she mumbled.

"I told you. He's still a soppy romantic." 'Meda said to her two partners-in-comedy. Joan and Phillip guffawed at this. From what they knew about Harry and Luna, and how their fun personalities had clearly been passed on to their daughter, this was going to be an interesting and lively Christmas.

**AN: The triad have started to get comfortable, and normally sweet, academic Rose has pulled a prank! Shock! For any Eurythmics fans, the prank will have extra comedic depth. Tattle!Victoire was fun to write, and it's the sole reason I made her Head Girl. I hate her with a burning passion, so I sketched a perfect scenario that would make her seem evil and eke sympathy for 'Meda for being at her not-so-lenient mercy. Penelope Clearwater was the perfect choice for Ravenclaw Head - she was a 'Claw perfect back in her day after all.**


	5. Festive Grimmauld

**Festive Grimmauld**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Hark now hear the eagles sing! The first Hogwartian-time Christmas is upon us, and it's guaranteed to be a good one. **

The 'Claw triad and Harry and Luna were sitting around the kitchen table, feasting on Chocolate Cauldrons as an after-dinner snack.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask a question - what's with the three nicknames?" Luna wondered. Harry whistled.

"Harry…" Luna muttered with a trace of irritation.

"Yes Luna dearest?" Harry asked back innocently. Luna rolled her eyes.

"This wouldn't have any to do with certain _troublemakers _of the past, would it?" she pondered. Harry coughed.

"I _may_ have suggested to Teddy that he slip 'Meda the Map." he stuttered. But 'Meda came to his defense.

"I thought it would be weird for me to have a Thestral-related nickname, so we all came up with each others'." she quipped. Luna blinked.

"Alright. Take us through them then." she said.

"Well I came up with Phillip's." 'Meda said, nudging her male friend.

"Yes she did. My nickname's Paisley." Phillip stated. Harry gave 'Meda a look. "Derived from Paisley Park, I take it?" he questioned. He suddenly felt drips trickling down him.

"Luna, stop that _now_." he half-growled, but with a teasing smile.

"You wanted a mix of Gryff and Claw, didn't you? Therefore, I made it purple." Luna laughed.

"When you go crazy, take me with you." Harry exclaimed, hugging her. 'Meda laughed.

"Yes, derived from Paisley Park. Phil came up with mine, which I easily clicked to. Heaton." she chirped merrily.

Harry and Luna burst out laughing. Phillip looked perplexed. Harry cleared his throat.

"Which parent influenced you, Phillip? We know what that alludes to." he asked.

"What Harry means is, which one of your parents liked the group's sound more? Was it Terry or Demelza?" Luna questioned. Phillip thought for a second once he'd clicked about Luna's query.

"I guess my mother was the Beautiful South freak. She still is, actually." he stated. Harry turned to 'Meda.

"Remember when we play those Beautiful South songs and they seem so familiar?" he pondered. 'Meda nodded, remembering the great songs of that Muggle band.

"There's an odd reason why they've laid on your subconscious all your life." Harry chuckled.

"Why?" 'Meda asked. Harry laughed uproariously this time.

"You know that Ginny will turn all strange soon with weird pregnancy cravings." he claimed. "Well, she'll won't beat this one's cravings." he continued as he elbowed Luna gently. She responded with a see-through stare.

"My craving when you were coming along was listening to The Beautiful South." she said to 'Meda.

"The singer of whom is Paul Heaton." Phillip supplied. 'Meda beamed. Luna turned to Joan.

"What about your nickname, Joan?" she pondered. Joan let out a throaty laugh which was most unlike her usual one.

"It's Stellacain. Ask 'Meda why, because I haven't figured it out." she retorted. 'Meda guffawed.

"Well I remember Hermione telling me her parents are dentists, and out of the substances she mentioned them using, Novocain stuck the most in my mind. I decided to put a spin on the name, and Voila!" she proclaimed. Over a game of Monopoly that night, Phillip blurted out a random question.

"Harry, Luna, how did you become a couple? I know you were friends first in the DA, and 'Meda's stories have been good, but I want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth." he asked. Harry's eyes flashed and Luna let out a nervous chuckle.

"Family joke." 'Meda backed up. Luna twirled one of her locks - after all these years, her hair was still wild and unruly.

"Firewhisky started it. What was it, Harry? A triple shot?" she asked her spouse. Harry coughed.

"I seem to recall…" he stammered.

"A simple Aufero brain vexo and your mind was free." Luna said.

"Wrackspurt-repelling spell." 'Meda explained, answering her friends' glances - they remembered her performing on Phillip, but they didn't realise it meant a lot.

"In sixth-year, I'd been having a bad day, Luna walked into the Hog's Head and managed to calm me down, like she'd been doing for the past year whenever I got in a rut. We talked, then a while later we were in the Room of Requirement realizing than we liked each other more than friends." Harry recited.

"Harry told me that I was the only one that truly cheered him up, called me his blues breaker, and kissed me." Luna let out in a light-hearted chuckle. Joan squealed, and Phillip clapped while saying 'That's so wonderful!' Harry put his arm around Luna's shoulders and continued.

"We kept it secret, because our reputations were like oil and water. Gossips would have a field day if the Chosen One was dating 'Loony Lovegood'." he grimaced at Luna's old nickname - she didn't deserve it.

"Anyway soon Harry spilled the secret to Hermione because she was the only one he could trust." Luna said.

"How did you avoid Ginny?" Phillip asked. Harry blanched at this.

"If you're wondering how we know about her infatuation with you, Harry, Ginny _told _us." Joan said with a laugh. Luna clicked her fingers.

"We made up all sorts of excuses, and Hermione was our Secret-Keeper. Eventually Ginny burst on us while we were lounging in the Room of Requirement." she recalled.

"I bet that wasn't pleasant." Phillip muttered. 'Meda shook her head.

"It wasn't." she said. Harry read her mind, and went to his study to retrieve the Pensieve.

"Let me set the scene. Harry and I have just set the Room of Requirement to our comfort zone - blue sofa, red hangings, silky purple carpet and its only lit by strong candles, nothing else. And Harry's feeding me Honeydukes' Finest as I go into a slumber." Luna mused, getting caught up in her thoughts - before Ginny had burst in, that really had been a very romantic memory. Harry was extracting his view of the scene, refocusing it so it was the three-parter Ginny had shown earlier in the year. Joan and Phillip had to be told by 'Meda how to jump into memories, but they got in. Luna and 'Meda waited with bated breath for Joan and Phillip's reactions. When the viewing trio emerged, Harry's face showed a mixture of happiness and stiffness - Ginny had acted dreadful that day, but he _had_ made that pleasing promise, so easy come, easy go. Joan and Phillip's jaws were dropping - although hints of smiles were threatening to break.

"An interesting into how 'Meda got her middle name, I must say." Joan laughed. Phillip tutted.

"Ginny was out of order - all that hexing, just because her friend was an item with her childhood crush." he huffed darkly.

Luna nodded.

"I agree, Phillip. But love, unrequited or open, can drive you to do crazy things." she beamed.

"All the better not to hear this story from the horse's mouth." 'Meda said. Joan clicked.

"Ginny's Patronus is a horse, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." Luna smiled wearily.

"I h_onestly _don't know why she let all hell break loose. She was in a relationship at the time." Harry said - Ginny had positively no right to gatecrash.

"Not with my dad, by any chance?" Joan asked. Harry and Luna paled.

"I'm going to have a talk with Ginny on how much she lets on about her Hogwarts days." Harry alleged.

"No, she wasn't dating Michael by then." Luna stated. Harry's face darkened significantly - he let out a negligible growl.

"Calm down, Harry." Luna breathed, relaxing into him.

"It's just…" Harry began, but Luna put a finger to his lips.

"_I know_. Calm down." she breathed. "Ginny was dating the lion hellion." Harry spat. 'Meda, Joan and Phillip looked befuddled. Then 'Meda realised.

"Not… no, she was _not_…" but her trail was cut.

"She was dating Dean Thomas." Luna said, an edge to her voice. Harry slammed his fist into his hand.

"Hectic past troubles?" 'Meda wondered. Luna looked downcast.

"When the time comes, we'll explain." she said.

Phillip lightened the mood.

"I think it was sweet of you to make that promise to Ginny." he recited.

"It seemed the least we could do - she brought us together on the day we met." Luna breathed.

"She's quite bonkers, though." Harry laughed. Luna and 'Meda were in hysterics.

"Oomph! Need I remind you, _Harry James Potter_, that you have done insane things in your time. Like downing Polyjuice Potion. _Twice_." Ginny spat - she had just Flooed over to visit - she was doing it while she could, being three and a half months pregnant and everything. Harry yelled a very unmanly shriek and ducked behind Luna.

"Joan and Phillip were just talking how wonderful 'Meda's middle name is." Luna said. Ginny's brown eyes softened.

"And the Polyjuice Potion was for a good reason." Harry pointed out, giving Luna a look. She beamed.

"Right you are, Barny." she smiled. This sparked a thought in Ginny.

"Actually, Luna, I always meant to ask you - how in the name of Merlin's white beard could you see through it at Bill and Fleur's wedding when no-one else could?" she pondered. Luna raised an eyebrow and laughed heartily.

"Merlin works in mysterious ways, mysterious ways, Ginny." she chuckled.

Christmas Eve had Grimmauld Place in full swing, with the portraits of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all donning holly wreaths in their hair (Luna's suggestion).

"So Rose, any news?" Hermione asked. Rose went the slightest shade of pink.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "I kind of made a fair-weather friend…" she trailed off.

"Who?" Ron asked - Hugo had a questioning look as well. 'Meda looked at her parents, made a fake snoring noise, and pointed to her shoes. Harry got the hint.

"Rosie dear, it wouldn't happen to be a certain Raymond McLaggen, would it?" he asked. The expression on Rose's face was priceless.

"H-h-how…" she stammered.

"Just some subtle hints." Luna said. Rose's eyes fixed onto 'Meda, burning with intensity.

"What?" 'Meda asked.

"You told them, didn't you?" Rose grumbled. Hermione was in mild shock. Harry shook his head.

"No, Rose. She didn't. And Hermione, I don't why you're looking perplexed." he proclaimed.

"It's just… that night…" Hermione began.

"That night may have been problematic for you, but you seem to be forgetting it was mine and Harry's first date." Luna said reminiscently, a nostalgic gleam in her eyes.

"But because Cormac was being a royal pain, Herm has blocked that out." Harry laughed, kissing Luna's forehead.

Ron looked aghast.

"Rose is friends with McLaggen's daughter?" he shrieked. 'Meda explained all about the prank, and it's humourous results.

"So would you have me be friends with? Raymond or Scorpius?" Rose seethed. Ron muttered 'Raymond'.

"What's with the massive raincloud and everything - I thought I'd raised you better than a causal prankster!" Hermione asked. Rose put on a look of pure innocence.

"Rose!" Hermione chided.

"I _am_ a Weasley, Mum. Besides, it was logical revenge. That a son-of-a-ferret was _stalking_ me!" Rose proclaimed, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Aargh!" A yell could be heard from the fireplace. "Oh dear me." Hugo muttered.

"Neville?" Luna asked.

"Luna, is that you?" Neville's muffled voice came through the wall. Harry sighed. The 'Claw triad walked over to the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked. Harry shared a look with Ron.

"Oh, man." the redhead sighed.

After some drama, Neville emerged out of the fireplace like he was walking down a staircase.

"Ginny, do likewise." Ron called. Ginny emerged, massaging her stomach.

"Twenty-four years can go in a flash." Harry said.

"Too true, mate." Ron replied.

"The situation of the Ton-Tongue toffees and blocked Muggle fireplaces reappears briefly." Luna and Hermione said in unison, looking thoroughly amused. Harry and Ron nodded. There was a knock at the door.

"Harry?" Susan's voice called. Harry opened the door.

"Susan!" he exclaimed. Susan gave a sheepish grin and hugged him. Michael followed her into the living room, where Hermione was cleaning Floo Powder off Ginny.

"Ginevra." Michael uttered, wearing a friendly grin.

"Michael." Ginny bit back, a loose smile on her face as Joan ran forward to hug her parents.

"Aah!" Hermione shrieked, edging towards Luna with malice in her eyes. Luna looked dreamy.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look at your shirt, Harry. Or should I say, _jumper_." Hermione spat. Harry looked down. He laughed uproariously. He was wearing a crimson jumper with a golden lion etched on. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Rose were wearing likewise, as were Remus', James' and Lily's portraits - luckily, not having his letter yet, Hugo was free. 'Meda, Joan, Phillip, Michael and Luna were wearing sky-blue jumpers with bronze eagles.

The funniest thing was that Tonks' portrait and Susan were wearing yellow jumpers with a black badger - but Neville was wearing the same jumper. Most hysterically of all, Sirius' portrait was wearing a green jumper with a silver snake.

"Oops…" Luna trailed. Teddy tumbled out of the fireplace - but he was instantly clothed in a yellow jumper with a badger.

"Wha-?" Teddy stuttered. Luna curtseyed. James and Remus were clapping, and Sirius was too, albeit half-heartedly (how dare Luna smother him in a _Slytherin_ jumper!).

"Marauder-worthy, my dear daughter-in-law!" James called out.

"Thanks, James." Luna replied. Teddy shook his head.

"Teddy!" Sirius, Remus and Tonks called out.

"Personally, I think they were right to call out, Ted." Luna said. Harry nodded.

"Mm-hm. You're Sirius' first cousin three times removed, Remus' son, and James' god-grandson. How can you _not_ appreciate a prank when you see one?" he agreed.

"Luna, what's the deal with my Hufflepuff jumper?" Neville wondered. Luna's eyes sparkled.

"The whole Herbology connection." she explained. Neville got the joke.

"_Ha-ha_. But I was a Gryff in my time!" he cried. Luna undid the non-verbal spell. Everyone was back to normal. Terry's voice sounded through the hallway.

Michael cringed visibly.

"Geez, Ter. Easy on the Sonorus Charms." he muttered, as Harry walked to let him in.

"Terry! Good to see you. Demelza, I didn't think the Harpies let you off for Christmas." he said. Demelza laughed.

"We may be a hectic and feisty team, but we get Christmas off Harry. Don't worry." she chortled.

"Hey!" chided Phillip.

"Stop being fussy, Phil." Terry joked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't forget you." Demelza said, non-verbally casting a fair amount of presents into the room. Harry looked stunned.

"You're too generous…" he started.

"These two are for Hugo and Rose." Terry explained, handing them two books. Rose retrieved the package with a bow on top - the bow had been transfigured to slightly resemble a rose. Hugo just grunted.

"You are _so_ like Ron… just open it!" Hermione cried. Hugo did so, and was pleasantly surprised. _1000 Greatest Seekers of All Time_. His face lit up.

"Wow! This can serve as a quasi-sequel to _Quidditch Through the Ages_!" he shrieked. Rose opened her present.

"_Feminism for Beginners_." she stuttered. Harry, Luna and Ron promptly fainted into fits of childish giggles.

"Rose is quite the miniature Hermione, but terms of feistiness she's also a shadow of Ron, so that book is very suitable." Harry declared.

"See if there are ways on dealing with foul loathsome evil little cockroaches." Ron proclaimed with a very evil smirk - he hadn't forgotten third year.

Hermione shot him a look.

"Here you go, 'Meda." Demelza said, handing her a slim package. 'Meda's face broke into a beaming grin.

"Thank you." she smiled, putting on the white eagle necklace - the eagle happened to move occasionally.

"Rub the beak." Terry said. Ginny let out a mild laugh. Harry smiled. The whole necklace glowed red, orange, and went through all the way to purple.

"Rainbowclaw." Phillip snorted - he couldn't resist that witty joke. Neville looked at Harry and Ron, motioning them into the kitchen. Harry then whispered something to Luna. She nodded and did a zipping motion across her mouth, spurring on the presents for the others. In the kitchen, Neville said what he was going to tell them.

"That's just plain suicide." Harry fired back. Ron nodded.

"Neville my man, you do realise my sister will batter you to death, don't you?" he asked.

"Bat-Bogey Hexes await you, Nev. You're doomed for sure." Harry said. Neville shrugged his shoulders in defense.

"What's done... is done." he said.

"_You're nailed!_" Harry and Ron moaned. When the guys came back into the living room, the 'Claw triad had gotten their presents off each other. Phillip had given 'Meda a retired Firebolt 711, autographed by Demelza and the rest of the Harpies (all signatures free of charge, of course).

Joan had given 'Meda a sapphire ring, with the acronym _töfa_ engraved into the blue jewel.

"Tre örner för alltid." 'Meda chuckled. Joan nodded.

"Oh 'Meda, here's the Cloak." Teddy proclaimed, tossing her the silvery Hallow. "Happy Christmas." he grinned, Flooing away. Phillip looked stunned.

"Am I going crazy or did he just give you a present despite the fact you're going to see him at the Burrow tomorrow anyway?" he asked. 'Meda laughed.

"Teddy's always been that way with me - protective, funny and generous. Apparently he's a 50-50 split of his parents." she said. While this discussion had been going on, the adults had been discussing a Christmas Eve photo.

"I just set the camera up." Hermione stated. Harry gave her a thumbs-up. Harry and Luna got in range, 'Meda standing in front of them. Michael and Susan got behind Joan and beside Harry and Luna. The same happened for the Boot family. Neville and Ginny stood to the left of the Potters, Ginny rubbing her stomach. Ron and Hermione stood behind Hugo and Rose, to the right of the Boots. At the last moment, Luna pulled her jumper prank.

The camera flashed. The resulting photo was fun - everyone was smiling, Ron and Hugo grinning evilly because they were doing two fingers behind Hermione's and Rose's heads, and everyone wearing their respective house jumpers (Neville was, thankfully, in red-and-gold now). After hugs and goodbyes, it was just Harry, Luna and 'Meda in Grimmauld Place. 'Meda woke at seven the next morning to a vaguely familiar smell. She found that in the kitchen her father was cooking.

"What on earth?" 'Meda asked. Harry grinned.

"My traditional Christmas dish." he replied.

"Ah." 'Meda knew now - chocolate and radish juice pudding.

"Want to take it up?" Harry asked. 'Meda nodded. Luna woke to the smell, smiling as she opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, you two." she laughed as Harry and 'Meda hugged her senseless. The morning was a haze of joyful presents and reminiscences from the portraits, especially when Teddy arrived at ten, with rainbow-striped hair.

"I'm sure Vic will appreciate that." Harry said. Teddy blushed.

"_Oooohhh…_" Luna mocked, elbowing the Metamorphagus.

"Here are your presents anyway, you mischievous three!" Teddy exclaimed, handing them the packages - and throwing Luna a look. Soon enough the Potters arrived at the Burrow with Teddy in tow. Which caused Mr. Lupin to hugged mercilessly by a certain rambunctious one-eighth Veela.

Everyone had been pleased by their gifts and were feasting plentifully on Molly's wonderful dinner. That is until, of course, George shrieked the feared words of doom.

"_FOOOOOD FIIIIIIGHHHT!_" he hollered, walloping Percy fiercely in the neck with a chicken drumstick. War ensued. 'Meda took precise aim, and fired her weapon.

"Pastry incoming!" she raged, and the said pastry struck Victoire in the forehead. Harry landed his assault of mashed potato on Rose's arm. Neville splattered Luna with some gammon which rebounded off her and landed in her chocolate pudding. Teddy accidentally hit Angelina with some broccoli when in fact he'd been focusing on Roxanne… the war went on in this vein until everybody was smothered in soggy leftovers. Molly cleaned them all off in time for the annual Weasley Christmas photo - Harry, Luna, Teddy and 'Meda always tried to back out, but Ginny fiercely dragged them in.

"You're family, you have to be in the photo." she'd mutter every year. After seeing the photo this year, Harry noticed how the light changed the colour of Luna's hair - it looked silver. A thought popped up in his head born out of his prankster genes.

"Oh Fleur." he called. Fleur Weasley née Delacour walked over.

"What eez it 'Arry?" she asked. Harry laughed.

"It seems you've gained a new relative." he chortled. "What do you mean- oh, _'__Arry_." Fleur snickered, slapping his back.

Luna walked over at the sound of Fleur's laugh.

"What _are_ you laughing at, Fleur?" the ex-Ravenclaw asked. Fleur gave Harry a look.

"Eet appears, Luna, that in your crazy 'usband's opinion, that you are related to me." the quarter-Veela proclaimed. Luna looked dazed.

"It's true. The picture turns your hair silver, proving your resemblance to Fleur - ergo, you're part-Veela." Harry mused. Luna instantly turned many shades of red.

"Harry…" she whispered, but Harry shushed her.

"How else would you be so wonderful? Veela blood, that's how, and believe me, I instantly got hooked in by your thrall." Harry teased, his fingers running down Luna's hair. Hermione had overheard this, and looked ready to kill.

"Ronald, how come _I _never receive such compliments?" she moaned angrily.

"I snogged you right _in the midst of the Final Battle_, woman!" Ron shrieked.

"This is coming from the former 13-year-old who wanted to dive off his seat and into a throng of the Bulgarian mascots at Quidditch World Cup!" Hermione countered. Ginny laughed and continued.

"And, I might add, started to _drool_ when a _certain_ Triwizard champion-" she paused, nodding to Fleur "-was picked and asked said champion to the Yule Ball." the redhead finished in a shriek of mirth.

Fleur was grinning evilly at Ron, who looked as though his ears might explode from burning. Harry and Luna were suppressing laughter - although not very well. 'Meda's grin was immeasurable.

"Is this true?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

"Only he ended up resorting to drastic measures. He took Padma Patil." she half-laughed.

"I'm not the only one who had a backfired d- I'll shut up." Ron finished as Harry gave a glare that wished him a painful death.

"I think it's important that you be quiet, Ronald." Luna said - her eyes were slightly translucent. Neville walked over.

"The Yule Ball did lead to _something_ good." he grinned at Ginny. Ginny blushed the trademark Weasley red.

"I'm sorry I was so blind. I had you in front of me and yet I kept lusting after others." she squeaked. Neville hugged her.

"I forgive you, now we can concentrate on our little girl." he said. Ginny looked up into his face.

"How do you-" she began to say.

"I just have this feeling in the back of my brain." Neville smiled. Hermione and Luna clapped. The next five days ran smoothly. Neville Flooed into Grimmauld Place on December 30th.

"Everything's set. I pulled strings for special treatment tomorrow." he said.

"So… where are we off to for this New Year's treat?" Ginny asked the next day.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Neville said, a tremor in his voice. Hermione and Luna looked clueless, but Harry and Ron groaned. The kids didn't know _what_ was going on. The pub door opened.

"_Neville!_" Hannah Macmillan née Abbott shrieked, hugging him. "Hello Ginny." she said.

"Hi Hannah. Still wearing pigtails at 37, I see?" Ginny replied, relatively calm. Hannah nodded.

"Come on in, it'll be wonderful to catch up in my quarters - oh hello Harry." she beamed. As Hannah walked the group through the pub, everyone was staring.

"Don't worry." Hannah muttered. In Ernie and Hannah's quarters 'Meda, Hugo and Rose got to know the now-owners of the pub ('Meda, of course, knew mildly of them seeing as Susan and Hannah went _way_ back), and the married couples caught up with the Macmillans on the story of their lives since the War. All the fun culminated at twelve midnight in a mess of partying and Butterbeer - Hannah tried to New Year's-kiss Neville, but Ginny put her foot down.

**AN: An eventful Yuletide then! Who laughed at Hannah's attempt at the end? I honestly prefer Ernie/Hannah, but I couldn't resist making a humorous glint of an implied Ginny/Neville/Hannah triangle. That's why Harry and Ron said Neville was done for - they knew he'd Floo-called Hannah. Harry's death glare at Ron was because Ron was about to launch into the tale of Cho turning Harry down. Anyone who can get the hints that 'Meda provided about Raymond is an attentive genius. There's an obvious reason that Harry slammed his hand and Luna's voice turned edgy when discussing Dean Thomas.**


	6. Justice and Stronger Bonds

**Justice and Stronger Bonds**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Here's a fairly sentimental chapter with a splash of comedy thrown in. Ginny's ultimate girls night in... a hectic snowball fight... and more!**

"So, how did you three ring in 2018?" Xenophilius asked - it was customary that the Potters popped by the rookhouse on New Year's Day, since they went to the Burrow on Christmas. They agreed to that tradition eighteen years ago, even before Harry and Luna got married. Luna and 'Meda smiled.

"Neville invited us to the Leaky Cauldron since the Macmillans are old accquintances of his. I piled up on the Gillywaters, Ginny had a couple of Butterbeers, Harry had a few too. Neville says he has a moderate headache from last night. And according to Hermione, Ron is sleeping on the couch right now, _still_ paralysed, coughing up Firewhisky every now and then." Luna chuckled. Harry did a sound half-way between a laugh and a groan - he had a bit of headache too. Xenophilius burst out laughing.

"My, my. Sounds like fun. Any significant Christmas presents?" he asked.

"I happened to acquire a Potter heirloom." 'Meda said. She then retrieved the Cloak out of her pocket, running it through her fingers. Xeno promptly fell off his chair.

"_Merlin's beard!_" he exclaimed. Luna stayed calm. 'Meda looked confused.

"What's with the reaction, Grandpa Xeno?" she asked. Harry inhaled heavily.

"'Meda, remember the Hallows story in the _Beedle_ tales?" he laughed - Xeno's face was priceless. 'Meda nodded.

"It turns out the three brothers weren't fictional. They were the Peverell brothers." Harry finished.

"Peverell… Peverell… it sounds _familiar_, I just can't think why." 'Meda said. Xeno looked pained. "You mean she doesn't know?" he asked. Luna decided to swoop in.

"Relax, Dad. I'll make it clear." she chuckled - this was going to be very fun indeed.

"Make what clear?" 'Meda asked with interest - she'd always liked the Hallows story.

"Do you remember what the Hallows are?" Luna asked, a grin cracking her face. 'Meda thought about it.

"The wand, the Stone and… no. No way in _Merlin_." It had finally dawned on her and she looked down at the Cloak, turning it over in her hands.

"If the Cloak was passed down through generations, that means I'm a descendant of the Peverells!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded greatly - he wondered when she'd click.

"You hold a Hallow in your hands." he grinned. "And I won't hesitate to say that you, Phillip and Joan will find uses for it, just like me, Ron and Hermione did…" Harry trailed off at the end of his speech. Xenophilius laughed.

"Remembering all the good times, Harry?" he asked. Luna suddenly got a sly look on her face - which meant poor Harry was probably in for it.

"Oh he remembers the good times. Most notably, November 21st, 1996." she snickered. Harry flushed.

"_You_ were the one sleep-skipping across the seventh floor." he boasted promptly.

"And _you_ were the one wearing the Cloak and scaring me out of my wits!" Luna retorted. Xeno tutted.

"As much as I would love you two romantics to recount that tale, I think we should move along to presents!" he stated. 'Meda laughed.

At the same time, over at Longbottom Manor, Ginny wanted a meaningful conversation before her husband went back to teaching Herbology in a few days - she would surely get cooped up in the Manor attempting to do those Quidditch articles in the _Prophet_ all alone.

"So, Neville. Any ideas?" she asked.

"On names, you mean?" Neville pondered. Ginny rolled her eyes - he was clueless.

"Clueless." she muttered.

"So I guessed right?" Neville laughed. Ginny nodded. "Hmm…" she mused.

"Any ideas for a girl?" Neville asked - he was certain that he would have a daughter soon. Ginny thought again.

"Maybe... no, it's stupid." she sighed. Neville looked crestfallen.

"Ginny, honey, your ideas are never stupid. Just tell me." he comforted. Ginny smiled.

"I was thinking Paige. Paige Samantha Longbottom." she grinned. Neville's face lit up.

"Paige Samantha has an excellent ring to it." he laughed, his eyes sparkling. Ginny hugged him.

"Thank you." she breathed - PSL sounded nice.

"That's fine. I have an idea of my own." Neville proclaimed. Ginny looked at him.

"What?" she exclaimed - she greatly valued Neville's opinion too on this matter.

"Caroline Skye." Neville said, his voice faltering - he knew it was worthless as soon as he mentioned it. Ginny laughed.

"That's actually an OK name. I'll think about it." she said. Neville's eyes brightened.

"On a related matter, just in case something happens to us…" he trailed. Ginny's face went white.

"Nothing will, but just in case…" Neville trailed, allowing Ginny to finish his sentence.

"…you want to pick godparents." she said. Neville nodded.

"I'm guessing you want to pick Harry and Luna, right?" he asked, a big smile splitting his face. Ginny gave a thumbs-up.

"It's not just because we're 'Meda's godparents and it seems like we'd be returning the gesture. It's just... remember when they pretty much raised Teddy after the War? They picked up their lives and soldiered on the best they could, and they love 'Meda to pieces... they'd be perfect godparents. Plus, they're our closest friends, and I'm not sure I would pick anybody else." she said. Neville was struck by an idea.

"That's great. Listen, this Saturday, to give yourself company, why don't you have a girls' night in?" he asked. Ginny brightened - a girls' night in sounded just fabulous.

"Who do you want to come?" Neville asked. Ginny thought - her 'party-animal' friends…

"I've got it. Luna, Hermione, Demelza and Lisa." she said - a frantic night was nearing - she had the trademark Weasley mischief-making grin on her face.

"Just no Firewhisky for you." Neville commanded. "If you _must _do Butterbeer, only a couple. Promise?" he asked. Ginny nodded.

"Promise." she said.

After a merry reunion, 'Meda, Joan and Phillip found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the 4th.

"I missed you guys." Phillip said.

"Same here." 'Meda and Joan chorused.

"What do we have here? Ickle firsties rusty pottery, sharp corner, and half a pair of boots?" a playful voice uttered. 'Meda wasn't going to let that jokey jibe slip.

"And I see we also have a snarky part-Veela trying to make us part of one of her cheeky pranks. Just clear off and leave us in peace, Dom." she said - Dominique Weasley was most famous Hogwarts prankster since her uncles Fred and George.

"Ease up, 'Meda. I'm _actually _doing _you_ a belated favour. Just a bit of a heads-up - Hugo did some accidental magic yesterday, so try and keep a straight face if Rose pays you a visit." she said. 'Meda looked weary - _Merlin_ knew what happened.

"Oh I don't like the looks of this _at all_." she mumbled. Joan and Phillip shared looks to show they agreed - they knew from seeing the family in and out of Hogwarts that the Weasleys could cause pure havoc if they wanted - which was quite often. Later, Rose stomped in.

"Andromeda, Andromeda, Andromeda. _Just_ the person I wanted to see." she chided. 'Meda couldn't help grin, even though the redhead had just called her by her full first name, which clearly meant Rose was ticked off.

Rose's eyebrow was a bright yellow. 'Meda shrieked with mirth - the sight was mad.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh, Andromeda Ginevra Potter. I have multiple hexes I can use. How can you be sure your so-called _special_ spell is real?" Rose threatened.

"Prove that it is not, _Rose Hermione Weasley_." she fired back - her cousin was ignorant sometimes. Rose let out a dry laugh, her resistant cracked and she left. Abruptly a scream tore the air.

"_DOMINIQUE!_" Victoire's yell sounded throughout a fair part of the train. The 'Claw triad suddenly had Dominique bustle quickly into their compartment.

"'Meda my dear godcousin, help me!" she squeaked. 'Meda groaned at this - Dom could mess up her pranks sometimes.

"OK, just this once." she said. While Dom was whispering 'thank you's, 'Meda retrieved the Cloak and put it over her. Victoire burst in, looking malevolent.

"_Where is she?_" she hissed. Phillip stayed silent, and 'Meda and Joan feigned looks of innocence - seeing as their mothers were Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones, that was easy. Victoire had fallen victim to Dom's prank, stuffing her robes and coating her with fur. "_Homenum revelio!_" the Head Girl hissed. Dom gripped the Cloak from the inside. Vic's spell didn't work.

"I think Dom went to pester Louis, if that's who you're searching for." 'Meda replied. Victoire trudged off to Louis' compartment, obviously in a very foul mood.

"Phew!" Dominique breathed, taking off the Cloak. 'Meda was snorting, and Phillip and Joan were chuckling, although they didn't appreciate the inner joke of the prank.

"Top notch, Dom! Let's hope Aunt Hermione doesn't find out what you did. She'll pestering you to concentrate on your OWLs more." 'Meda said. Dom laughed.

"I thought Vic needed a sharp reminder of her love life while acting like a pompous Head Girl." Dominique exclaimed. 'Meda promptly exploded into heavy hysterics.

"Who is she dating?" Joan asked, a glint in her dark blue eyes. 'Meda and Dom both smiled evilly.

"A certain Auror, and honorary Potter/Weasley, Mr. Teddy Lupin, hence her transformation into a teddy bear." Dom exhaled. Phillip and Joan smiled rather mischievously.

"Thank Ignotus the Cloak covered you." 'Meda proclaimed truthfully. She laughed as her companions' faces looked purely blank. She then proceeded to tell them her connection with the Hallows, and how the Cloak was one.

"I thought the Hallows were completely made-up." Joan said. 'Meda shook her head vigorously.

"Does anyone have some parchment?" she asked. Dom passed her some while 'Meda got her quill out. She drew a triangle, a smaller circle inside it, and a straight line down the triangle. Joan and Phillip's faces seemed to register a slight familarity.

"Look familar?" 'Meda asked, laughing. Phillip's face broke into a big smile.

"That's not the sign your dad used to undo the enchantments on your house, is it?" he asked. 'Meda nodded.

"That's the Hallows mark." she grinned. Dom looked plain weirded out as she held the Cloak.

"I can't believe it." she breathed. 'Meda laughed loudly.

"Believe me, Dom, I didn't. But I've grown up with the belief all around me. My dad was Master of Death on the day of the Final Battle. According to him, the Resurrection Stone is lurking somewhere in Hogwarts. But he said not to go looking for it." she recited. A knock at the door, and a platinum-blonde head emerged. 'Meda sighed.

"Scorpius, Rose isn't here. So I suggest you leave." she said. Scorpius smirked evilly.

"I wasn't looking for Rose. I just want to show Slytherin supremacy." he chortled. Joan huffed. Dom fingered her wand. 'Meda's eyes shone.

"_Just leave_." the silver-eyed girl said, an edge to her calm voice. Scorpius rolled his tongue between his teeth, making a deep, rumbling hiss.

"No. I won't. It's time to flip the injustice Terry Boot and Susan Bones did twenty-one-and-a-half years ago." he hissed. Phillip's face was stony, and a vein was pulsing in Joan's temple.

"You wouldn't." they growled in unison. Scorpius smiled again.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" he struck at Joan. Joan wobbled uncontrollably, sliding sideways onto the seats.

Dom struck her wand fiercely at the floor.

"_Glisseo!_" she screamed. Scorpius wobbled feet-first out of the compartment like a novice skater. Phillip laughed.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"About bringing Scorpius to justice?" Joan asked. Dom thought about it. "I know! Let's tell Neville about the curse he used on you, Joan. He's _bound_ to give Scorpius a detention for it." she exclaimed, as she undid the Leg-Locker Curse. 'Meda beamed.

"Excellent, Dom!" she retorted. Joan looked scared.

"I don't to cause trouble-" she faltered. 'Meda sighed.

"Joan, honey, it's not trouble. Remember four months ago? You couldn't finish a paragraph without getting all nervous. Now look how far you've come already! Me and Phillip will stick by your side. Tre örnen för alltid, like you said." she encouraged. Joan smiled. Phillip put his arm around her shoulders. After a Herbology lesson, the triad doubled back to talk to Neville.

"'Meda! What can I do for you?" he said, smiling. Meda urged Joan on.

"Go on." she muttered, smiling. Joan looked tense for a second.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy. He used a Leg-Locker Curse on me." she whispered. Neville looked furious - a diference to his calm demanour; usually he was like Remus Lupin in his teaching style and mood.

"_Right_. I'll give him detention as soon as possible, _I swear_.." he hissed.

"Malfoys and their Leg-Locker Curses…" he grumbled. 'Meda looked puzzled.

"What?" she asked. Neville looked at the three - it was time to come clean.

"'Meda, I've never told you this, and Joan, Phillip, keep this to yourselves, OK?" he asked.

"All right." they replied. Neville thought back twenty-six years to _his_ first-year.

"Draco Malfoy used a Leg-Locker Curse on me once. Luckily Hermione undid it. But the injustice still rankles. Scorpius will be given a fierce punishment, believe me." And he dismissed them with a wave and a loose grin. 'Meda really looked troubled.

"I never knew that. I knew Neville was a bit nervous at Hogwarts for a while, but to go through that and not fess up… it's lucky you said about your incident Joan." 'Meda said. At Longbottom Manor that night, Ginny had her four party-goers round.

"Right, time to get deep." Lisa Turpin snickered. Hermione's face visibly paled. Lisa laughed.

"This question is for all the married women here." she snickered. Demelza growled.

"Just because you're single, Lis…" she muttered, but Lisa waved an airy hand.

"Enough with that. So, all ring-wearers. What's your spouse's affectionate nickname for you?" she snickered. Hermione's face went pink.

"Aha! It seems Ron calls Hermione something embarrassing!" Luna said.

"Lu, I'm not sure I want to hear. Ron _is_ my brother after all." Ginny muttered. Luna didn't seem to hear her.

"C'mon out with it!" the dreamer said. Hermione's face went red.

"He calls 'Mione." she sighed. Lisa laughed.

"Next up, Demelza. What's Terry's nickname for you?" she asked. Demelza stiffened.

"Delms…" she sighed in embarassment. Luna clapped.

"Not so fast, Luna." Demelza bit back. "I think we'd all be interested in hearing what Harry calls you. He is the Man-Who-Conquered and everything." she finished. Luna blushed heavily.

"Ginny and Hermione know, ask them. Harry called me it when I had 'Meda." she said. Lisa and Demelza grinned. Ginny smirked.

"Harry calls Luna his moonbeam." she chortled. Luna groaned while Ginny and Demelza did a victory dance, the former sticking her tongue out.

"Honestly, Ginny. Grow up. You going to be a mother soon." Luna replied. Ginny sobered up.

"Actually, speaking of my upcoming motherhood, d'you girls mind if I unleash one of my deepest secrets? Only Gringotts knows about it." she asked. Hermione and Luna nodded. Lisa and Demelza gave her thumbs'-up.

"Is it about yours and Neville's wills, by any chance?" Hermione asked. Ginny replied with a 'yes', and took a deep breath.

"I made my will a couple of years ago. Originally, if Neville and I died, as our pretty-much-daughter, 'Meda got everything." she said, looking at Luna.

Luna's jaw dropped.

"Did you change it recently? You said 'originally'. What are the changes?" she asked. Ginny grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"Come June, if Neville and I pass, our possessions go 50-50 between 'Meda and Paige." she smiled.

"Oh, what a nice name for your daughter." Luna said, rubbing Ginny's stomach gently.

"Thanks Lu." Ginny retorted, raising a glass.

"To Paige Samantha Longbottom." she said. A chorus of 'to Paige Samantha Longbottom!' and the clinking of glasses followed.

"Any weird cravings, Ginny?" Luna asked, grinning her head off. Ginny winked at Luna.

"No weirder than what yours were." she maintained.

"Luna had a rep for quirks in Hogwarts." Demelza chortled. Luna looked her in the eye.

"It's funny you should say that, Demelza. My craving was listening to the Beautiful South." she murmured. Demelza's mouth fell open. Luna laughed. "Phillip told me you love the band's music." she exhaled. The rest of the night passed in a haze of Hogwarts memories and embarassing stories. Come Monday 15th, back at Hogwarts, a momentous ocassion took place at lunchtime.

"A snowball fight." Phillip sighed. Joan tutted.

"Today will go down in history as the Great Slyther-gryffinpuff Snowball Fight, mark my words. Luckily we 'Claws have decided to opt out." she explained.

They were right to. At dinner, Rose and Raymond came over to the eagle table to talk - soaked to the bone, and dripping wet.

"My my! What happened?" Joan asked in fake shock. Rose huffed.

"Scorpius and Carly got us." she hissed. The 'Claw triad chuckled.

"Wow. Gryffindor and Slytherin working together. Who knew?" Phillip said.

"Sp-speaking of old in-incidents, per s-se." Raymond proclaimed, with his teeth chattering, looking at 'Meda.

"'Meda, I wish to make a truce." he said, extending his hand. 'Meda looked confused for a second.

"Wha- oh! OH! That was twenty-one years ago. No harm done. It's not like I'm going to slip you Doxy eggs or anything." she asserted. Raymond smiled. Rose looked plain confused.

"What on Merlin's-?"

"Rosie, you mentioned it earlier this year, remember? What also happened that day?" At 'Meda's comment, it suddenly dawned on Rose.

"OH! Cormac whacking Harry in the back of the head." she said. 'Meda mumbled something about 'loser's lurgy'. Joan let out a snort.

"It's so peculiar how many things you can loosely connect from the previous generation." she said. "Hermione asked Cormac to Slughorn's party... then Cormac injured Harry when Luna was commentating." Phillip grinned at this.

"Agreed, Joan. It is peculiar." he muttered. Scorpius suddenly trudged in, smelling faintly of ink. He shot dark looks at the 'Claw triad, then smirked at Rose.

A piece of parchment landed on his head suddenly. _Keep it moving, Malfoy. I have eyes everywhere. I know what you're up to. _This message was in Dominique's lacy script. Scorpius didn't know this, but he paled all the same.

"Go Dom." 'Meda whispered. Rose smiled.

"How many Weasley cousins are pranksters? Dom, Roxanne, Rose..." Phillip trailed.

"You have no grasp at our family's level of mischief, Phillip." Rose laughed, walking away with Raymond. The weather over the next month was bitter, and 'Meda, Phillip and Joan would often sleep in the RoR, immersed in Ravenclaw quilts. On the fourth Wednesday after the snowball fight, Rose woke up with a surprise on her bedside table. Fourteen roses, all from Raymond. Carly, who happened to be Rose's dormmate, clicked instantly.

"Ooohhh! _Roses! _Rose and Raymond sitting in a tree-" but Rose's hissing sounds cut her off. 'Meda came down into the 'Claw common room.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Heaton." Phillip said, hugging her. "Accio 'Meda's gift!" he exclaimed. A teddy bear felt into 'Meda's lap.

"What a symbolically thoughtful gift!" she smiled. Phillip went all nervous. "I-I-I was wondering whether you'd get the joke. I knew you'd like the bear, of course. You're such a sensitive person. I was hesitant to get it for you, but I figured, who cares if it's corny?" he finished.

"Here's to the Beautiful South's music!" 'Meda exclaimed, raising her magohany and phoenix feather wand high in the air. Her accidental magic blew a hole in the girls' dorms staircase. "Oops..." she squeaked.

"'Meda... " Phillip laughed, patting her on the shoulder. "Relax, it's no biggie." A sudden squeak, and the sound of a body sliding down the stairs.

"Obviously it is a HUGE biggie." 'Meda sighed. Joan was crumpled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you two. Happy Valentine's Day." she greeted, an awkward smile on her face. 'Meda blushed.

"Stellacain, that was my fault. I guess I broke the charm on our staircase." she uttered.

"On Valentine's Day too." Phillip laughed and winked.

"PHIL-LIP!" the girls barked. The triad headed down to breakfast.

"No surly cherub-esque dwarfs this time." 'Meda laughed.

"Honestly... 'Meda, is this another nineties story?" Joan asked. 'Meda launched into the famous 'his eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad' anecdote. By the end, Phillip and Joan were holding their ribcages.

"Oh holy mother of... _oh no!_" Joan shrieked.

"Oh no _what?_" Victoire hissed. Phillip wiped his eyes after crying with mirth.

"Fresh-pickled toad..." he gasped, before slamming head-first into the toast.

"Nothing, Vicky." 'Meda said. Victoire huffed and reinforced her Head Girl badge.

"Andromeda, when I am wearing this badge you will address me formally." But 'Meda blew a raspberry.

"Oh shush. You're beginning to sound like Uncle Percy."

And with that, 'Meda hissed Augmenti, and a spray of water hit Victoire in the face.

"Oh Joan. I almost forgot. Happy Valentine's Day." Phillip said, pulling a few Chocolate Frog cards out of his bag. "They're not on loan. You can keep them. The card on top is Agrippa. That's the card I got the Frog from when we first met. These six are some of my most prized Cards. Keep them in good condition." he finished. Joan's eyes were misty.

"Phillip... you would give me your Cards? That's so touching. Thank you." she said, patting him on the back. "You know, you put some thoughtfulness into the gifts." Joan continued. Phillip blushed a bit. 'Meda laughed.

"His gift to me was touching too, Joan. The teddy bear is reflective of the one on the cover of the first Beautiful South album." she stated. At break, the three of them headed off to Professor Clearwater's office.

"And what are you three here for?" the Head of House asked.

"It's just... I went a bit haywire with my wand, Professor." 'Meda said, a guilty tone in her voice. Professor Clearwater nodded.

"Mm-hm..."

"And er... I broke the charm on the girls' dorms staircase." 'Meda's face was slack.

"Don't worry, Miss Potter. I can set it right. I think tomorrow night you'll benefit from a wand training session. In Greenhouse Three at 8:15p.m." the Professor sighed. 'Meda smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." she said.

**AN: I can imagine Dominique being an easy-going prankster as opposed to her tightly-wound sister. 'Meda's magical skills may seem off the wall, whether it be for good (splashing Victoire, ha ha) or for bad (breaking the staircase charm). With Harry as a father she's bound to go crazy with her magic every now and again. Phillip's sentimental side flowed while I was writing the last two paragraphs - he's gone through a fair bit with 'Meda and Joan, and the triad will go through an immense lot together. On a professional note, I think I'm horrible at planning out the time gaps - I'm worried they're jagged and wrongly-paced - but that's just me. **


	7. Jokes and Sympathy: Opposites Combine

**Jokes and Sympathy: Opposites Combine**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Here's a fairly sentimental chapter with a splash of comedy thrown in. Ginny's ultimate girls night in... a hectic snowball fight... and more!**

Five past eight arrived, and 'Meda set off to Greenhouse Three for the training session. A lanky man with dark blonde hair approached her at 8:15.

"Ah. Miss Potter. I am Charms instructor Stewart Ackerley." the man said. 'Meda looked a trifle confused.

"Forgive me, Mr. Ackerley, but if you're a Charms instructor, why are you here? I understand some reasoning, of course, but it seems a bit, well... _off_, if you get my drift." she trailed. Stewart Ackerley let a trace of a grin cross his features.

"I _do_ get your drift, but funnily enough, Miss Potter, it was no simple quirk of accidental magic you did. It was a non-verbal Bombarda. A very strong one at that, to break such a charm. You're very skilled, but sometimes you let your magic get away from you. Considering your parentage, this is hardly surprising." Stewart said. 'Meda went slightly pink.

"I-I-I..." she stuttered. Stewart nodded - dealing with Harry Potter's daughter was a tad tricky.

"Your Head of House tells me you can do very good Stunners." he recited. 'Meda went red.

"That was _months_ ago. And it was self-defense, before you start questioning other people-" but Stewart politely cut her off.

"I've heard the story. And I would like to see what spells you feel you have good control over." 'Meda gripped her magohany and phoenix feather wand and cast.

"Wingardium Levoisa!" she called. A plant shot upwards and landed on another table when 'Meda did the wand movement in reverse. Stewart raised an eyebrow.

"Good control, Miss Potter. Anything else?" he asked. 'Meda looked guilty all of a sudden.

"For this next spell you've going to have injure your nose." she whispered. To her surprise, Stewart grinned.

"Ah. Episkey, am I correct? Very advanced. Give it a go." he said, denting his nose a fair bit. 'Meda inhaled.

"Come on, you don't have a nerve problem, Andromeda..." she muttered. She paled as she directed her wand at Stewart's face. She thought of her mother.

"EPISKEY!" she commanded with all her will. Stewart grunted.

"Ah. Excellent, Miss Potter. You could be a Healer when you finish Hogwarts." he stated. 'Meda fought down a blush.

"My mother took a training course at St. Mungo's." she stuttered. Stewart smiled.

"Ah. Luna Lovegood, best Healer of '99? She treated my dragon pox." he remembered. 'Meda looked shocked.

"I've heard a vague rumour you can do a very complicated feat of magic." Stewart said. 'Meda thought of the day she met Joan and Phillip.

"EXCEPTO PATRONUM!" she exclaimed. A silvery Thestral streaked out of her wand. Stewart clapped for her.

"Hmm...your problem is that sometimes you put too much emphasis on spells sometimes. Just think 'how much do I have to put into this incantation' before you cast the spell. You'll do fine." he explained. 'Meda bowed. "You know, Andromeda, I have been unsure about you. Just keep in check." Stewart said, as he walked out. Joan and Phillip suddenly sped into the greenhouses as soon as the path was clear.

"Whoa you guys! You can Apparate!" 'Meda exclaimed. Joan rolled her eyes - that was 'Meda for you.

"Of _course_ not Heaton. We were hiding. You bowled old Ackerley over, you know? I think he liked you. I heard a rumour that he's an ex-Claw. Maybe he warmed to you because of that." Joan muttered. 'Meda sighed.

"Joan, I'd hate to think he liked my ability all because of some silly reason like a house link, or - Merlin forbid - my father's fame. I wowed him with my witty personality, if anything. And most importantly, my spells." 'Meda tutted. Suddenly another figure appeared.

"And _most importantly_, as Aunt Hermione has told you 'Meda, you can't Apparate in and out of Hogwarts." Louis snickered. 'Meda let out a growl.

"I never thought that you, Louis Weasley, would go over to the 'dark side'." she said, the growl fading into a laugh as she did air quotes.

Louis slicked back his strawberry-blonde hair.

"Me? _Go over? _Never! What with all my charm..." he grinned. 'Meda face-palmed.

"Ugh. You're turning into the Sirius Black of this generation. Your genetics will get you in trouble one day." she groaned. Louis laughed.

"I _really_ doubt it. But if they ever do, I owe you twenty Galleons." he proclaimed.

"Done." 'Meda said, completely deadpan. They shook hands, 'Meda's eyes getting their unique twinkle that showed she was a force to be reckoned with.

"C'mon you three, back to the castle." Louis said, leading the triad the other way.

"Just because your sister is Head Girl that does _not_ give you the right to boss us about." Phillip muttered. Louis smiled.

"Believe me, Master Boot, I incur my own style of rule-abiding." he replied.

"More like rule-breaking." 'Meda whispered loudly. Her cheek earned her a mock-glare from Louis as he pulled the Cloak out of 'Meda's robes.

"Under the Cloak, you three. Ickle firsties aren't supposed to be out this late."

'Meda, Joan and Phillip sent the part-Veela looks of venom.

"We can explain _that_." Louis was shocked that they said it in unison, but didn't show it.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." he laughed. The triad went to bed that night cursing part-Veelas. Monday 19th was eventful, with a rather odd Potions lesson. After an accident, 'Meda's brew exploded, so vicious sludge was split everywhere and Joan and Phillip were covered in boils.

"Go to the Headmistress' office, Potter." Professor Nott hissed in a deadly silky voice. 'Meda hung her head and went to McGonagall's office. When Nott's attention had refocused on the class, Phillip and Joan followed their comrade - it seemed logical.

"Shortbread." Joan said. The gargoyle sprung open, and the triad went up. "Potter, Corner, Boot. What are you three doing here, may I ask?" McGonagall asked. "Professor, we had an accident in Potions." Phillip said. McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

"Then, Master Boot, you and Miss Corner should be in the Hospital Wing." she replied curtly.

"If tradition continues Minerva, a Potter will always have friends to back them up." came the snide voice of one Severus Snape. 'Meda looked at Snape's portrait.

"I am proudly following that tradition, Professor Snape." she said with a smile. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"_Why_ were you summoned to my office?" she asked.

"The reason being is that Professor Nott ordered us. Well, ordered me. Joan and Phillip came willingly. My potion exploded and caused Joan and Phillip some harm. Sorry guys." 'Meda explained, turning her head to say the last two words. McGonagall looked thoughtful.

"It seems that Professor Nott's judgement was a bit faulty. I must say though" she said with a laugh "that you seem to be a natural for causing incidents."

At McGonagall's comment, Snape made a small, dispraging noise.

"Is there a problem with that?" 'Meda said with an edge to her voice - her father was right, Snape did have a nasty side, even if he was probably the bravest man Harry ever knew.

"The so-called problem" Snape hissed waspishly "is that I _thought_ you would be different, Miss Potter. You are, after all, a Ravenclaw, and the first Potter in four generations _not_ to be Sorted into Gryffindor." the portrait finished. 'Meda's face was coloured brightly.

"It was inheriting my mother's wisdom that got me where I am, although I am very brave and rebellious." she said defensively. Snape mumbled something like 'spoken like a true Potter'.

"Come now, Severus. Harry fought to have your portrait here. The best thing to do is to show his daughter some decency." Albus Dumbledore's portrait said. A reedy voice cut in.

"Hmm. Although if you saw the way the Potters treat Grimmauld Place, Albus, you might change your mind." Phineas Nigellus muttered. 'Meda smiled, and the other two had to supress giggles - Luna's prank at Christmas was still fresh in their minds.

"Anyway, I will talk to Professor Nott and try to convince him it was an accident." McGonagall proclaimed with the faintest of grins, shooing them off. Madam Pomfrey was a tad annoyed that Joan and Phillip hadn't come to the Hospital Wing straight away.

"If it had been just a broken nose I would have cured them myself." 'Meda said in a meek voice. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"At least_ you're _not following in _your father's _footsteps in injuries." she chuckled. That night, 'Meda went for a late-night stroll under the Cloak. Stumbling across the Trophy Room, she unearthed Harry and Ron's awards. She was shocked. She cornered Rose at break the following day.

"Rosie! Rosie! You _have_ to come and see this!" the Ravenclaw exclaimed. Rose found herself being dragged off to the trophy room.

"Look!" 'Meda pointed at the awards. Rose's jaw dropped. _Special Awards for Services to the School awarded to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for demolishing the threat of the Chamber of Secrets._ Rose shook her head.

"Whoa. What..." she trailed, shell-shocked. 'Meda supressed a smirk.

"You'd think our parents' live quite comfortably off those Merlins anyway." she said. A flutter of parchment hitting the floor was heard.

"Curse you, Boot!" Joan's voice could be heard.

"Oh lord." 'Meda said. "I know you two are using the Map." she said. Joan and Phillip emerged.

"We were looking for you." they chorused - then paused to look at the trophies. When they saw Harry and Ron's awards they staggered. The triad may have come under fire from Louis, but they soon did an act that was worthy of Prefects - making sure a student didn't do a supreme wrong-doing.

They had to double back at Potions on February 28th, and caught Carly Simon in the act.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble." Phillip chimed. Carly paled - her plan was done for. "It's not what you think!" she exclaimed. 'Meda's eyes shone, and she shook her head.

"Hmm... I think we've gotten lucky." she said with a laugh. All the colour drained out of Carly's face quicker than you could say 'Vane'.

"If you must know, I'm slipping up in Potions. I thought I'd have a quick dash of Felix Felicis." she stuttered. 'Meda smirked.

"I thought so. Lucky I can do Legilimency on a minor level. Since I'm a compassionate person, I won't tell. But if you put one foot wrong again, I'll go to Professor Longbottom." she uttered. At the mention of her Head of House, Carly twitched.

"All right, _all right_..." she whispered, putting the Felix back. That night, 'Meda wrote a letter to Harry about the adventrous Potions-related brand of justice. _Dear Dad, I ran into Carly Simon after Professor Nott's lesson. She was trying to smuggle some Felix Felicis. Didn't Romilda Vane smuggle a Potion once? I fear Carly may be following in her mother's footsteps. Give my love to Mum, Ginny, and all the Weasleys. Love, 'Meda._

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry was resting on the sofa. Astraea hooted and he got up. By the end of 'Meda's letter, he was holding himself for fear of crying with laughter. He grabbed some parchment, and wrote back. _Dear 'Meda, yes, Romilda did smuggle a potion. She slipped some Armortentia into Ron's Chocolate Cauldrons. Well, he said they were his. Romilda really meant to get me. But Ron insisted they were a birthday present, and being Ron, scoffed the lot. The funniest thing is tomorrow it'll be twenty-one years since that incident. Love Dad._ 'Meda rolled her eyes. How many girls had been hung up on her father, just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived? It was a bit frightening. The next day when the triad were walking to the Hall from Ravenclaw Tower, a draft hit them. They shivered a bit.

"Oof, it's a bit nippy." Phillip muttered. 'Meda nodded.

"It _is_ quite freezing." she agreed. Joan's teeth chattered.

"It's r-r-ruddy _B-BONE CH-CH-CHILLING!_" she exclaimed. Phillip and 'Meda both just burst out laughing - Joan was never that forward with words. The Great Hall had turned into an ice rink of sorts - almost everywhere was an icy blue. McGonagall's face was like stone at the Head Table.

"Will the culprit come forward?" she hissed.

A mocha-coloured body in Gryffindor robes trembled. Said body was then followed by her brother. 'Meda grumbled - she knew it. Fred and Roxanne trotted to the front of the Hall. Where they promptly got their ears chewed off by the Headmistress in front of the whole school. The lion Quidditch team suddenly found itself without Beaters for a week. Elizabeth Sloper and Jerry Coote didn't exactly make excellent subs, but sometimes you just had to make do with what you had. Dom Weasley, the Hufflepuff Seeker, was grinning at this. Indeed, Hufflepuff trampled Gryffindor at the next match. After the 'Puff victory, Roxanne was in a towering temper, and unfortunately Dom got the worst of it. The mocha-skinned Weasley knew how to hold a grudge for a fairly long time, and soon an ugly incident occured where the Seeker crashed into a wall. Dominique, being quite light and fairly tiny for a fifth-year, broke a lot of her bones when Roxanne hexed her into the wall, and Louis, seeing his sister sprawled out like that, took her to the Hospital Wing, levitating her a bit - she was barely conscious. Dom woke up to see 'Meda, Joan, Phillip and Louis peering at her with anxiety.

"Hey Dom." 'Meda smiled, grasping her godcousin's hand to comfort her. Dominique squeaked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Miss Weasley has at least forty bones broken." she continued. Dom's throat went dry.

"Oh my..." the patient moaned. Madam Pomfrey nodded gravely. As she walked away, a familiar spark of blue hair emerged.

"Ted-dy!" Dom croaked, coughing. Teddy rushed over.

"Hi Dommy." he said, cradling her slight frame. Dom blushed.

"Don't c-call me that!" she demanded, before breaking into a large coughing fit. Teddy sat down, maneuvering Dominique so her head rested on his chest. She sighed contentedly.

"So, how's the Auror course coming?" 'Meda asked. Teddy smiled.

"It's fine. I keep myself to myself and go along without leg-ups." he chuckled.

"Being the department Head's godson helps you get through." Joan smirked. Teddy mock-glared at her.

"What did I _just _say about no leg-ups, Miss Corner?" he hissed. 'Meda grabbed a flannel.

"Augamenti!" she proclaimed, wringing the flannel of the drips. She folded it and put it on Dominique's head. This caused a moan of 'thanks' from the wounded patient.

"Teddy, I didn't think you'd visit just for me." Dominique said. Teddy's hair flashed a rainbow.

"There are two Hogwarts girls I would cut corners for, because they mean everything to me." he smirked. 'Meda pouted - he obviously meant Victoire and Dominique. How dare he! She was his _godsister_!

"'Meda, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'm dating Victoire, but you and Dom will always be my super-special girls." Teddy said, his eyes sparkling. This resulted in friendly kisses from his super-special girls. 'Meda and Dom grinned, and Joan and Phillip sniggered when they saw Teddy's cheeks burn.

"No doubt that Vic is nailing Roxanne right now." he said. Dom's smile was one of satisfaction.

"Speaking of nailing people, Madam Pomfrey will nail you if you don't drink your Skele-Gro." the Metamorph finished, hugging her loosely, giving the triad a wave, and exiting. Dominique inhaled - part-Veela or not, she couldn't handle this.

"Down it quick." Phillip said. Dom did so, grabbing the flannel in her other hand. She didn't need it, luckily. Joan patted her back. Dominique coughed, and Joan slipped her hand back - a shock had gone through it.

"Holy mother of _Merlin_, Dominique..." she hissed. Dominique raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. Joan inhaled.

"Well, to put it bluntly, _you_. It's just... you seem so _frail_... and if a newbie like me can say that about a fifth-year, then there's something wrong." she said, her expressive eyes full of sympathy. Dom laughed lightly.

"It's just the impact of the wall to my spine, I suppose." she said. Phillip chuckled.

"Just get better, alright?" he said. Dom nodded, winking at him. Later in the RoR, 'Meda and Joan were smirking at Phillip.

"What?" he sighed. 'Meda hiccoughed.

"Subtle winks..." Joan muttered, laughing. Phillip turned the faintest trace of pink.

"I- wha- you're crazy!" he exclaimed. The girls clutched their hearts.

"We're wounded, Paisley!" 'Meda said.

"Dom _is _part-Veela. And _I _think-" but Phillip blew a raspberry, stopping the silver-eyed girl's speech. 'Meda cleared her throat.

"And_ I _think she's worked her magic on you." she continued.

"And _I _think that _you_, Andromeda Ginevra Potter, are completely and_ utterly _out of your freaking _mind_." Phillip growled. Joan started to sing mockingly.

"Phillip's crushing on Dominique! Phillip's crushing on Dominique..." she hummed. Phillip brandished his wand.

"I am _not_! Three reasons: one, she's four years my senior - two, I'm too young to have crushes - and three-" but Joan cut him off.

"-she's devastatingly _purty_?" she sighed dreamily, obviously mimicking a lovestruck personality. Phillip harrumphed.

"And _three_, it was just a wink. Her Veela blood must have been pumping extra hard to get in sync with the Skele-Gro." he finished. The girls laughed.

"We were _joking_, Paisley. We know you're not lusting after her. After seven months you should know what we're like." they chorused. Phillip sighed. 'Meda flourished the _töfa_ ring.

"And you know we'll be friends forever." she said. On April 16th - Quidditch matches and lessons did occupy time; a surprising chunk had flown by since the ice rink prank - Roxanne received a red letter. She glanced at Neville at the staff table, who was looking at her with no mercy in his usually kind face. The letter started to smoke.

"_ROXANNE GEORGINA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU HEX YOUR COUSIN INTO A WALL!_" Angelina Weasley's voice rung throughout the Hall. The Gryffindors were stunned - the table was violently shaking because of the reverb on Angelina's voice.

"_YOU'RE LUCKY I'M THE ONE SCOLDING YOU! JUST IMAGINE WHAT YOUR AUNT FLEUR WOULD BE SCREAMING AT YOU FOR HURTING DOM! YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE! MCGONAGALL WAS RIGHT TO STRIP YOUR QUIDDITCH PRIVILEGES!_" And with that, the Howler unfurled into pieces. Roxanne looked like she'd been hit with Petrificus Totalus.

"Oops..." Joan whispered. Roxanne learnt the error of her ways and her bond with Dominique repaired quickly. Back at Grimmauld Place a couple of days later, Harry dipped his quill in an ink pot, pondering over what to write for this letter he had in his head. He decided quickly.

_Dear Dudley, how are you? Listen, I know we've been reuniting through letters, and I'd like to meet face-to-face again after all this time. And not just you. Petunia as well. Listen, is two weeks today a good date? Because you mentioned you're on sabbatical. I have a lot to settle on that day, and I'd like to visit then. Can you tell me whether you can convince Petunia? Let me know whether it's 'safe' to come to 4 Privet Drive then. Harry. P.S. Write your reply on paper and attach to the owl's leg - she'll know to send it back to me._ Harry laughed as he finished the letter. 'Safe' had been the right word to use. He really wanted to rebuild the bridge with the Dursleys - despite everything, they were family.

"What are you doing?" Luna's voice asked. Harry put the letter in the envelope and wrote Dudley Dursley on it. Hedwig II took off out of the window. Luna gave Harry a glance as if to say _Harry James Potter you are so in for it you lovable lout!_ Harry laughed - after all these years he could still tell what Luna said by glances - they'd have whole conversations with just facial expressions sometimes.

"What?" Luna pouted. Harry laughed some more.

"It's... Merlin, Lu. The soul bond we've developed means I can tell what you're thinking by your facial expression." he chortled. Luna laughed with him.

"If you must know I've been writing to my cousin Dudley. I thought two weeks from now would be a good time to finally reconnect." Harry continued. Luna nodded gravely - this May 2nd would hit hard for sure. It seemed unbelievable that it was twenty years this year since the Final Battle. Since May 2nd was a public holiday, the students were excused from lessons if it happened to fall on a weekday, but remained at Hogwarts anyway. With 'Meda being Harry's daughter and everything, Neville made up an arrangement which he said would stand for her whole seven years at the castle - after the lessons on May 1st, 'Meda would Floo home to Grimmauld Place to stay there until just before breakfast of May 3rd. He had to fight Penelope Clearwater and McGonagall to do it, but he won. And so after lessons on May 1st (when it rolled around), 'Meda had Flooed home with Neville in tow. Luna hugged them both.

"It's so good to see you two!" she exclaimed.

"How's Ginny doing?" Neville asked. Luna rolled her eyes. _Neville..._ she thought.

"Gin's doing fine." she replied.

"No crazed hormone swings?" Neville asked.

"Harry and I have to try and calm down when she gets edgy." Luna muttered. Neville mumbled a meek 'sorry'. Luna laughed.

"How's Ginny coming to Hogwarts tomorrow?" 'Meda asked.

"By very careful Side-Along." Luna said.

**AN: I think half of the chapter was great work, and at the same time, the remainder was quite weak. But it's a good chapter overall. Joan guessing about Stewart Ackerley being a former 'Claw was completely true. He was the first Ravenclaw in his year was he was Sorted in Goblet. It's shocking how many characters turn up over the course of HP, even if it's being mentioned just once. I figured 'why not resurrect a few, or invent their kids?'. That's why Elizabeth Coote and Jerry Sloper turn up - they _are_ Ritchie Coote's daughter and Kirk Sloper's son. The 8th chapter has the reunion to commerate the twentieth anniversary of the Final Battle amongst its sequences. Expect some familiar faces and salt being rubbed in old wounds when that scene comes, along with other memorable events.**


	8. Twenty Years After The Final Battle

**Twenty Years After The Final Battle**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Here's the 20-year reunion, and emotions will spark in this one for sure.**

Dudley had replied saying it was fine for the Potters to go to 4 Privet Drive. Very late on May 1st, 2018, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, a very sullen look in his eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Luna asked, walking in. Harry looked at her. Wonderful Luna, looking lovely as ever in her white-and-purple-striped nightgown. How could he possibly lie to her?

"Drinking away my sorrows." he mumbled, raising the Firewhisky bottle. Luna's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"_Harry! _How much have you had!" she hissed. Harry's sullen look disappeared - Luna was doing what she did best, looking out for him. Emerald met silvery-blue.

"Only half a bottle. Three shots." he said, remorse in his voice. Luna sat down, consciously placing her hand on Harry's.

"Harry, don't do it. I know, _I know_ May 2nd's hurtful and brings back pain. But remember what I said when we found my shoes after the Ministry deal." she replied. Harry realised his wife was right - he'd always have the portraits and the memories. Things we lose really did have a way coming back to us in the end.

"One drink, Lu. Just have one shot with me." Harry pleaded. Luna softened - Harry had gone through hell and returned, quite literally. She remembered how her face had just plain slackened in shock when Harry had 'died'. Their brief reunion on the bench had lifted her spirits, with a very emotional reconciliation later that night.

"OK, one drink." she said, her voice heavy with emotion. Harry poured a shot.

"To all the fallen heroes." he mumbled. Luna echoed his toast, and they drank. Harry woke at eight the next morning with a slight headache. He woke 'Meda, and they both walked down in their nightclothes to the smell of Luna's breakfast.

"Why did you wake me up early?" 'Meda asked. Harry smiled loosely.

"I've been writing to my cousin Dudley for a few months. We haven't seen each other in nearly twenty-one years, and I felt today would be a good day to reconnect." he said. 'Meda had a knowing look.

"I think that it's great to do it today." she proclaimed.

"We're planning a few commemorative trips today anyway." Luna said, walking over. The family sat down to eat. Afterwards, the three of them changed into their incognito best Muggle clothes - causal, but a slight formalness to them too.

"Looking_ good_, Luna!" Sirius called from his portrait.

"SIRIUS!" Lily and Tonks barked, while Harry hissed at the portrait.

"Sirius Orion Black, I'm afraid I am going to have to make you have a second death for making a pass at my wife." he snarled jokingly. Luna slightly blushed - she was in a simple red dress, but Harry assured her that it was great.

With a small 'pop!', the three appeared in an alleyway in Privet Drive. Harry shivered.

"Merlin... I..." he started.

"What's wrong?" 'Meda asked. Harry waved an airy hand.

"Remember the Dementor attack in my fifth year?" he said. 'Meda nodded - he had told her anyway.

"It happened in this very alley. But this was the first location that sprung to my mind. The Ministry got so agitated with me for underage magic... but at my hearing, Amelia Bones, Merlin bless her soul, said the verdict was towards me, and they let me off." Harry finished. 'Meda's eyes widened.

"Whoa. Amelia Bones as in Joan's great-aunt?" she pondered.

"The very same." her father replied. When they reached the pathway of number four, Harry stopped. A rush of memories hit him. He laughed a solemn laugh - the Ford Anglia incident had leapt to his mind. The raven-haired man knocked on the door. He was met by a face he hadn't seen in _years_.

"H-Harry? Is th-that you?" Petunia Dursley asked. Harry tried to smile the best he could.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. Thanks for letting me visit. May we come in?" he asked, gesturing to himself, Luna, and 'Meda. Petunia nodded, leading them in. Harry's eyes avoided the stairs. Luna noticed the cupboard, and her eyes narrowed. Harry's headshake said _let it go, we're here to try and make amends_.

The Potters walked into the living room.

"Hello Harry." Dudley said, shaking his hand. A medium-height brunette next to Dudley spoke.

"So is this your mystical cousin?" the brunette asked. Dudley nodded.

"Yes, Vi. Harry's my cousin. And mystical might be a very appropriate word to use." he laughed, Harry smirking with him. Petunia, Dudley, 'Vi', Harry, Luna and 'Meda all sat down on armchairs and sofas.

"So Harry, introduce your family." Petunia said. Harry smiled.

"With pleasure. This is my wife Luna-" he patted Luna's hand "-and daughter Andromeda." He finished by ruffling 'Meda's hair.

"Andromeda as in the constellation?" Petunia asked. Harry nodded.

"I suppose. It's a namesake really. We named her after Luna's mother." he said.

"My wife here is Violet." Dudley said. Harry noticed something.

"Where's Vernon?" he asked. A mumble from Petunia indicated that she had separated from him. Violet's eyes settled on Harry and 'Meda.

"I must say Harry, Andromeda looks a lot like you-" but Harry cut her off.

"-but you can see hints of Luna in her eyes, smile and figure? I know. She's like me with the whole 'looking like her father and having her mother's eyes' thing too." he ended, glancing at Petunia. Petunia smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I _really_ am." she said, real remorse in her voice.

"Petunia didn't really care for me growing up, and my eyes are just like my mother's, who she loved, despite some jealousy." Harry asserted, answering Violet's look.

"Why did you choose today to visit?" Dudley asked.

"It's been twenty years today since we... conquered the threat." Luna said. Dudley waved his hand dismissively.

"Luna, Vi's a strong person. She can take it." he said. Harry swallowed, and looked at Violet.

"Violet... it's just... the reason Dudley has probably kept me in the dark is because Luna, 'Meda and I are wizards." he said. Violet's eyes popped.

"Wizards? Like, broomsticks and dangerous potions?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. I wouldn't say _dangerous_ potions, but yes, we are magical." Luna replied.

"What's the whole twenty years thing about?" Violet asked. Harry inhaled.

"Twenty years ago I defeated the most evil wizard of all time in a horrendous battle. Many friends of mine helped fight the battle. A few... passed on." he finished, inhaling again. Luna hugged him. Violet's face whitened.

"Oh God... I'm sorry." she whispered. Harry frowned sadly - not at Violet, but just because it was crashing down on him - the reunion was soon.

"So Harry, what do you do in the wizarding world?" Petunia asked. Harry looked at her. Petunia laughed.

"I'm surprised as you are. I know, I just said the word 'wizard' without shrieking." she grinned.

"I'm head of the Auror department - I used to help get rid of remaining dark wizards, but now it's paperwork. That being said, after all I've gone through I deserve peace. I like a quiet life." Harry laughed.

"I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me." Luna smiled. Harry kissed her on the cheek and beamed, a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Luna, what do you do?" Dudley asked.

"I'm a journalist. In fact I run the family trade of writing the _Quibbler_." the blonde replied.

"It's a very abstract wizarding magazine." Harry said, because the three Muggles looked blank.

"How did you get here? I don't see a car." Petunia queried.

"Wizards can appear out of thin air." Luna replied.

"We could've come here on the motorbike." Harry said innocently.

"You couldn't persuade me ride_ that _again. A few minutes were bad enough. From London to Surrey would have been hell." Luna proclaimed. Harry gave a booming laugh.

"That was nearly twelve years ago, and a completely different situation." he replied.

"Besides, we couldn't Floo." he finished. Dudley paled.

"Am I missing something?" Violet asked.

"Wizards can travel through fireplaces. And once, my family-in-all-but-blood the Weasleys came to pick me up. Obviously this fireplace wouldn't work, so it was blown apart. Then the twins in the family gave Dudley a joke sweet." Harry said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"I can't decide which was more horrible, the frog-like tongue or the pig tail." Dudley said, with the faintest trace of humour.

"Pig tail?" Violet exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later." he muttered.

"Don't worry, Dudley. I've seen worse human-to-animal tricks." Harry said neutrally. Luna and 'Meda laughed.

"One of these days I think we're going to have to talk about your Hogwarts days." Dudley said. "It seems like you have a lot of stories to tell."

"That I do." Harry replied reminiscently.

"How about the story of how you and Luna met?" Petunia queried. Luna beamed.

"In short Harry and I had been platonic friends for a year before we got together. We met in his fifth year and my fourth. I helped him that year when he was feeling down - apparently, I have a talent for consoling people." Luna laughed, her silver eyes sparkling.

"Of course you do." Harry smirked, deadpan. Luna laughed again.

"Anyway, in my fifth year one day I bumped into Harry at a local pub, we talked about sentimental things, and later on back at Hogwarts we realised we liked each other as better than friends." she finished, with her head resting comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh that's lovely." Violet smiled.

"Shall I make some tea?" Petunia asked. Harry nodded. After a comfortable hour the black-haired man glanced at his watch. He cursed mentally.

"Oh, the time ran away with us." he said.

"Sorry we can't stay longer." Luna continued, glancing at the clock and following Harry's quip.

"Time's a fickle thing. We were probably a waste of it." Harry half-chuckled.

"I don't think you're a waste of time." Dudley retorted. Harry laughed.

"Another inside joke?" Violet pondered. Dudley nodded.

"I'll see you out." Petunia said, getting up. The three Potters and one Dursley stood by the door. Harry opened it, and Luna and 'Meda walked onto the doorstep, all three facing Petunia, who wore a loose smile.

"It was good to see you Harry. I mean it." she said with sincerity.

"Likewise." Harry said, a slight strain in his voice. Luna noticed, but kept quiet.

"What did you want to say, that day I left?" Harry asked his aunt. Petunia looked into his eyes - _Lily's eyes_.

"That underneath the hostility, I cared for you. I still do." she said.

"Remorse can guide us sometimes." Harry said, patting her on the shoulder. She smiled.

"I never guessed you'd have your mum's eyes, as all." she uttered.

"Funny, that." Luna half-laughed. "It's just that I have my mother's eyes as well." she said, for Petunia looked confused.

Luna shook her hand.

"It was good to meet you." the ex-Ravenclaw said.

"Same here." Petunia replied. She looked at 'Meda.

"Harry wasn't lying. You are like him with the 'looking like your father but having your mother's eyes' thing."

"I can't decide whether it's a blessing or a curse." 'Meda joked. Petunia looked at all three, her gaze slightly more on Harry.

"You've built up a good family, Harry. I hope you stay happy."

"I will, don't worry." Harry countered. After Petunia shut the door, the family Apparated to Godric's Hollow, Luna and 'Meda holding onto Harry.

"Where are we?" 'Meda asked.

"Godric's Hollow." Luna said. Harry suddenly walked off - he seemed to know where he was going. The other two followed him.

"C'mon." he muttered, knowing that they were there. Luna's eyes started to water a tiny bit when they passed the church. She'd been to Lily's and James' graves a few times, but never on May 2nd - she made that choice out of kindness to Harry, but this year he'd won the option to.

"I think I know the reason-" but 'Meda's gentle voice was cut off by her mother's look. Luna simply nodded, sparing a tiny glance at the war memorial of the Potters. The family then came across a crumbling, mossy stone. Harry suddenly bent down onto his knees, his hand running over the triangular eye.

"Ignotus." he murmured. Luna gasped.

"You never told me-"

"Hermione found it, that fateful Christmas." Harry said, almost monotone. 'Meda walked up to the stone, and traced the edge with her fingers. This was the earliest ancestor she knew of, and family was one of most important things to her.

"I'm going to find my parents, OK?" Harry said, getting up. Luna and 'Meda touched Ignotus' stone for a few seconds more. The three then walked to the white marble grave. Luna conjured some lilies and placed them on it. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_. Harry read the message, trying to block tears. He did it, but memories of Christmas 1997 marred his mind.

"Your sacrifice will always be remembered, Grandma Lily and Grandpa James." 'Meda said, almost choking.

"Yours too." Luna whispered in Harry's ear. Harry knew she was referring to the Forbidden Forest. They just stood there, silent. Harry patted 'Meda's shoulder.

"Do you want me to conjure some flowers?" he asked. 'Meda nodded.

"Jasmines might be nice." she said.

"Done." Harry replied, producing jasmines with a wand movement. 'Meda placed them on the stone. Harry looked at Luna, a sad smile on his face. She gave a shrug.

Harry went on his knees to be on 'Meda's eye-level.

"Your namesake is nearby, you know." he said, emotion in his voice.

"Really?" she asked.

"I finalised moving her singular plot on September 24, 1999. The tenth anniversary of the accident." Harry said. Luna smiled at him - she remembered when he'd done that. Harry had been suffocated by Luna's hug - she knew he'd done it so the three people dearest to the couple would be near each other.

"Is this where you go every September 24th when you drop me off at Longbottom Manor?" 'Meda asked.

"Yes." her parents replied, walking towards a granite grave. The main rectangular body was the base of a lamp. At the top of the lampshade was a granite swallow. On either side of the base, just above the inscriptions, were stone conch shells.

"It's..._ beautiful_." 'Meda gasped. Luna nodded, lost for words - the tombstone was as symbolic as ever. The lamp stood for immortality, which led into the swallow which represented motherhood. The conch shells were for wisdom.

"Andromeda Lovegood. January 12th, 1959 to September 24th, 1989. Caring wife, devoted mother and adventurous researcher. Your kind soul and unyielding enthusiasm are sorely missed." 'Meda read, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll give you two a minute." Harry said, walking away. He knew he shouldn't intrude. Luna was quietly sniffling by the grave, and 'Meda was plain silent. He knew it was painful for them - Luna had clear memories of her mother, and Harry concluded that was worse than barely having any at all. _As for 'Meda, it must be numbing to never be able to meet the relative she was named after_ he thought. 'Meda was suddenly by his side.

"Look at the stone." she murmured, her eyes a little watery. Harry turned his head. Luna had conjured some forget-me-nots on her mother's grave. He walked up to her.

"She would have loved you, you know. I can imagine you two having a good laugh together. Merlin... I never imagined coming here on May 2nd. It makes her death all the harder." Luna sighed.

"You know your mother's looking down on you, Lu. And 'Meda too. She adores you both, and _you _know more that than anyone else. All it takes is a look up to the stars, and you'll feel her love."

"Oh Harry..." Luna mumbled, silent tears landing on her husband's shoulder as she hugged him. "...and I thought I was the insightful one." she sniffed.

"Shall we go back to Grimmauld Place and rest?" Harry queried. Luna smiled. 'Meda had heard that, and held onto Harry's arm.

After a calm rest, the family woke up and got dressed into what they'd picked for the reunion - Harry in deep red Ministry robes, Luna in a long, white short-sleeved dress with blue sequins, and 'Meda in a purple top with white jeans, her Ravenclaw tie around her neck. They Apparated to Hogsmeade Station.

"_You can't Apparate in and out of Hogwarts!_" Harry said in a Hermione-ish voice. Luna and 'Meda howled with laughter. Speak of the devil, three redheads and a bushy brunette suddenly appeared. 'Meda screamed comically.

"Oh be quiet you." Hermione joked, beaming at her.

"You know that 'Meda has inherited my extreme sense of humour, Hermione." Luna chuckled.

"But I fail to see where Rose gets her adventurousness from." 'Meda laughed, winking at the redhead in question.

"'Meda..." Rose warned.

"What?" 'Meda asked, her silver eyes all large and innocent.

"Oh don't give me the doe eyes." Rose snapped. Luna stifled a giggle.

"Come on everybody." Harry said, a sudden sombre tone in his voice. Everyone followed. A burst of heat went through Harry and spread to Luna when they reached the Hogwarts gates.

"No broken nose this time." Luna murmured lovingly into her husband's ear. Eventually they walked into the Hogwarts grounds, where all the reunion invitees were - Battle survivors and some of their children. At 12pm all the guests were sat in rows, all quiet.

McGonagall cleared her throat and stood before a plain microphone, and cast a Sonorus charm on it - the mike itself worked with no electrical wires and with a simple charm (Hermione took full credit for such an invention).

"Today we are here to signify twenty years of peace, but we must also remember the losses of May 2nd, 1998. So it gives me tremendous pleasure to welcome an incredibly special guest, and truly the man of the hour, Mr. Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed, and applause broke out. Harry stood up, slowly walking to the mike. He noticed Luna and 'Meda's eyes looking at him moreso, giving him confidence.

"I don't really know what to say. I guess that... Fred Weasley The First would have been pulling a big prank to mess this service up good-naturedly if he were here - I'm pretty sure the famous fireworks incident has become Hogwarts legend." the green-eyed man said, pausing to hear murmurs of 'it has indeed' from the students that were in the rows.

"Colin Creevey may have got on my nerves, but he proved his loyalty to Hogwarts and me, and I would've trusted him to take a big picture of this event if he was still with us." he continued. Ginny, Luna and Demelza all blunk at this - Colin had been in their year.

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks... trusted me to take care of Teddy, and I have, but not in the way that they would have. Tonks' legacy lives in her son through Metamorph abilities, and Remus, Merlin bless him, has passed his mild-mannered yet Marauder-ish personality onto Teddy." Harry said, a lone tear streaking down his face. Teddy took this opportunity to stand up, earning respectable applause from the crowd. "And now the final part of my speech... which is reserved for the bravest man I ever knew. Severus Snape." Harry halted his speech, and an odd hush fell over the crowd at the mention of Snape's name.

"Now, to sum the former Potions professor up properly... that would be quite a task. He and I had our spats and disagreements, and yet when it came down to true natures, he saved me in desperate situations. They say black represents metaphorical evil, and white represents metaphorical good. Snape was a truly grey character. A Slytherin that died like a Gryffindor." Harry finished. There was utterly dead silence.

"And now speaking of true heroes and changing emotions, it's time for an extremely special and very close friend of mine to come to the front. Neville Longbottom, would you stand?" Harry asked, walking away, sitting down in the seat next to Luna, and joining in the clapping from the crowd. Neville stood before the microphone, seeing Ginny beam at him.

"I guess what Harry was trying to say was that people change. Back in my schooldays, Snape hated me, and I feared him. That much was evident by my Boggart in third-year. But twenty years ago today I changed. I ended up killing Nagini the snake, Snape's true killer. I avenged him. It's a true awakening when you avenge a rival. Harry didn't tell me what I'd really done until about a week later. He just gave me the task of killing the snake. I assure you all, hell would have frozen over before my courage failed me in that Battle. You had to choose where your loyalties laid that day. Luckily enough of Dumbledore's Army arrived to overcome the Death Eaters." the Herbology professor finished to raptrous applause. McGonagall came to the front.

"Now that Potter and Longbottom have given their speeches-" but Harry and Neville made indignant noises. A combined laugh came from the crowd.

"They may be war heroes, but they are my former students, and can I adress them as such!" McGonagall exclaimed, but there was a trace of humour in her voice.

"Anyway, now that Harry and Neville have given their speeches, you can all mingle." she finished. Harry stood next to Luna, who instantly laced her arm in his.

"At least she didn't mention us two scaring her once we emerged from under the Cloak." Luna laughed.

"Indeed." Harry replied - _Merlin, that seemed like yesterday _he mused.

"Is that true?" 'Meda asked.

"Speaking of emerging silently." Luna laughed, ruffling 'Meda's hair. Harry snickered. He then saw a glimpse of someone he hadn't seen for years.

"'Meda, sweetheart, take off the diadem charm." Harry said hurriedly.

"Why?" 'Meda asked.

"_Trust me_." Harry punctuated. 'Meda put the charm in her jeans just in time.

"Oh... hello, Harry. Um... bad time?" Cho Thomas née Chang asked, walking over to face the Man-Who-Conquered. Harry's green eyes were slits - was it cruel fate that Cho had echoed her words that she'd said on the first day of his fifth year? He didn't know, but seeing as Luna was right next to him, Cho's reappearance was extremely awkward for multiple reasons.

"Listen Cho, I have a feeling what you're going to say-" but the former Seeker cut Harry off.

"Please, Harry. One grain of redemption is all I want!"

"Well seeing as I know Harry better than anyone, I can safely say he is not giving you that grain at all." Luna said, her eyes translucent and an edge to her voice.

"Luna's right, Cho. You'll have to down some Felix Felicis before you're forgiven." Harry continued, letting Luna relax into him. Cho looked shocked.

"Be glad we're on civil terms. I know a fair few people who would hex you." the green-eyed man smirked.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really am. And it know doesn't mean much after all this time, but please accept my apologies. And Dean sends his apologies if he caused you any trouble."

"_Absolutely not_. Dean_ knows _what he did wrong, and I can't spare him mercy." Harry muttered.

"He can be a bit hostile with his jet black aura, can't he?" Luna queried quietly, but Harry heard her and had to cover a laugh - his blonde-haired angel had said something extremely similar on one of the best days of his life, Nov 21st, 1996.

"Just be glad Ginny hasn't come over. She still feels resentment, and you know why. And Susan wouldn't spare you for an instant." Luna said. Cho's face twitched - she remembered throwing Michael that glance when she came into the RoR.

"Right. I've got the message." she stuttered.

"I'd bet Galleons you have." Harry hissed. Cho knew he was secretly refering to the old DA galleons.

"Goodbye, Cho." Luna said, a tone of finality in her voice as the Potters walked off.

Cho's face showed a mix of anger and confusion - all she'd wanted to do was apologise.

"I'm guessing Cho made you walk on metaphorical hot coals that were extremely scorching, then?" 'Meda asked.

"There's a_ lot _of bad blood. The full situation's_ really _complicated. I know I laid the Ginny-bursting-in incident off until earlier this year, but believe me, the situation with Cho has a lot of angles and it must wait until you've matured." Harry explained.

"I remember when you showed me that memory that has Cho as a bystander of sorts." 'Meda said. Luna perked up.

"To answer your question 'Meda, the reason that Ginny had fury etched into her face was because Cho sent Ginny's life off-track. And I was smirking was because twenty years ago today I got one up on Cho. I'll save the rest, but if you'd worn your charm, it would have caused a lot of trouble." Luna said. The family spent the rest of the reunion catching up with old classmates - including a rather angsty recognition from Draco Malfoy for the life-debt that he owed the Man-Who-Conquered. Most significantly, Harry seperately thanked Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnegan for saving him from the Dementors. Luna had smiled at that, as she'd helped Ernie and Seamus save Harry, and had given her emerald-eyed love words of encouragement to help him conjure his stag.

**AN: This was a trifle of a chapter to finally type out. Lots of bits were floating around in my head but they couldn't become solid, per se. I tried the best I could, and I created the atmosphere I wanted for this chapter relatively clearly. A few thoughts had to get condensed, but I'm happy with this one, considering I had the general idea envisioned for a fair while. The title is a spin on 'Nineteen Years Later' - it just seemed like a good idea with the whole nostalgia thread running through.**


	9. Varying Shades of Blue

**Varying Shades of Blue**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Writer's block is a truly terrible disease... anyway, the tense atmosphere of the last chapter lingers throughout but it's all merry at the end! This chapter's title is a spoof of a song title - trying to figure out. Joan mentions the actual title subliminally somewhere.**

A week after the reunion, a particularly sunny day for May 9th, 'Meda walked down to breakfast.

"Hey Heaton." Phillip greeted her. 'Meda smiled.

"Where's Joan?" she asked.

"She must be having a slight lay-in. She _did_ say she was feeling a tad off-colour last night." Phillip replied.

"I'll get her up." 'Meda beamed. Phillip shook his head.

"This is Joan Eleanor Corner we're dealing with, 'Meda." he laughed. 'Meda rolled her eyes.

"Watch me work my magic, Phillip Christian Boot." she remarked. Phillip made a face when 'Meda mentioned his middle name. The silver-eyed girl laughed, then ate her morning meal. "Time to see if someone slipped Joan a Sleeping Potion." she said. Phillip chuckled.

"Just don't be late for Herbology." he proclaimed.

"Pffft! I'm the Professor's goddaughter! You know as much as I do that Neville will let me slide!" 'Meda chirped, skipping away in a manner worthy of her mother. She knocked on the first-year girls' dorm door, and didn't hear anything. "Joan? Are you there?" 'Meda pondered, opening the door. She heard a cough.

"'Meda? Is that you?" a shaky voice quavered. The rustling of a quilt, and Joan's head emerged from underneath. 'Meda walked over. She gasped. Joan was chalk-white.

"You're burning_ up_!" 'Meda exclaimed, feeling Joan's forehead. Joan sneezed.

"I feel like dragon dung." she moaned.

"You said you were feeling a bit peaky, but something tells me you were putting on a brave face last night." 'Meda sighed. Joan nodded weakly.

"Listen, it's Herbology first thing-" but the black-haired girl stopped.

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to miss Herbology!" Joan exclaimed, shooting upright. With a painful groan she crashed back down onto the bed. 'Meda suddenly looked stern. Joan's jaw twitched - she knew her friend was concerned, but sternness didn't suit her.

"Stellacain, you're _not _going to any lessons today." 'Meda said in a soothing tone. "I mean, look at you. All the colour's positively drained out of you, you have a killer temperature, and it seems as though you'd have trouble getting up." the silver-eyed girl finished.

"Not to mention this cold." Joan coughed before sneezing promptly.

"Exactly. Listen, I really have to go, but do you want some soup to calm you down?" 'Meda asked tenderly. Joan nodded, her teal eyes watery.

"My tear ducts are playing up." she coughed. 'Meda suddenly rummaged around in her trunk.

"Just some spare robes of mine." she explained, and placed them in their folded state onto Joan's bedstand. "If you want to get out of those pajamas, put them on."

"Thank you Heaton, you're a saint. A complete_ saint_, you know that?" Joan beamed, her laugh leading into a cough.

"Oh no, Joan. _You're_ the saint." 'Meda grinned. Joan smiled - she sort of knew what 'Meda was referring to. The silver-eyed Ravenclaw summoned a house-elf to serve Joan some chicken noodle soup on a tray. "Go at your own pace, OK. Hope you improve." 'Meda said, waving. "I would come over and give you a comforting hug, but I don't want your cold." she clarified sympathetically.

"It's fine 'Meda. Go on." Joan smiled. 'Meda picked up her trunk, and with a final wave, bade Joan goodbye. In a few minutes she was at Herbology.

"Just in time." Neville's voice called. 'Meda turned to face her beaming godfather.

"Hmm!" she laughed.

"But where is the witty and loyal Miss Corner?" Neville asked.

"She's feeling a bit queasy, so she'll be absent." 'Meda replied, sitting down at a desk. Neville took the register and set the class on their task.

"So I'm guessing no-one slipped Stellacain a potion then?" Phillip queried under the class noise. 'Meda shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. The poor dear's really under the weather. Sneezing, coughing and her's temperature's through the roof!" 'Meda replied.

Phillip looked depressed at hearing that. Lessons passed and after a brief lunch, he and 'Meda walked up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. What met their eyes was Joan wrapped up in her duvet, the soup tray on her lap and she was surrounded by tissues.

"Phillip!" she exclaimed, coughing. Phillip patted her on the back.

"'Meda told me about your predicament, Joan. Why didn't you tell us in full instead of putting on a brave face?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Joan muttered. "So I gathered my non-existent courage."

"Non-existent? Stellacain, listen-" Phillip said, but Joan had more.

"Paisley, don't say that I'm brave. I'm not. You two have some guts. I don't. Underneath my intelligence is a shadow of cowardice." she trailed, sadness in her voice.

"More like a shadow of undying loyalty to those closest to you." 'Meda said, her voice firm. Joan's lip trembled. "I'm not mad, just trying to get my point across. Don't make something up like 'Phillip and I have courage because we've got Gryff blood', because you have a heart most would die for." 'Meda finished, beaming. Next she was laughing because Joan was engulfing her in a gigantic hug.

"Thanks, Heaton. You always cheer me up." Joan grinned. 'Meda smiled her head off.

"Merlin, Stellacain, you make it sound like my mother's gift of comforting people is genetic." she said. Joan laughed then coughed.

"Oh believe me, I know you both well enough to know that the gift is genetic." she choked, her throat going dry. Phillip conjured a glass of strawberry juice.

"Down it quick." he said, passing the glass to Joan. 'Meda laughed.

"Déjà vu." she chuckled. Joan clicked.

"Don't expect a_ wink _from me, Mr. Boot!" she smiled. Phillip nodded curtly, but it was a joyous guise.

"Mmm... that worked a fair bit." Joan said after drinking the glass. Her throat felt a bit better, but she was still duvet-ridden.

"I always find a glass of strawberry juice can help stress, and it seemed like a good remedy for your throat." Phillip grinned.

"Did Neville let me off homework?" Joan asked. 'Meda grinned.

"He did. He almost did the same for me. I guess it's his parental instinct kicking in, and he always said I'm like a daughter to him anyway." she smiled.

"I thought once Ginny had gone you wouldn't get special treatment anymore." Phillip chuckled. 'Meda looked at him. Phillip's face showed nervousness.

"'Meda, dear friend, please don't hex me." he whispered. 'Meda laughed a firm yet melodic chuckle.

"Oh please Paisley. I don't have a gift for hexes. Charms, definitely. But not hexes. Nevertheless, I'm sure my unyielding enthusiasm would be sorely missed." she said, a very slight twitch in her facial muscles.

"I'm guessing that particular sentence means a lot to you." Joan said, putting her arm around 'Meda. 'Meda nodded.

"See Joan? You're a great person with your mix of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff blood. The snippet 'Caring wife, devoted mother and adventurous researcher. Your kind soul and unyielding enthusiasm are sorely missed' is my grandmother's epitaph." the silver-eyed girl proclaimed. Joan and Phillip chorused 'Awww' in harmony. 'Meda smiled back in appreciation, then glanced at her watch.

"Damn." she cursed. "Potions." she continued, answering the others' looks.

"Come on then, before Nott gives you detention." Phillip muttered darkly.

"But-" Joan started. Phillip looked back at her.

"You can't risk sneezing and coughing all over the potions, Stellacain." he said. "Besides, Nott wouldn't like it if a student turned up in their dressing-gown." he finished, smirking. Joan was blank, but her mind was working up a comeback plan. Phillip laughed.

"I'll get you, Paisley. Be on the watch." Joan whispered with a tone.

"Sure. Stop using that tone and I'll believe you." Phillip replied. "I wasn't using a tone." Joan countered. "Can we go before Nott grills us?" 'Meda asked hurriedly. Phillip sighed and exited with 'Meda.

Later on the trio were strolling the corridors in mixed spirits. On one side, Joan's cough had gone, and her teal eyes had their usual joyful light back. On the other side, the other two smelt unholy. Scorpius Malfoy had tipped his cauldron and the Ravenclaws just escaped. Scorpius had hissed 'careful, Potter' in a mocking tone, Phillip had wanted to hex him, but 'Meda's compassion had kicked in and she stopped her friend from getting in trouble. Phillip had complained, but 'Meda wore him down. After being told this anecdote, Joan said that 'Meda a 'mystical power'. The silver-eyed girl face-palmed at this.

"Tell you what, I'll take a shower. This stench is really getting to me." she said.

"It might be the split potion causing the mystical power." Joan quipped. 'Meda face-palmed again.

"Joan Corner, you are without a doubt the most abstract person I have ever met." she sighed comically.

"Your mother is Luna Potter née Lovegood. I wouldn't talk." Joan fired back.

"There's no use bickering over split potion." Phillip laughed. The girls laughed along with this.

"Inventive spin on the old Muggle saying, Paisley." 'Meda said. One Flying lesson later on in the month, the triad were working hard.

"Come on, Joan. Three laps." Katie Bell's voice was calm yet commanding. Joan kicked off the ground, did a lap, and suddenly crashed. This happened three times, and Katie knew something was up.

'Meda's eyes scanned the scene. The Slytherins were fingering their wands.

"Do you think it's because I don't have any Quidditch background?" Joan asked. 'Meda shook her head.

"No." she said, her voice unusually low.

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

"I mean that the stinger may rebound." she joked cryptically.

"And you call _me_ abstract." Joan said. Katie noticed their conversation.

"What's going on?"

"Katie, I think if you follow Joan's broom progress and Scorpius Malfoy's wand at the same time you'll find something." 'Meda said. Katie did so. Shock dawned on her. Scorpius was hexing Joan's broom. The young Malfoy was given detention quicker than he could blink.

"I swear he's his father all over again." Katie mumbled as the lesson ended. 'Meda walked off pondering Katie had said, a thoughtful expression on her thin face.

"I'm sure Draco Malfoy annoyed Katie greatly in the past." Joan mused.

The morning after, 'Meda was walking through the corridors after the last lesson - the others had to stay back.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." a familiar voice drawled. Scorpius looked evilly happy, if such a thing made sense. 'Meda sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Look Andromeda, you ratted me out. And I don't take it well when people do such things." the Slytherin growled.

'Meda reached for her wand, but Scorpius was quicker, and socked her one. Strutting away, he grinned maliciously. 'Meda was left on the floor, leaning onto the wall. Joan and Phillip soon noticed their friend in said state when they reached her.

"What happened?" Joan asked anxiously.

"Scorpius Malfoy." 'Meda moaned, struggling to fight the pressure in her chest.

"Why don't you Episkey your nose?" Phillip pondered.

"I'm trying to get my breathing stable before doing it." 'Meda hissed in pain.

"'Meda, we love your logical brain, but sometimes logic should bow to impulse." Phillip said, handing her a Chocolate Frog.

"Oh, thanks Paisley." 'Meda grinned. "Oh, chocolate..." she breathed. Phillip fixed her nose. All the chest pressure went, and 'Meda could breathe clearly. With this, she wolfed down the chocolate. "Mmmm!" she laughed.

"You sound like Teddy." Joan laughed.

"It was more Remus who had the chocolate obsession, apparently." 'Meda chuckled back. "Merlin, I felt so blue when Scorpius injured me." she sighed.

"Blue can also represent a clear sky." Joan pointed out, smiling, and walking awkwardly in soft steps, as 'Meda was leaning on her. "Try to think of a deeper shade of blue."

"Stellacain, you know I get up early. I don't really see a night sky before my body sends me to sleep." 'Meda laughed.

"Levicorpus." Joan whispered. Phillip stammered in surprise as he was hoisted upside down. "Revenge." Joan grinned.

"Joan, let me down. Now." Phillip muttered.

"Rose was in this situation at Christmas, as you guys know, so I can let you down Paisley." 'Meda smiled kindly. She muttered 'Liberacorpus' and Phillip landed on his feet.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Joan said, tapping her wand on the Map. She and Phillip could use the Map, as long as they told 'Meda beforehand. Only Miss Potter could use the Cloak though. "Scorpius is far away, so let's get to the RoR to cool off in case he decides to come back." Joan proclaimed. 'Meda nodded, tenseness going through her veins - she barely felt such emotion. She suddenly remembered what she'd told Rose earlier in the year. _Deep breaths. Count down from five. _

"Five, four, three, two, one." she exhaled. After an hour in the Room, the triad were back in business.

"I solemnly swear I need some food." Phillip said seriously. The girls burst into howls of laughter. "I was being _serious!_" Phillip continued at a slightly higher pitch, but this made 'Meda split her sides.

"C'mon you two, let's go down to the kitchens." Joan laughed, musing about her two friends' banter. The triad met some familiar faces in the kitchens.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" 'Meda queried. Rose and Raymond shrugged.

"Popping down for a snack." they replied in unison. 'Meda couldn't help but smirk.

"'Meda, your face..." Raymond trailed. 'Meda felt her nose, and it clicked back. Phillip looked sheepish.

"I'm not very good with that spell." he admitted.

"Broken nose?" Rose pondered. 'Meda nodded. "It wasn't a result of another hair-brained scheme you three did, was it?" Rose joked. Phillip fake-glared.

"Rose Weasley! 'Meda, Joan and I may get up to the occasional hi-jinx, but we are innocent. I don't know if we will become this generation's version of Harry, Ron and Hermione - only time will tell with that." he gasped then proclaimed.

"Innocent! Ha!" Rose scoffed.

"Anyway Rosie, my broken nose was the result of an... unfortunate... encounter with Scorpius Malfoy." 'Meda sighed.

"I'll hex him to death, I swear." Rose growled.

"Wow, the Weasley spirit finally comes out in little Rose!" Raymond joked.

"Oh, did my display of temper Confound you, McLaggen?" Rose joked back. The triad groaned promptly at this.

"You already pranked him. You'd think he'd learnt his lesson." Raymond said. 'Meda shook her head sadly.

"He hasn't." she whispered. "Phillip, watch out. He's gotten through to Joan and me now."

"'Meda, honey, calm down." Rose soothed. After a good night sleep, the triad woke up to see the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

"I could whoop them all." Roxanne Weasley mumbled.

"Roxie, let it go. McGonagall can't be that strict with Gryffindors." 'Meda encouraged.

"Ask your dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Roxanne replied, a twinkle in her eye. A vaguely familiar voice sounded, and the grounds erupted in cheers.

"Why does that voice sound vaguely familiar?" 'Meda pondered. Phillip rolled his eyes.

"'Meda, look." he gestured forward. 'Meda's eyes popped. Eleanor Branstone, the Harpies Beater, was refereeing the game. "Goodness knows how that happened." Phillip muttered.

"I have a pretty good idea how." 'Meda smiled.

"What's going on?" Roxanne and Joan asked.

"Eleanor Branstone's refereeing this match." Phillip said, a flash of fake irritation in his eyes. Roxanne's jaw dropped.

"_The_ Eleanor Branstone? I _idolise_ that woman!" she exclaimed. Phillip sighed.

"Roxie, my mother's a Harpie as well. Besides, I thought you'd get less flustered. Your Aunt Ginny used to be on the team." he finished.

"To be perfectly honest, Roxie, Demelza turns into a normal person when you meet her. Besides, akin to what Phillip just said, your family have their fair share of fame, you know." Joan said, trying not to laugh. 'Meda was not so lucky, and ended up giggling promptly.

"You do know I've met Eleanor, right Roxie?" she chuckled. Roxanne's eyes bugged out.

"You _WHAT?_" she squeaked.

"Yes, about three years ago." 'Meda laughed.

"Good Merlin..." Joan whispered jokingly.

"Don't you start, Corner." Roxanne teased. Joan traced an oval around her head with her finger. Phillip laughed, and 'Meda snickered.

"Doubt that." Roxanne pouted. Joan gasped.

"'Meda, Phillip, back me up." she supplied.

"You_ do _have a clean record Joan." 'Meda retorted.

"Ha!" Joan stuck her tongue out at Roxanne - the halo had been justified. Eleanor's commentary was fun, and the Harpie did a lap of honour with the Hufflepuffs, who had won the match. 'Meda, Phillip and Roxanne had wanted to groan, but a look from Joan had quickly shut 'Meda and Phillip up on the double. _It is unwise to tangle with Susan Bones' daughter _'Meda thought - Joan had done the look because Susan had been one of the so-called stars of Hufflepuff. Besides, Joan could had sworn Eleanor had given 'Meda and Phillip both the tiniest of grins as she passed them. The month of June came with blistering sunshine, and back in the adults' lives, light-hearted chaos was beginning to reign. At least, at Longbottom Manor.

"I'll bet you Paige will kick up a fuss, literally, and come early." Ginny grinned. Luna sighed comically.

"I _still_ can't believe 'Meda was born on your birthday." she huffed in jest.

"I still can't believe what you named her." Ginny joked back.

"I wanted to honour my mother, and you're my very best friend, so easy come, easy go." Luna said neutrally.

"She's really a combination of you and Harry, Lu. You know that. 'Meda's got your kindness and brains along with Harry's courage." Ginny said.

"And not the emotional range of teaspoon, thank Merlin." Luna joked. Ginny snorted - that quote from Hermione to Ron was still classic after all these years.

"But I'd also like to think she also has traits of her namesakes too." Luna continued. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You knew your mother best, Lu, so you can judge that. But what has 'Meda got in common with me?" she queried. Luna laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Gin, you're pretty much her second mother, and her natural cheeky side wouldn't be there if she hadn't gotten it from you." Luna half-scolded, half-joked.

"I guess you're right." Ginny grinned. "'Meda's got that love for astronomy from you and Harry, though." the redhead continued. Luna blushed.

"After all this time?" Ginny laughed.

"Always. You spoilt a private moment between me and Harry!" Luna pouted. "Nay." Ginny replied. "Ginevra Molly Longbottom!" Luna groaned half-heartedly.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I swear, I'm at my wit's end with you!" Luna punned, smiling serenely at her best friend.

"Wit beyond measure..." the pregnant redhead began, grinning like a sixteen-year-old. Luna clunked her head on the table in fake frustration. Ginny snickered as she heard a rather muffled 'ow!' from the blonde.

"It's funny to think that Paige will be born two weeks before the school year ends." Ginny mused.

"Neville will have two weeks off then, and not complete a year as a teacher." Luna said.

"We talked about that, actually. It's his choice. Paige is due on a Friday, so Nev can take paternity leave then." Ginny proclaimed.

"'Paternity leave.'" Luna chuckled, making air quotes.

"I know. I'm a character. Jokes aside, if Nev does take time off, they'll bring in a former Herbology student as a supply." Ginny smiled.

"Maybe Hannah Macmillan?" Luna joked. Ginny's teeth were bared.

"Don't mention that pesky blonde." she muttered.

"C'mon Gin, Hannah didn't have a thing for Neville for very long. Far as I know it was a little crush during their fifth year." Luna consoled. Ginny sighed.

"Some crushes take their happy twists and turn into full marriages in the end. Like you and Harry." the redhead teased, elbowing Luna. Luna turned pink, thinking of when she loved her golden Gryffindor from afar back in her fourth and fifth year.

"Or actually, now I come to think of it, like Terry Boot's affection for Demelza, even though he didn't tell her until a year after the War." the former Ravenclaw thought out loud. Ginny reflected about that.

"Terry did often turn up at Gryffindor practices in our O.W.L year. I remember him brooding viciously in the shadows after Ron nearly led Delms to tears." she recited.

"Isn't it weird how Phillip ended up becoming 'Meda's friend?" Luna pondered. Ginny nodded.

"There's a fair amount of history that runs deep." she laughed lightly. The two adults had no idea that the Ravenclaw triad had been thinking about fairly deep history of the previous generation. Back at Hogwarts, Rose Hermione Weasley was on a mission. A seemingly silly mission.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Phillip pondered.

"I do have _some _brains, Boot." Rose smirked, walking into the 'Claw common room.

"Moving on." she continued, firing a Reducto at Joan and Phillip's chess pieces, focusing on obliterating the board. Phillip, luckily, saved it by moving it super-quick.

"Damn!" Rose cursed. "Inborn Quidditch reflexes..." she muttered. Phillip bowed while 'Meda and Joan cheered. "Anyway, you three should be_ studying!_" Rose near-whined - the mission was to get the triad back on track.

"We've covered it all." Joan said almost lazily. "Exploding Snap, Heaton?" she invited.

"Sure." 'Meda beamed. Rose groaned - those three were clever, but they had to know it _all_ for the exams!

**AN: Rose trying to destroy the chess board! *gasp* Ron would be ashamed! Scorpius should learn by now that you should never mess with 'Meda, Joan and Phillip - because they'll always have each other's backs! Ginny and Luna's talk was fun to write - I really do love their friendship, and it's interesting to see how it would have strengthened as the years went on. Next chapter emotions will flow as very soon Ginny's off to St. Mungo's to have Paige - and the first-years will face their end-of-year exams. When Joan laughed at 'Meda's remark '****Oh no, Joan. **_**You're**_** the saint' it was because she knew 'Meda was referencing Joan of Arc. Funnily enough, I named Miss Corner after the French heroine when I created her character.**


	10. Foal Kitchen

**Foal Kitchen**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Here's a good chapter with, as promised, Neville and Ginny getting their pride and joy, our favourite Ravenclaws flying through tests, and the first academic year closing. Plus lots of other fab sequences!**

'Meda, Joan and Phillip walked in early to Herbology. Neville jumped when he heard their footfalls.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked - his and Joan's line with Neville was sometimes blurred, thanks to Christmastime, but they knew when it could be crossed.

"Oh. I think I know." 'Meda said, her silver eyes lighting up. Neville smiled.

"Why?" Joan pondered. 'Meda rolled her eyes.

"Stellacain, do the maths. Forty weeks on from September 1st." she said calmly. Joan figured it out in a matter of seconds. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh..." she trailed, her lips twitching into a smile.

"At least I'm preparing mentally. Harry had to think fast." Neville laughed, nudging 'Meda.

"Was Miss Potter here born early, by any chance?" Phillip asked. Neville nodded.

"She was. My jaw twitched when I found out Ginny and I were her godparents." he said, laughter in his voice.

"You didn't know about that famous incident?" Joan queried. Neville shook his head.

"No. I didn't. Ginny didn't tell me until 'Meda was born." he laughed. "And she got you a good present when you came around."

"And you bought a dangerous one once." 'Meda coughed subtly. Neville gave her a questioning look. "Don't you remember?" 'Meda asked innocently. Joan and Phillip shared a glance. "It was when I found out Ginevra was the long form of Ginny." 'Meda continued. Neville clicked and sighed.

"It was_ not _my fault. Luna came to the rescue, but still, that was an accident." he declared.

"How do you call letting a vicious plant cause red and purple splotches from the neck up an accident?" 'Meda exclaimed.

"Brace yourself, you three. You'll face tentacula sooner than you think yourself." Neville said solemnly. Three pairs of eyes widened.

"It's in the curriculum! You have to edge around the tentacula-"

"-when we handle the Mandrakes in Greenhouse Three next year." Joan finished off Neville's speech. "We'll brace ourselves so we don't faint around either plant." she chirped.

"How do_ you _know about- oh _Susan_..." Neville mumbled. Joan nodded merrily. "Just get to your seats." he said sternly, but a flash of humour was in his eyes. The lesson seemed to drag for Neville, and as if by a weird timing of fate, the moment he dismissed the class a silvery doe glided into the greenhouse.

"Get ready to start a new chapter in the book of life, Nev." Luna's voice sounded as the doe's misty lips moved. Neville laughed.

"More like a new page. Oh Luna..." he chuckled, gathering up the supplies and putting them back. Then he walked to McGonagall's office. "Shortbread." he said. The gargoyle opened up and Neville went up.

"Oh hello Neville." McGonagall greeted.

"Hello Minerva." he replied, smiling. McGonagall realised.

"Has Ginny gone into labour?" she queried. Neville beamed. "Very well. You may start your leave, and I'll appoint a new Herbology teacher for Monday and the next two weeks." McGonagall stated.

"Thank you." Neville grinned, walking off to the boat arrival point. He Apparated. _Purge and Dowse Ltd... Purge and Dowse Ltd_ he thought. He appeared on the London street where St. Mungo's was. The undercover dummy opened up at the clearly wizarding crack.

"Neville Longbottom, here to see Ginny Longbottom." he stated. Within a minute he was at the maternity ward.

"Oh Neville, thank Merlin you're here." Hermione said. She led him to the delivery room, and then walked back into the waiting room where the Weasleys, Harry and Luna were.

"Soon the Weasleys will be blessed with an offering of peace, soul and life." said the bushy-haired brunette. Luna chuckled. Hermione locked eyes with the blonde and grinned - Luna had understood her joke. When Harry begged Luna with his eyes to tell him, she wagged her finger and just smiled knowingly. Harry pouted. After some time, Paige was born. It was only when the Healer walked into the waiting room that Harry stopped pouting. In fact, he and Luna both got quite a shock.

"Oh, isn't this a surprise?" Healer Harding's voice was traced with laughter. Harry, Luna, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"What's the shock?" Audrey asked - she hadn't been there those nearly-twelve years ago.

"I delivered Andromeda." Healer Harding smiled. "Come on you four." she continued, walking off to the delivery room. "Ginny had to have a Calming Draught." the Healer chuckled.

"_That _one has a temper." Harry laughed, and Luna high-fived him.

"Poor Neville must have been screamed at." Ron said.

"I was, Ron." Neville replied - Healer Harding had led them into the room. Ginny glared comically at him, her eyes softening once she looked at Paige.

"Awww." Hermione and Luna crooned.

"Now are you going to explain your little joke?" Harry moaned to Hermione.

"What joke?" Neville and Ginny asked.

"Hermione said that your little girl would be an offering of peace, soul and life." Luna laughed. Neville snickered, and high-fived Hermione. Harry was really annoyed now. Ginny took pity on him.

"Don't anger him Neville. Remember." she said in a conspirational tone, her brown eyes boring into Neville's dark green. He nodded. "Hermione's joke was based on the acronym PSL - the initials of the newborn's name - Paige Samantha Longbottom." Ginny smiled, looking at Harry. As if fate was listening, Paige woke up as Ginny said that, opening dark green eyes.

"She's a carbon copy of Ginny." Hermione whispered, smiling.

"But with a certain herbologist's eyes." Ginny winked, passing Paige to the herbologist in question.

"Pomona Sprout?" Luna asked jokingly.

"_That _would have caused problems." Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around Luna. Ginny face-palmed.

"Honest to Merlin, why we to decided to-"

"Decided to what?" Harry asked. Ginny inhaled and turned to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Sorry Ron, Herms, but you're already Paige's uncle and aunt, so..."

"No way." Harry said. He had clicked about Ginny's meaning. "Thank you." he said, half-hugging Ginny. Ginny laughed.

"Yep. You guessed right Harry. And Neville agrees, no-one better." Ginny grinned. Luna was clueless. "Honestly, Luna. You showed no trouble raising Teddy." Ginny laughed. It sunk into the blonde.

"Aw, thanks Gin. We'd be honoured to be Paige's godparents." Luna said, Harry saying it in unison with her after the first syllable. Ron and Hermione's eyes popped.

"That's scary." Ron stammered. Harry laughed. Neville passed Paige over to Harry.

"Speaking of herbologists, do you know who your replacement is, Nev?" Luna asked. "No. McGonagall didn't tell me." Neville answered. Ginny gave Luna a semi-glare.

Luna put on her best 'Little Miss Adorable and Innocent' face, which caused Harry to go gooey on the inside.

"Luna, look what you've done!" Hermione stated in shock - the brunette had known Harry since he was eleven, and knew his quirks very well.

"Why did Ginny give you a look?" Neville asked Luna. Luna whispered something in Neville's ear. Neville nodded briskly. Harry passed Paige into Luna's arms. Luna started humming. Harry recognised it immediately as Paige's eyes dropped and fell asleep as Luna cradled her. Luna smiled as her goddaughter drifted off.

"What's the lullaby?" Ginny asked.

"'Soul Kitchen' by The Doors." Harry replied, looking at Luna with a 'your craziness is part of why I love you' look.

"Muggle music..." Ginny, Neville and Ron chorused, amusedly faking bored looks.

"Hey!" Hermione pouted.

"I suppose you would change it to 'Foal Kitchen'?" Harry asked Luna. She beamed and nodded.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"The reason being is Ginevra Molly Longbottom here." Luna laughed. Ginny clicked.

"Luna..." she trailed, laughing the tiniest bit. "Alright, that is a bit funny." she finished.

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "Here's your little foal. I'm going to get a drink." she grinned, passing Paige to her mother. Luna walked into the waiting room on her way to the hospital canteen.

"Luna? Is that you?" a voice asked. Luna turned around. There, sitting on a chair, causal as can be, was Orla Whitby née Quirke. Orla's amber eyes glinted she ran a hand through her vivid black hair with prominent red streaks. "What are you doing here?" the brunette asked. Luna sat down on the chair next to Orla.

"In the short run? Getting a glass of water. In the long run, I'm here because Ginny Longbottom's just given birth and I'm being there for her as a close friend." the blonde replied.

"I'm taking it you're still part of the 'core six' and you guys are as tight as ever?" Orla questioned.

"Definitely. We're all here to brace Ginny through it. Actually she got through the miracle of childbirth a few minutes ago, and it's a girl." Luna smiled.

"That's so nice. What did Neville and Ginny name her?" Orla queried.

"Paige. Paige Samantha." Luna beamed. Orla noticed something in her fellow Ravenclaw's eyes.

"You're godmother, aren't you?" she grinned. Luna nodded ferociously, beaming once more.

"Yep. I didn't even know that Ginny had planned to make me and Harry godparents. But then again, I said that Ginny could be 'Meda's godmother when the both of us were in our OWL year, even though I wouldn't get pregnant for another ten years. So, knowing Ginny, she'd want to return the favour." she mused.

"'Meda?" Orla questioned. "I'm guessing that's a nickname for your daughter."

"It is. 'Meda's short for Andromeda - I named her after my mother. And she's... just my little star. Seriously. I love Harry as much as I did twenty-two years ago, but 'Meda is my angel. Honest to Merlin, Orla. She's such a split of me and Harry. A Ravenclaw with my brains and Harry's Gryffindor bravery. Luckily she'll use my brains to ace the first-year exams." Luna beamed.

"Not asking much of her, are you?" Orla teased.

"She's an eagle, so it's a safe bet. But whatever grade she gets, I'll be happy." Luna commented.

"It's the same with my son Jerry. I encourage him to do his best. Despite his placing in Hufflepuff, I think he'll use his brain to try on the first-year tests. Funny thing is, he takes after his father with the house aspect." Orla said.

"So who's the Hufflepuff you married?" Luna asked.

"Kevin Whitby. He was in my year. He's actually going through the final stages of an operation right now - that's why I'm here. I'm waiting." Orla replied, a miniscule touch of anxiety in her voice as she finished the sentence. Luna felt sympathy for her younger ex-housemate.

"Tell you what, I'll get you a drink to calm your nerves."

"Thanks Luna. It was fun to catch up. Give the others my best, even though I barely knew them." Orla laughed.

Luna smiled and walked to the canteen. She paid the four Knuts for the two cups of water, and drank hers.

"Here's your cup." the blonde said as she passed it to Orla.

"Thanks. Take care." Orla proclaimed.

"You too Orla. I hope Kevin's operation goes well." Luna finished with a final wave. Ginny huffed when her best friend came back in.

"Where were you? Paige missed hearing her Aunt Luna's lullaby." she smiled.

"Relax. I just happened to bump into an old housemate on my way to the canteen and we had a talk." Luna stated. "You won't know her." she continued, answering the questioning look.

"Sometimes it's a pain that you're not a Gryffindor alumnus." Harry joked.

"How about all the antics you five lions got up to?" Luna teased. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville looked at Luna with hardened faces. "I didn't feed my precious Harry Veritaserum! Would I do _that_?" she asked. The others shook their heads. "Well there you go! He's told me the stories as time passes." Luna beamed.

"_Your_ precious Harry, hmm?" Harry laughed, hugging her.

"Well those stalkers have gone, and we're married, so yes." Luna grinned, her eyes alight with love.

"Harry, what did you tell her?" Ron pondered.

"Everything." Harry smiled.

"The feather?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Harry beamed.

"The hearing?" Ron queried. Both Harry and Luna rolled their eyes at this.

"Definitely. Even 'Meda knows about that. Don't forget that Joan Corner is Amelia Bones' great-niece." Luna smirked. Hermione had an 'oh duh' expression on her face.

"And of course, about the starry-eyed expression on Neville's face as he came back up to the dorm on the Yule Ball night." Harry teased. Neville blushed. Ginny smiled.

"Well I'll stop loving Ginny when hell freezes over!" Neville grinned, a slightly nostalgic shine in his eyes. The others chorused 'Dumbledore's Army!' quietly and chuckled solemnly. Back at Hogwarts, tension was building in the Gryffindor common room.

"Rose." Raymond said, trying to get her attention. Rose ignored him, and continued her pacing. "Rose." Raymond said at a higher volume, tapping her on the shoulder. She jerked her head around. "You're scaring me." her companion stated. Rose's hair was unusually bushy - her Granger genes were coming out.

"Sorry Raymond, but I have to keep going over stuff in my brain." Rose breathed quickly, and went back to pacing. Emma Carmichael, a fellow Gryffindor that was a couple of years older than the newbies, gave Raymond a look. "_Don't bother getting in her way._" he mouthed. Emma nodded. She walked away, out of the Common Room. She felt a vague sense of drowsiness.

"Honeydukes chocolate to help perk up the fair lady?" Louis said, slanting against a wall - which happened to be next to the humpbacked witch. Emma didn't know about the part-Veela's obvious trick.

"I-I-thank you. Thank you very much." she said, taking the chocolate from Louis.

"Louis Weasley." he said, shaking Emma's hand.

"Emma Carmichael." she said, smiling. "We share the same Arithmancy class, don't we?" she realised. "I knew I recognised you."

"And you're sure that the strawberry-blonde hair wasn't a definite calling card in remembering me?" Louis laughed. He remembered 'Meda's words from February. _Your genetics will get you in trouble one day._ Emma chuckled.

"No." she said, taking a few bites of the chocolate. "Oh, Merlin... I love Honeydukes." she breathed. Louis gave her a smile.

"So Emma, do you have someone special in your life at the moment?" he asked - Louis wasn't jumping the gun, he genuinely liked Emma. She seemed lively in class, and her sea-green eyes glowed, helping her golden-brown hair frame her face. Said eyes glowed as Louis said this.

"Oh... oh! No, Louis. I'm not taken." Emma replied, a slight smile forming on her face.

"I was just wondering, because there's a Hogsmeade weekend soon." Louis stated.

"I'd be honoured." Emma grinned. Louis smiled - he could sniff the chocolate on her breath as she talked. A plan formed in his head.

"Are you craving more Honeydukes?" the part-Veela pondered. Emma nodded slowly.

"But surely you're out of it? You gave all of it to me." she reasoned. Louis laughed, and walked over to the humpbacked witch.

"Dissendium." he said clearly, tapping the statue with his wand. The statue opened enough to let them through. "C'mon." he beamed. Emma leant forward, and Louis gave her a literal leg-up to let her through to the passage. After he got through himself, he slid down the slide. Emma realised, and followed him. After a soft thud, she lit her wand. Louis was there, his wand alight. He smirked, and beckoned her to follow.

Soon enough they were underneath Honeydukes.

"Louis...?" Emma questioned. Louis prised the trapdoor open.

"Honeydukes chocolate, here we come! Well, here we are." he smiled. Emma's jaw dropped. Honeydukes! Louis wasn't kidding. He knew a shortcut.

"But... how?" she questioned. Louis had a look in his eye.

"Chocolate first, answers second." he said. Soon they'd gotten all the treats they wanted.

"Five Galleons. I'll pay." Emma said, before Louis could stop her. As they were eating chocolate in the corridor, Louis told her.

"My godcousin has a secret map of Hogwarts. She'll hex me if she founds out I've told, so keep that sealed."

"Who's your godcousin?" Emma queried.

"'Meda Potter. First-year Ravenclaw, jet-black hair, silver eyes." Louis replied, thinking _'Meda will hex me if she finds out about Emma. Then again, Emma's not my girlfriend, so those twenty Galleons are safe_.

"I think I know her." Emma said.

"So... are we still on for Hogsmeade?" Louis asked.

"Definitely." Emma smiled, walking away and slipping Louis a wink. "Two's company." she joked.

"I'm onto you, Carmichael. I'll come up with a better pun." Louis proclaimed.

"Tell me in Arithmancy." Emma called. Louis was grinning as he walked off to the Gryffindor common room.

Despite what one might think, he actually admired Emma a lot, and she wasn't just a piece in Meda's bet puzzle. Indeed, that had just come into his head. Twenty Galleons wasn't much, but it was the principle of 'Meda _not_ knowing about the whole Emma situation that mattered to Louis as far as the incident in February was concerned. A day later, three familiar Ravenclaws were walking towards vaguely familiar territory - the Hogwarts library.

"I _guarantee_ you Rose will be in there!" Phillip half-moaned. 'Meda laughed, tossing her black hair back.

"I know we've revised it all, but what's the harm in double-checking our mental notes by re-reading the textbooks?" she queried. A raspberry-like noise followed this question - someone had clearly stuck their tongue out, and very much so.

"Phillip Christian Boot, how dare you!" 'Meda chided, looking at her male friend.

"That wasn't me! And I swear, I wouldn't doubt your idea!" he defended. Joan's eyes travelled upwards.

"Er... guys?" she whispered. 'Meda and Phillip looked at her. "Above us." Joan continued in a hushed voice. Hovering over the three was that captain of chaos, that ace of anarchy, Peeves.

"Don't - move." 'Meda breathed out of the corner of the mouth, laying her hand on her mahogany and phoenix feather wand.

"Waddiwasi!" she exclaimed. "Langlock!" the silver-eyed girl continued. Peeves was positively shot away. To 'Meda's immense surprise, Joan and Phillip were suddenly on their knees, bowing. "Oh come _on_ you two. It wasn't_ that _extraordinary." 'Meda sighed.

"Heaton, you're a genius! No-one would have come up with that!" Joan exclaimed. A dainty blush spread over Miss Potter's face. They walked into the library. Surprise, surprise, a certain brainiac was in there, proving Phillip right.

"Who expected you slackers to be here?" Rose hissed. The triad suddenly looked very ticked off.

"Well, unlike you, we don't count down the days to the 'precious' exams!" Joan said, her aqua eyes boring into Rose.

"Watch what you say, Miss Corner, or I shall... shall... explode." Rose replied calmly.

"Wow. Oxymoronic." Phillip smiled.

"Do you want us to walk out to see _just_ how loud I can yell?" Rose queried.

"Merlin, no!" 'Meda answered. Phillip looked at her questioningly. "You really don't, though." 'Meda said, biting back a heavy laugh. Rose made a disgruntled noise.

"Right. To business." Joan said, walking over to the appropriate reference books and placing them on a table.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rose dear, but we have work to do!" 'Meda chirped pleasantly. The triad spent the next two hours going over suitable passages and seeing if their notes were on track.

That night the triad were surprised by Astraea flying in with a letter.

"_Dear 'Meda, Joan and Phillip. There's a new addition to the Weasley-Longbottom-Potter-Lupin clan, Paige Samantha Longbottom. And 'Meda, despite what you, your parents and Teddy say every Christmas, you're family._" 'Meda read.

"You seriously say that you're not part of the family?" Joan asked. 'Meda smiled guiltily.

"Yes. Ginny always drags us into the family photo, though. Now may I continue?" she joked.

"You may." Joan chuckled.

"_As it happens, the Healer who delivered Paige also delivered you - we all got a shock from it. Paige is, in Hermione's words, a carbon copy of me. The others say that Merlin help us if she inherits my temper - the cheek!_" 'Meda chuckled.

"Who is she to say 'the cheek'? Ginny knows what she's like when she's a strop." Phillip smiled.

"_And as much as it may shock you three, a few days ago Luna dared suggest that 'Meda's cheeky side was due to my influence_." At this, the silver-eyed Ravenclaw smiled slightly.

"Now Ginny has a fair point." Phillip joked.

"Hey!" 'Meda exclaimed.

"Stop that or I'll be confiscating your wands from both of you." Joan chirped. "Sorry Miss Corner." the other two chorused as though McGonagall had caught them in wrong-doing. Joan laughed merrily and flicked her hair back.

"_Love and best wishes to all three of you, Ginny_." 'Meda finished.

Rose was going hectic - some time had passed, and now it was Monday, June 18th.

"How? Just..._ how_?" she questioned.

"How what, Rose?" Raymond asked gently.

"How can they be so _calm_? Laughing and joking!" Rose replied, her eyes glancing at where the Ravenclaw triad sat.

"Rose." Raymond said a neutral tone that made the Weasley girl look him full in the eye. "You take school too seriously. You'll do fine. Merlin, let some of your true Weasley side out from your dad." he proclaimed. Rose gazed at him in a Hermione-ish way. Raymond quivered. That morning's exam, Herbology, was a written paper, done under the eyes of the substitute, Professor Zeller. A bushy-haired redhead came out of that exam and into the Great Hall with her eyes filled with worry.

"Rose!" 'Meda exclaimed when she saw the Weasley daughter shaking like a leaf, and gestured her to come over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, 'Meda... I know I failed that paper!" Rose near-sobbed. 'Meda gently embraced Rose and whispered words of comfort.

"A Calming Draught for you, I think." the Ravenclaw grinned, and walked up to the Hospital Wing.

"Why n-not go to Pr-Professor Nott?" Rose asked, hiccupping slightly.

"He's got it in for me. When he ordered me to McGonagall's office once, she realised he'd been slightly unfair and let me off. So Nott won't be happy to see me if I ask him for the potion." 'Meda replied. Madam Pomfrey half-smiled when she saw the two first-years.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rose needs a Calming Draught, and fast. On second thought, make seven. I think she'll need one after each other exam. If she hasn't used all seven by Friday, I'll return the spares." 'Meda told her. Pomfrey nodded, smiling slightly for 'Meda's promise to give back spare Draughts. Once the potions were made, 'Meda handed Rose one, and hid the extra six in her robes.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." the students said in unison, Rose looking calmer.

"On the bright side, it's the Flying test this afternoon." 'Meda beamed.

"J. O. Y." Rose pretended to mope, but she was clearly happy. After an enjoyable lunch 'Meda got out her good luck charm and looped it around her neck.

"Right. As this is a practical test, it'll seem like usual, but I'll be running it like a trial." Katie said when the class was on the field. "_And_ it will be wandless." she demanded, summoning all the students' wands with a non-verbal Accio. Several groans were heard from the Slytherins.

After 'Meda's and Phillip's 'trials', Katie was beaming. Joan thought she heard a 'inherited Harry's and Demelza's talent' from the instructor. And with 'Meda's fair complexion, the young Potter didn't need to hear the murmur, otherwise she'd go crimson. When Carly Simon had to do the trial, she started mumbling stuff like 'I need a Gillywater to calm me down'.

"You don't need Gillywater. Just get up there." Katie encouraged. Carly flew, and wasn't half bad. Exams hurtled on and flew, Rose only needing two Draughts, and soon the students were walking out of the Transfiguration exam on Thursday.

"Ahh! Praise Merlin!" Phillip exclaimed.

"We have Friday's lessons before we leave. Don't count your Thestrals before they hatch." 'Meda reasoned.

"You drain all the fun out of people, 'Meda." Phillip groaned.

"I think_ Rose _does that. And Aunt Hermione." 'Meda chuckled. Suddenly they heard a huff.

"Have a sense of humour, Rose." Phillip said, clearly clicking.

"There's a time for fun and a time to work, and right now it is the time to work." Rose snapped in a crisp voice.

"Off to the Gryffindor common room with you, Weasley." came the voice of Emma Carmichael. Rose turned around.

"Emma Carmichael one day you will..." she began, losing her voice mid-sentence.

"Lack in bravery? I think not. You, however, 'Rosie-Posie', should know better to challenge a superior. It's not wise. As these three clever Ravenclaws would know." Emma smiled, gesturing to the triad at the last few words upon seeing their robes. "And don't try to think of a witty remark." the third-year continued, still grinning.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." 'Meda said in an airy sing-song voice.

"I've heard things about _you_, Miss Potter." Emma beamed - she knew it was 'Meda from Louis' description.

"One question, Emma. Just how did you know about- _oh I will kill Raymond!_" Rose growled, thinking of something, storming off.

"Believe what you want, Rosie-Posie." Emma chuckled, walking away.

"Creative mind for a Gryffindor, that one." Joan laughed, jerking her thumb in Emma's direction. Friday went by in a blink of an eye, and soon the triad had their languagge prepared for the trip home on the Hogwarts Express. When the silver-eyed girl got the barrier, she could barely breath before being swept up in Harry's arms.

"Harry, put the poor girl down!" Luna chuckled. "Don't think you can get away from our company over the summer." Phillip laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it." 'Meda said pleasantly.

**AN: Let the summer holidays begin! Mysteries that readers may think of from seeing situations in this chapter will surely be solved in time. **


	11. Summer Exploits

**Summer Exploits**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. The first summer break is here (after a long wait), and it's an opportunity for our star eagle to get sporty every once a while in a crazy season of good weather. Birthday celebrations, Quidditch matches and general Weasley madness on the sidelines.**

"So, what was your first year like?" Luna asked. 'Meda rolled her eyes.

"I know we know some bits, but fill us in." Harry continued as he ruffled 'Meda's hair. The three were relaxing in the front room, a week into the summer holiday.

"Well, I shocked Joan and Phillip by pulling off a Patronus, blew up the girls' staircase, squealed to Katie Bell when Scorpius Malfoy was hexing Joan's broom in a Flying lesson, and according to Rose, got up to 'hair-brained schemes'." the Ravenclaw student recalled. Luna smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll follow in your father's footsteps as far as Hogwarts is concerned?" she queried jovially. "Getting up to no good is what I meant." she continued. 'Meda looked shocked.

"I'll have you know I stopped Carly Simon from smuggling some Felix Felicis. Like mother like daughter." the student replied. Luna looked confused.

"I never stopped anyone smuggling a potion."

"I meant Carly followed in Romilda Vane's tracks and-" but 'Meda was cut off.

"Say no more." Luna said. Harry chuckled. "And _what_ is so funny, Mr. Potter?" Luna asked. Harry chuckled some more.

"You getting paranoid over Romilda. You have Hermione to thank for saving me from falling into Romilda's clutches." he laughed.

"Was she that bad?" 'Meda pondered. Harry nodded furiously. "Oh." 'Meda sighed.

"You already know parts of what happened with the whole 'getting-stalked' debacle." Harry said. 'Meda frowned slightly. "Ginny kept potential stalkers away from Neville after the Final Battle, though." Harry laughed reminiscently.

"She grew really close to him that year." Luna said. A flicker of mixed regret and fear passed over their faces remembering the time from Bill's wedding to the Battle.

"So, what happened with the staircase?" Harry asked 'Meda, a glint of mischief in his eye. 'Meda smiled, remembering Phillip's joke.

"I went crazy with an upwards wand movement and next thing you know, there's a gaping hole in the underside of the staircase. Poor Joan stumbled on it soon afterwards and her body was crumpled at the foot of the stairs."

"Oh no." Luna mused.

"She had a smile on her face. I guess she kind of knew I had something to do with it. Crazy happenings occur with the three of us. Rose may not be so off the mark in some cases." 'Meda responded. "After the incident I willingly went to Professor Clearwater's office to turn myself in." And with that, a groan seemed to come from the sleeping portrait of Sirius. Luna and 'Meda giggled.

"Did she give you a hard time?" Harry asked.

"No. She just hired a Charms instructor to help me control my magic." 'Meda replied.

"Who?" Luna questioned.

"Stewart Ackerley." 'Meda proclaimed. A ghost of a smile appeared on Luna's face.

"That's a surprise. Stewart and I have quite a connection. I cured his dragon pox and he was two years below me at Hogwarts. Same house too." the blonde grinned.

"So that rumour was true." 'Meda said. "Joan said that she heard a rumour that Stewart was an ex-'Claw." she continued at Harry's befuddled look.

"So all in all, Penelope let you off." Luna smiled.

"Hang on. You know Professor Clearwater personally?" 'Meda questioned. Harry nodded.

"She was a Ravenclaw Prefect." he muttered. "If Lucy and Molly were in Ravenclaw... well... let's say it wouldn't be good."

"Why?" 'Meda asked, for once completely flummoxed.

"Well, Penelope was an... old friend of your Uncle Percy's." Luna half-smiled.

"What- no _way_..." 'Meda gasped, her jaw dropping. Harry gave a coy smile. 'Meda raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thinking of the last time I saw Penelope. Ginny will have a clearer memory of the occasion than I do." Harry laughed.

"Not another trip into the Pensieve!" 'Meda fake-groaned, the familiar sparkle in her eyes. "So, what about you?"

"Well, Ginny and I made Patronus jokes when I wondered who Neville's replacement was." Luna laughed.

"It was Professor Zeller. She looked rather young. I wondered if she had been Sorted during your time." 'Meda pondered. Harry and Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, then a faint memory came flooding back to Harry as much as faint memories could.

"Oh! Little Rose Zeller! Merlin, there's a blast..." Harry mused. Luna nodded in agreement.

"So you knew her, then." 'Meda said.

"Not really, but she'd been the last to be Sorted when I started my fourth year." Luna replied. 'Meda clicked - the Herbology substitute had started Hogwarts on the very day the silver-eyed girl's parents met.

"Just _how_ many people will I come across who are familiar names to you?" she asked comically.

"Our past is just a never-ending road, dear." Luna grinned.

"Just be thankful we worked at the heart of everything to make sure we could make a better world for when you eventually came around." Harry said simply. 'Meda looked at her father. There was something in his green eyes that she'd never seen, even on Victoire's birthdays - utter depression. Luna smiled sadly and stroked Harry's shoulder to calm him down. The familiar light in the green eyes reappeared soon enough. Suddenly a presence that 'Meda knew and loved flew through the window.

"Långresa!" she smiled, as the Longbottom family owl landed on the window ledge.

Harry walked over and retrieved the letter from the owl's leg.

"_Hey you three. We're having a Quidditch match at the Burrow with a few close family members. Care to join? Love always, Ginny_." he read.

"What are we waiting for?" Luna beamed. Harry and 'Meda grabbed Luna's arms and the blonde Apparated. As Molly the First cleaned up the brunch, George performed the 'Sonorus' charm on himself.

"Attention, all Quidditch freaks!" he bellowed. The sudden response was like an army drill - the 'freaks' in question even saluted. George chuckled. "Right... oh, fifteen people willing to play. Ah, I know." he continued. "Hermione dear, do you have that special megaphone of yours?"

"I do, George." Hermione said with a faint smile, passing him said megaphone. "Luna, if you would do the honours?"

"Right. Everyone line up." Luna said, her voice amplified. She mused silently for a few seconds. "Right, for team A - Harry for Seeker." she smiled. "Ronald for Keeper, Bill and George for Beaters." At this, a very slight grimace appeared on George's face - he couldn't possibly bare Beating without his twin, could he? "Sorry George, but you're seasoned for the job." Luna said apologetically, understanding his pain. "And Dominique, Louis and Audrey for Chasers." she finished.

Dom and Louis grinned at each other - their sibling bond was strong enough to work as superb Chasers. "Right, for team B-" a terrific roar came from the remaining seven. Luna rolled her eyes. "'Meda for Seeker, Lucy for Keeper, Fred the Second and Roxanne for Beaters, and Ginny, Percy and Rose for Chasers." the blonde said. Hermione stood up suddenly.

"Luna, I'm not letting my daughter, a _first-year_, get badly injured in a vicious sport!"

"Hermione, relax. We've done family games before, and I'd take an Unforgivable Curse before I let 'Meda have an accident on my watch, I _promise_." Luna soothed. "Harry against 'Meda as Seeker... this should be very interesting..."

"You ready to lose spectacularly?" Harry chuckled to 'Meda.

"Pffft! Ten Galleons to the winner." 'Meda scoffed.

"You're on! Prepare to be ten Galleons poorer!" Harry confirmed. They shook hands. Hermione and Ginny overheard the bet.

"You reckon 'Meda will come off worse?" Hermione pondered.

"Are you kidding, Hermione? Harry underestimates his daughter. Plus, you forget I've seen her fly at Hogwarts. By inheriting Harry's natural skills and Luna's thrill for high-altitude adventure, added to her thin frame that came from both parents, 'Meda will win _easy_." Ginny said.

"What's this about winning easy?" Luna asked, walking over.

"Harry and 'Meda made a bet about who will catch the Snitch first. The loser has to give the winner ten Galleons." Ginny grinned.

"I'll repeat my initial thought - it should be an interesting match. But I just don't know who to side with." Luna smiled.

"And just not because you love them both?" Ginny chuckled. Luna flashed a grin and walked back to the megaphone.

"Molly, as the family matriarch, you should do the honours." she exclaimed through the megaphone's spell. Molly the First walked to the centre to the garden.

"Don't get too brutal!" she called up as she tossed the Quaffle into the air.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'm on hand with medical skill." Luna proclaimed through the megaphone as she let the Snitch go. Battle commenced. 'Meda weaved with ease between the projectories of Bill and George's ace attacks. Roxanne retaliated on 'Meda's behalf and as Ginny scored Bill went down.

"Ten-nil! Go Gin!" Luna called, barely biting back the laughter as she saw Bill half-fall off his Firebolt.

"Curse you, you insufferable sister of mine!" Bill shouted.

"Break the curse then, Bill!" Ginny called back as she did a loop around the twin Beaters, lessening their focus. Luna's laughter was heard clearly at Ginny's joke.

"Whose side are you on, Lu?" Harry said as he happened to pass her. Luna just gave her husband an enigmatic smile. He pouted and shot off.

After a fair few more goals, a broken nose for Bill, result of Rose (the Quaffle was badly aimed), a sprained shoulder for Audrey, and a very close call for Ginny (the Bludger could've cracked her rib), the score was sixty-forty to team B, and tension was starting to emerge. Audrey swerved around Dominique, hoping to distract Fred, and rose upwards. She then fake-toppled with the Quaffle in her hand and shot downwards, surprising Lucy. Lucy didn't see it coming, and Audrey's downward move got her team another goal.

"I... I don't believe it! Audrey pulls a Wronski Feint and gets team A another ten points! Talk about unconvential moves!" Luna called. 'Meda tensed on her broom - the Wronski Feint was reserved for Seekers!

"Who said I couldn't experiment?" Audrey said, high-fiving Louis and Dom as she passed them. 'Meda suddenly went berserk, lapping around the garden to look for the Snitch. Ginny spotted this out of the corner of her eye, and with a pass from Rose, hurled the Quaffle straight at Ron.

"Now Rosie- oomph!" Ron called, being more peeved at Rose's pass to Ginny than Ginny's throw. Lucy cackled at the other end. Louis suddenly gained a burst of speed, and scored two goals. The score was now seventy-sixty to team A. 'Meda continued to fly crazily, giving Fred a look.

He complied and aimed a Bludger at Louis. As Louis prepared to score another goal, he went down. 'Meda did too, but she was faking - pulling a Wronski Feint. Harry saw this, and followed her, falling for the trick. 'Meda laughed, and swerved sideways, doing a roll. Luna gasped, but there was a smile on her face.

"My little natural-born Seeker..." she whispered, away from the spell of the megaphone. In mid-roll, 'Meda suddenly shot off again, truly looking this time. And then she saw it - a glint of gold, flickering right by Bill's shoulder. Bill flew forward, hoping to pass the Bludger along to George, but 'Meda kept focused - nothing mattered but the Snitch. She zig-zagged, and with Harry hot on her tail, reached out with her slender fingers. Said fingers then felt cold metal. The blazing smile on 'Meda's face told Luna everything.

"'Meda catches the Snitch! Team B win 210 to 70! Tripled in defeat, I believe!" Luna called. "Damn that Ravenclaw brain!" Harry hollered, dismounting once he landed.

"Ten Galleons, please." 'Meda said as soon as she and Harry were both on the ground.

"Reminds me of the bet the twins made." Harry chuckled.

"We never made any bets." Fred the Second and Roxanne chorused in tandem, albeit confusedly.

"Not you two." Harry replied as he handed over the Galleons.

"Ah." Roxanne said, realising. Bill was groaning, Fleur fussing by his side. Luna sighed.

"Look, I can fix it." she reasoned. "Episkey!"

"Thanks Luna." Bill smiled.

"I'm injured too! Fred did me in!" Louis shrieked.

"Like father, like son." Fleur sighed. Luna laughed.

"Right, those with severe injuries, come to me." the medical expert called. Louis came first.

"I can't go back to Hogwarts like this!" he said - indeed, his arms were bruised, his leg was sticking out at an awkward angle, a weird purple rash was forming on his neck, and when he lifted his shirt his pelvis was beginning to scar. Luna tutted.

"Louis, Louis, Louis..." she muttered.

"Just help me, please Aunt Luna." Louis said, pain clear in his voice now.

"You really take your Quidditch a tad seriously. Then again, you're a Weasley. And the Veela genes..." Luna trailed, pulling Louis aside while giving him a playful nod. "When you said you can't go back to Hogwarts in this state..." she started.

"Hmm?" Louis responded. Luna's voice became a tad emotional in her empathy.

"Was that because you're trying to impress a lady friend?" she whispered with a wink. Louis' face started to burn. "I promise I won't tell. You can trust me." Luna smiled. "I'll fix you up." And after all the wreckage had been cleared, the Burrow and its occupants looked good again.

"That was eventful." Ginny observed.

"I've just had an idea." Harry smiled, his emerald eyes positively shining - with a hint of happy nostalgia in them, 'Meda noticed.

"Oh no." Ginny chuckled.

"Rictusempra!" Luna cast, hitting Ginny with a tickling hex. Ginny's response was to end up squeaking and squealing with laughter.

"Aunt Ginny..." 'Meda fake-groaned, face-palming and shaking her head in a comical manner.

"I-It's your m-m-mother that's d-d-doing the d-d-damnage-hahaha!" Ginny chuckled in a yell. Harry performed the counter-jinx.

"Spoiling my fun..." Luna mumbled.

"So what's the idea?" Ginny asked.

"Perfecting 'Meda's talents." Harry grinned, with the wickedly paternal grin his father might have had when thinking about the infant Harry.

"I think I know where this is going." Luna said. "Well Ginny's told us half of it, and I'm sure Katie will have praises to sing." Harry smiled. 'Meda blushed heavily.

"She's got your complexion for sure, Lu." Ginny nudged her best friend.

"If you can get in touch with some Harpies and Katie, Gin, also persuade Ron and owl Ritchie Coote." Harry said.

"Oh, you're reassembling your old team from when you were Captain. I have no chance!" 'Meda exclaimed.

"Surely Demelza will bring Phillip along, so you'll have someone on your side." Harry reasoned.

"Alrighty, you're on. I'll have the sportiest Weasley grandchildren on my side too. You'll get steamrollered - you guys are twenty-two years out of practice. Let's see the fractured team dynamic." 'Meda joked.

"Hmph!" Harry and Ginny snorted. Luna burst into hysterical laughter and hugged her daughter close. Both mother and daughter stuck their tongues out as well.

"Right!" Ginny exclaimed, storming off, no doubt to owl Ritchie Coote and Katie Bell. A week later 'Meda was in Grimmauld Place stroking Astraea's feathers. Suddenly the Burrow's events hit her and she fetched an inkwell, a quill and parchment. _Dear Phillip, how's your summer going? Look, do you think you and your mum would be interested in a little Quidditch match next week? I recently triumphed at the Burrow and my dad wants a rematch to proof he can still be shown as worthy of playing the noble sport. If you're game owl me back - it's at Grimmauld Place. Best wishes, Meda._ As 'Meda finished the a and put down the full-stop, she smiled. Half because of Phillip, but half because Grimmauld Place had finally (according to her father) been refurbished after troubled times. Homely touches such as a garden had been added. Soon all the old veterans of Harry's team were up for it and Phillip had responded with an affirmative.

Harry decided to play a prank on 'Meda on match day. After he'd pulled it he crept back to his and Luna's bedroom. His chuckles as he crept back into bed woke Luna up.

"What have you done?" she questioned. Harry just smiled. A squeak suddenly sounded from the bathroom.

"Hmmm." Luna mused, half-annoyed with her husband. 'Meda walked in. Harry's laughter boomed around the whole landing. His precious daughter was in red-and-gold face-paint.

"The Sorting Hat may have sensed a strong Gryffindor vibe inside me, but this is unacceptable." she pouted. Harry laughed - if possible - even harder. "Uncharm me this instant." 'Meda demanded. Harry considered it silently. "I'll whine." 'Meda threatened.

"We all know it's not in you to do such a thing." Luna reasoned.

"Fine." 'Meda said. "But you have to explain to other people that you messed with me."

"Her middle name's Ginevra for a reason..." Luna muttered. Harry gulped. Luna laughed heartily. A muted roar sounded from the fireplace.

"Anyone here?" Neville's voice called.

"We'll be with you in a minute!" 'Meda called, throwing Harry a look. Harry waved his wand in a fake movement, and the family got properly dressed. Neville's head grinned through the Floo as they walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is the face-paint still on me?" 'Meda queried.

Neville nodded slowly. Harry properly undid the charm now as Neville came through the fireplace.

"A pre-made revenge for criticism." Harry smirked.

"Just because I said my team would beat yours."

"Well Ginny got Ritchie Coote to play here soon, so it's all good." Neville laughed.

"Good for the team that wins." Harry proclaimed, a confident glint in his eye.

"You had to have quite a few storms in the trials before you got your final team in our sixth year." Neville said simply. Harry grinned.

"Hermione didn't help..." he said, a nostalgic grin on his face.

"You know her opinion changed on Cormac McLaggen soon." Luna replied. Harry laughed.

"Hardly. He was only a pity date to aggravate Ron. She considered Zacharias Smith first-"

"What?" Neville and Luna exclaimed.

"OK, moving on." Harry chuckled. "If only George was here..."

"And Fred." Luna said, looking a bit down.

"Those two pulled a prank on Smith once. It was called for though." Neville explained to 'Meda. She giggled.

"Some attitude has finally been shown in this house!" Tonks' portrait called. Things soon got going on the Quidditch front - only Neville had to be heckled by Harry first before he demanded 'I have Rose Zeller's Herbology cover to double-check' and whooshed away with a wave and a smile.

After a cheery reunion from ex-teammates, Harry had his old squad by his side - Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Katie Bell, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote.

"Prepare to be squashed." the veteran Seeker said half-menacingly, flexing his fingers.

"Squashed, hmm?" Luna muttered, bewitching the Quaffle to hover over Harry's head with a big grin.

"Harry, above you." Katie warned. Harry screamed and belted the Quaffle back with his hands alone.

"Not bad, Potter. You'd make a fair beater." Katie smirked.

"Oliver's words precisely." Harry smiled. "I can't believe you Harpies got-"

"Enough, Harry. We've been through this." Demelza demanded. Phillip chuckled.

"Oh no, just like his mother." 'Meda said.

"Like that's a bad thing?" Phillip queried teasingly. 'Meda shook her head.

"How are you going to play with only two players?" Harry grinned.

"Stop teasing her, Harry. You know Audrey's bringing Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly and Louis round to level things." Luna responded.

"Plus George's kids are great Beaters." Ron said.

"We're doomed!" Demelza and Phillip chimed in unison, no doubt thinking of likely Chaser damnage, although they didn't need to worry because of their family talent.

"Just get a bit of a spin on it." Harry laughed, sharing a look with Ron. The redhead smirked slightly.

"Do we need to creep silently?" Audrey asked. Harry and Ron jumped. "Oh come on you two." Audrey continued over the Weasleys' laughter.

"Let's just get this done so I can show that young blood triumphs over veteran stiffness." 'Meda declared.

"Aye aye, Captain Potter." Phillip saluted.

"No bets today then?" Louis pondered. 'Meda looked at him. Louis smiled slightly.

"Not today, Louis." the Ravenclaw proclaimed, seeing the look in his eyes and recognising what he meant.

"Right. Harry dear, come and unload the equipment with me please." Luna fake-pouted. Ginny and 'Meda made vomiting noises.

"Oi." Harry hissed, pointing a finger at Ginny. Ron and Roxanne tittered. The game was fraught with chaos - Demelza and Phillip went loopy trying to outdo each other as Chasers and Harry and 'Meda were neck-and-neck for the Snitch a few times. In the end Ginny and Katie's skills were reborn with help from Demelza, whose pro time had seasoned her hard, and all this resulted in a close call. The younger team won with a score of 200-180.

"Why don't you go back on the circuit, Katie? You shocked me." 'Meda reasoned later on.

"Because, 'Meda my dear, I want to enjoy a quiet retirement - and also see you try out for the Ravenclaw team next year. Blimey, I knew you were good, but you stumped your father, and well..." Katie trailed.

"I agree. Make sure she tries out for the eagles." Demelza said mock-sternly to her son.

'Meda had the modesty to lightly blush.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Phillip joked. 'Meda gave him a look.

"Just don't prank me."

"Who-" but Phillip's question was answered by the guilty expression on Harry's face.

"You're just a kid on the inside." Luna smiled, nudging her husband. The two Boots hugged the Potters and departed. July passed in a haze of sunshine and good times. Soon enough on August 10th 'Meda drifted off feeling excited. The next morning she heard whispering, but tossed and turned. As the twelve-year-old opened her eyes a crack she was greeted with noise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'MEDA!" five voices exclaimed. 'Meda rubbed her eyes properly to see her parents, Ginny, Joan and Phillip grinning at her.

"Happy birthday Aunt Ginny." she replied.

"Yes I'm 37 today, but that's not really important." Ginny chuckled.

"Get up, twelvie." Joan grinned.

"What happened to Heaton?" 'Meda responded. Joan's eyes twinkled.

"Don't make me charm you again." Harry fake-scolded. The birthday girl was up like a bolt of lightning.

"Privacy please?" she asked. The intruders left. Dressed in blue and bronze, 'Meda came down to open her presents. Later on a party raged at Grimmauld Place.

"Luna will flip..." Harry snickered when George and Angelina gave their gift - rainbow contacts which randomly changed colours without warning. Later on Harry charmed the present so red would never turn up.

"It's for good reason." he said when George asked him about it. George nodded in understanding. Of course Harry would be edgy if he saw his daughter with red eyes - 'Meda already looked a lot like him, so the Voldermort-connected memories would clearly come back if the Man-Who-Conquered saw her with red eyes. Neville suddenly turned up with Paige - 'Meda and Joan beamed at the new arrival.

"Peace, soul and life for sure." Hermione grinned. Harry looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't let that joke hang over Paige for the rest of her life." he said. Hermione beamed. After all the commotion had died down - including Luna humming 'Soul Kitchen' and Ginny face-palming - 'Meda rested in her room, feeling like she'd had her best birthday yet. On that day she vowed to make her next schoolyear as upbeat as her 12th birthday. Harry switched her light off as his precious flesh and blood fell asleep. He then sat down in his and Luna's room.

"Twelve years. Can you believe it?" he whispered.

"I know." Luna smiled. "I know. AGP - adept, generous and passionate." she beamed.

**AN: Back to Hogwarts after a fun holiday, then. Harry and Luna's little parental moment at the end was natural and moving to do. Things will boost back at the castle, and Phillip will make sure Katie's demand is set in stone, among other things. The Longbottoms' owl Långresa takes her name from the Swedish for 'long journey'. Tongue-in-cheek humour again, and the echo of Sweden always relates to Luna's Snorkack hunting adventures.**


	12. New Trains of Thought

**New Trains of Thought**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. 'Meda's back to Hogwarts, and the second year is full of surprises, but first, a central character engaging in some light pranking and the momentual train ride... **

Harry woke up with a sticky feeling on his face and hair. His hair also felt very neat. _Sleakeazy_ he thought.

"You two!" he screamed. Luna and 'Meda, who were in the kitchen, exploded with laughter.

"_What_ is that noise?" Sirius' portrait mumbled.

"Luna and 'Meda getting the one up on Harry for the face-paint, I think." Remus' portrait smiled, already awake. A disgruntled Harry Potter stormed into the kitchen wearing his dressing-gown.

"I would expect this of Hermione in her rare funny moments, but you two? The two people I love most in the world, ganging up on me? Evil." he grumbled half-comically, putting an emphasis on the 'e' in evil.

"Hate to be an old fusspot, but it's September first." Lily's portrait pointed out.

"Honestly Grandma Lily, we know." 'Meda laughed.

"Another year stretches before you like-" Tonks started, but Sirius cut her off.

"-a big hole in the ground!"

"Sirius!" Lily chastised.

"Now I must go change into Auror robes, and wash the potion out." Harry said. "And save me some breakfast!" he called as he walked back upstairs.

"One of my finest pranks." 'Meda mused. Luna ruffled her daughter's hair and laughed.

"Oh Merlin, I'm raising one third of the Ravenclaw Marauders."

"I'd have thought that if anyone was a 'Ravenclaw Marauder', it would be Moony. Smarty-pants and pranking in his veins." James chuckled.

"Very true." Lily replied. "Now get ready!"

"Aww..." 'Meda fake-moaned, sitting down to breakfast. Luna suddenly turned away from Harry and 'Meda, wiping back a tear. She loved the portrait of Lily, but seeing the redhead be motherly just reminded her of how no portrait of her own mother could have been prepared due to the tricky circumstances of the infamous accident. Andromeda Senior's body had been in very bad shape afterwards, so no portrait could have been done.

"Lu?" Harry asked. Luna turned back.

"I'm fine." the blonde said, half-smiling as much as she could.

"Luna, I know when you're down." Harry said, getting up to rub circles on her back. Luna visibly relaxed and grinned a true smile.

"It is my namesake?" 'Meda asked. Luna nodded.

"Our fourth year was a bit easy as far as troublemaking was concerned." Sirius remembered.

"Why?" Luna pondered.

"Well your mum was in the year above us, and she'd always let us off when she caught us doing wrong on her Prefect rounds." Sirius grinned. Luna mumbled something - it was mumbled because she had her head in her hands.

"Sorry?" Sirius teased. "I _said_ you are insufferable." "I second that." Remus smiled.

"If you lot don't snap into shape I will act like Sirius' mother." Lily smirked. Harry cringed.

After time, the family was on Platform 9¾. Only one familiar face was there, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"When will the Malfoys learn?" 'Meda muttered. Scorpius was giving her an evil smirk.

"What have you not told us?" Harry asked.

"Scorpius has given me a broken nose and used the Leg-Locker Curse on Joan." 'Meda huffed. Harry's blood boiled.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered, seeing Harry and walking over.

"Been giving your son lessons then?" Harry hissed. Draco looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean." the blonde-haired man replied. Harry flushed with anger - 'Meda stepped behind Luna.

"Look Malfoy, you owe me. Your son has no need to give my pride and joy a hard time." Harry growled quietly. "_You owe me_." the Man-Who-Conquered continued, his hands threatening to grab Malfoy. "You owe me _big_. I will always hold that power over you. Narcissa may have made her decision in the end, but you... are another matter. Just leave us _alone_." the eldest Potter nearly spat.

"And I can see where Scorpius got the inspiration to hurt 'Meda." Luna said calmly, but her eyes told a different story. Harry raised Draco's chin with his signature holly-and-phoenix feather wand.

"Remember the warning." he seethed. As Draco and Scorpius looked baffled, the Potters turned away, 'Meda sparing Scorpius a see-through look.

Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo suddenly turned up.

"Trouble?" Hermione asked - she could tell Harry was peeved.

"A certain cockroach." he mumbled.

"What did he do?" Ron demanded.

"Same as what he did in school. Just ticked me off with his very presence. He should have learnt to respect me." Harry muttered.

"Doesn't help that his son broke 'Meda's nose last year." Luna said, putting her arm around her daughter.

"'Meda!" Joan called out. 'Meda beamed and ran off to the Corner family. Harry smiled with a tear forming in his eye. Luna looked at him.

"I love the fact that 'Meda can have the childhood she deserves." Harry mused. Luna hugged him.

"You've raised her brilliantly. Don't doubt that." she grinned.

"Don't you dare doubt it." Susan beamed, who had now joined the group. 'Meda blushed.

"She doesn't take compliments very well..." Joan laughed. 'Meda nudged Joan playfully.

"Oi!"

"Oh that didn't hurt!" 'Meda mused. After tearful goodbyes (and some pouting from Hugo) Rose, 'Meda, Joan and Phillip were boarding the train to kickstart another year. As the clock struck eleven, Harry and Ron laughed heartily.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Ron started.

"You have risked the _exposure_ of our world!" Harry said in the most serious voice he could without laughing.

"Not to mention the _damnage_ you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since _before you were BORN!_" Ron concluded, holding back a scream of mirth and jovial tears. Hugo looked utterly confused while Hermione face-palmed.

"These two ruffians caused a rather lot of chaos at the start of their second year." the bushy-haired witch explained. Back on the train, three Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor were trying to find an empty compartment. Rose spotted a familiar face.

"Raymond!" she grinned. Raymond smiled.

"I've found an empty space." he said.

"These three will probably have to do some super-secret Ravenclaw-related high-jinks before joining us." Rose stated, raising cries of 'Oi!', 'How dare you!' and '_Rose!_' from the aforementioned 'Claws. Rose laughed and walked off with Raymond.

"How dare she?" Phillip pouted. As they made their way down the train they noticed a commotion, and 'Meda got on edge when she saw a familiar blonde head. The triad walked in.

"What's going on here?" 'Meda asked. Scorpius was hassling a Hufflepuff (the stranger's black-and-yellow insignia on his robes made that clear) with a variety of hexes. The blonde turned around and sneered.

"Nothing."

"He's causing trouble!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"_Qui_-" Scorpius started to hiss but Joan cut him off.

"Expelliarmus!" she called, sending the troublemaker's wand out of his hand and catching it herself. Scorpius looked shocked. "Want it back? Stop this nonsense." Joan demanded. With one last look, the Slytherin stopped as Joan handed him back his wand, and stomped out. The Hufflepuff looked Joan in the face.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem, er…" Joan faltered, lost for a name.

"Jerry." the 'Puff replied. "Jerry Whitby."

"Ah. No problem Jerry. Just remember to tell people that the heroic Joan Corner saved you." Joan grinned, striking a heroic pose. 'Meda playfully whacked Joan over the top of the head. "Hey!" the saviour cried.

"And just when she'd proved the point we'd been trying to make last year." Phillip muttered.

"Eh." 'Meda shrugged.

"Don't make me be mean, 'Meda." Phillip grinned. 'Meda raised an eyebrow. "I'll hold your lovely teddy bear Rotterdam at wand-point." Phillip continued.

"No! Not Rotterdam! He's my _precious_!" 'Meda stated firmly. Jerry looked quizzically at Joan.

"Are they OK?" he asked with trepidation.

"No." Joan responded in a voice barely restraining her laughter. "They need _help_. And fast."

"I resent that, Joan Eleanor Corner!" 'Meda giggled, narrowly avoiding a tickle from Phillip.

The mischievous Boot child then proceeded to walk off.

"Are you forgetting how much Rose will attack us?" he queried.

"Is someone _scared _of Rose Weasley?" 'Meda pondered mockingly. "Well a little bit, yes. Remember the Herbology accident last year?"

"Aarrgghh…" 'Meda groaned with a face-palm.

"How do you know Rose Weasley?" Jerry asked.

"She's my god cousin. And I know, she's made quite a name for herself because of the rain prank last year. 'Meda Potter at your service." the brunette curtseyed. "And old grumpy-guts over there is Phillip Boot." she continued, jerking her thumb in Phillip's direction.

"I better leave you to save your skin then, to make sure you avoid getting 'attacked'." Jerry laughed. "Again, thanks for saving me Joan." he finished as he walked back into his compartment.

"Look at you, saving people like a Gryffindor. C'mon." 'Meda smiled at Joan as they walked along the train.

"What _kept_ you?" Rose pestered when they reached her compartment.

"Joan was busy playing the hero. Ah!" 'Meda dodged a playful whack from 'the hero'.

"I must say, you might benefit from staying here at Christmas, Joan. That way you don't get swayed by Harry at Grimmauld Place during the festive season. He had a 'saving people thing' too." Rose commented.

"Only according to your mother." 'Meda pouted.

"That 'saving people thing' avoided my Aunt Gabrielle from drowning." Louis pointed out, walking in. 'Meda looked at Rose with a superior look.

"Hmph!" Rose grunted. Emma Carmichael walked in also.

"It's really stacking up against you here, Rose." Emma grinned.

"Shove off, Emma." Rose pouted.

"Hey." Louis said, an edge to his voice.

"It's not a good idea to insult Louis' friends, Rose. He fights tooth and nail for them." Emma reasoned.

"Don't bother getting in his way, then." Raymond laughed. Emma nodded and slipped him a wink.

"Inside joke?" Rose asked.

"Actually yes. When you were going batty last year over the exams, Emma wanted to interrupt, but I told her not to get in your way." Raymond grinned.

"Am I_ that _bad?" Rose asked, looking concerned for her mental health.

"YES!" a resounding chorus sounded, dissolving into laughter.

"Oh." Rose sighed, stopping short.

"Oh, and while we're at it, stop criticising our eagle friends." Raymond continued. 'Meda looked at Rose with a mixture of curiousity and mild hurt.

"I swear-" Rose started.

"Rose, what did you say?" 'Meda asked. "Rose...?"

"Alright. I said about how you three could be so carefree around exam time." Rose admitted.

"Stereotype much?" Phillip pondered. Rose hung her head in shame.

"I made a slip-up under pressure. We all do it. I'm only human." she whispered. "I'll go ahead, take that back, and admit that not everyone sticks to their house qualities."

"Actually, that's true." Joan chipped in. "I'm from a mixed background of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and yet I show bravery, a Gryffindor trait." she finished. Louis mumbled something.

"What was that? Something about 'power-hungry' and 'over-confident'?" Emma questioned.

"Oh Louis, the secret's gonna come out now, is it?" 'Meda snickered. "Didn't tell your dear friend about it? Or... does she fit the bill?" the silver-eyed girl concluded cryptically. Louis shook his head.

"What in the blazes is going on?" Raymond queried.

"'Meda, drop it." Louis finished firmly. 'Meda donned a sympathetic look. Louis laughed. "Not going to work, dear godcousin." At this, Emma laughed also.

"My dad used to do deals back in his Hogwarts days."

"But your dad was selling in the OWL-connected black trade, wasn't he?" Rose asked. Emma flushed.

"Baruffio's Brain Elixir-"

"-is not legal at Hogwarts." Rose demanded.

"'Meda, you're right. She_ is _like her mother." Emma pointed out.

"Oi!" Rose exclaimed, looking extremely offended. Soon enough, Hogsmeade Station was in sight.

"Don't." Rose mumbled.

"I wasn't going to." 'Meda reasoned.

"Expecto patronum!" Joan and Phillip chorused playfully in a whisper. This got them a look from Miss Potter. "We wave the white flag of surrender!" they laughed, boarding the carriages. Raymond held his head in his hands.

"I know..." Rose fake-soothed.

"We're not_ that _bad!" the triad defended.

"Only one more year 'til our OWLs." Louis moaned, looking at Emma.

"Then this is the year to cause chaos." she reasoned.

"CHAOS!" Phillip yelled gleefully.

"Just don't end up in the Head's office for a serious offense like your dad did." Rose said.

"My dad never-" Phillip began.

"I've heard rumours." Rose mumbled, hoping no-one would catch that. Phillip unfortunately did and huffed extravagantly. "Right. I have absolutely no hesitation, in announcing that the sentence of this court is, is that you Phillip Boot be taken from your dorm and suffer torture by tickling, tomorrow at dawn. Do you have anything to say?" Rose pondered.

"Yes. Could I have an alarm call, please?" Phillip requested.

"'Meda." Rose responded. Phillip groaned. 'Meda's face lit up.

"She'll do the tickling before it's officially set." Joan pointed out. Louis kept a straight face.

"I bet she will." he said neutrally - but in his head, he was laughing.

"Don't gamble. Aunt Fleur wouldn't approve." 'Meda fake-scolded.

After the Sorting, feast and McGonagall's rants, 'Meda was the first to answer the knocker's question, and smell the familiar aroma of the Ravenclaw common room with its spectacular dome. The Ravenclaws that roamed Hogwarts flopped down onto the magnificent sofas and rugs.

"We're back to the land that we conquered." Joan said pompously.

"And you told Jerry Whitby that_ we _need help?" Phillip reasoned. 'Meda couldn't help but laugh. Joan shrugged.

"Easy come, easy go."

"Easy c-"

"_Silencio_." 'Meda commanded, high-fiving Joan. Phillip's eyes bulged. After realising that he wasn't going to set free, he undid the spell himself and stomped up to bed, leaving the two girls in hysterics. After a fair amount of Quidditch talk - which meant Joan reminding about tryouts and Katie's demand and 'Meda huffing stuff like 'dear Merlin, Joan. You're Miss Picky' - the remainder of the trio went up. 'Meda snuggled into bed as the moon hung in the sky. Sure, she had Grimmauld Place and the Burrow, and her parents and the Weasleys were wonderful, but as she snuggled down into the super-soft covers and her body fell into sync with the mattress, she felt like she was truly home. Harry had found home here, and 'Meda had to a degree as well. Andromeda Ginevra Potter loved Hogwarts, and always would.

**AN: Wonders await the students in the second year for sure. I WILL speed up my writing process. 'Meda, Joan and Phillip are my brain-children, and they will get nurtured - seeing as Joan is the one out of the triad who's probably based on me the most. It just happened, I suppose. 'Meda suspected a tad of more than platonic friendship between Louis and Emma, and she may be right. **


	13. Commitment is All You Need

**Commitment is All You Need**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. The second year for our heroes kicks in now, with a few surprises for 'Meda just around the corner - nothing to do with Joan, though, ha ha...**

'Meda woke up on September 24, 2018, wondering what the fourth week of the academic year would bring, but then it hit her what day it was. She sighed with a mixture of emotions. Joan yawned, and got up.

"Is it because of a weird telepathy that you know that I've woken up?" 'Meda pondered.

"Don't know. But I do know you'll be up and down today. C'mon, why don't we write a letter to your mum?" Joan asked, her eyes shining, hoping to project her mild happiness onto her friend. 'Meda gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Morning, everyone!" Francesca Fawcett, a dorm-mate of 'Meda and Joan's, exclaimed.

"Too much sugar, that one." 'Meda chuckled.

"Wake up, you duo of lazybones!" Franesca exclaimed.

"I agree. Too much sugar." Andrea Perry, the only Muggleborn in the dorm supplied. Franesca then preceeded to throw a pillow at Andrea. "Right, I'm up." 'Meda chuckled again, walking into the en-suite to get ready. Phillip was already eating when the rest of the triad entered the Great Hall.

"So, how did you start the day?" he asked.

"Pillows were thrown..." Joan trailed. Phillip face-palmed - he knew what her dorm-mates were like.

"Oh, wish Luna a happy birthday from me."

"I will." 'Meda said. Astraea suddenly flew in and landed on the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey girl." 'Meda cooed, stroking the owl's feathers. A half-heard shriek from the Gryffindor table - presumably Raymond McLaggen's voice - echoed the message of 'All-house Quidditch tryouts! Hurrah!' 'Meda didn't know what facial expression to take. She loved Quidditch, it was in her blood, but she didn't want to be pressured. Katie and Demelza may be encouraging her, but now something in 'Meda's stomach squirmed.

"Worried?" Phillip said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my mum was teasing. You don't have to try out if you don't want to, and I won't breathe down your neck to make you."

"Thanks Paisley."

"Who nicknames their friend after a herb?" Andrea chuckled kindly, who was a few seats away.

"The nickname's 'Paisley', not parlsey." 'Meda replied, her silver eyes boring into Andrea. Andrea was her friend, but Joan and Phillip meant the world to her.

"She has as much Lovegood blood in her as Potter blood." Joan giggled.

"Turn the corner, Joan." 'Meda smiled back. Phillip tried - and failed - to keep a massive grin off his face. Joan's aqua eyes promised good-hearted revenge.

"Oh dear." Phillip mumbled. With the mutter of 'Herbology first' from 'Meda, the trio got up to walk to the greenhouses.

"Why do I get the feeling that - blast." Joan muttered. She'd been right. _Mandrakes_.

Professor Zeller was putting on protective gloves when the students walked in.

"Good morning, second-years. Today we'll start on Mandrakes. Who knows what the root does? Ah, Miss Potter." the professor said, pointing at 'Meda, whose hand was up in a flash.

"Mandrake root is useful for a potion which undoes the effects of being Petrified. But their cries can kill." she recited.

"Superb. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Professor Zeller beamed. Joan and Phillip exchanged high-fives while 'Meda blushed faintly. Rose Weasley shot the 'Claws a glare. Phillip responded with 'what-are-you-going-to-do?' look. Rose huffed. Professor Zeller took them through the process of handing Mandrakes.

"Goodness, these earmuffs are comfy." Phillip chuckled.

"Can't hear you." Joan giggled, gesturing to her own.

"Retrieve the Mandrakes!" Professor Zeller called. Unholy squeals were heard from the seedlings.

"Ick!" Joan tensed, looking disturbed.

"You're not supposed to look them in the face, I don't think." 'Meda giggled, reading the expression on her friend's face. "Or maybe that's Baslisks." the silver-eyed girl continued mock-thoughtfully. _Just concerntrate on getting the Mandrake warm, 'Meda dear_ a voice sounded in her head. A voice she didn't recognise, but she felt that she should.

'Meda couldn't put her finger on that voice, though. "Guys, I think I'm being haunted." she explained to Joan and Phillip at lunch.

"Oh. What's going on in that little ol' head of yours?" Phillip half-teased.

"That's the thing, though." 'Meda explained. "There_ is _a voice in my head. I can hear her crystal clear. But... who knows?"

"Remember your dad's incidents in his second year?" Joan piped up.

"Joan, the Baslisk has copped it." Phillip said.

"And my dad said he lost the Parselmouth ability after the War." 'Meda stated. "No... it's not anything like that... come on, I've got a letter to write." she got up quick and went to the Owlery to see Astraea. The other two followed her. The owl hooted at the familiar humans and fluttered down, playfully nipping Joan on the ear.

"Steady on." Joan laughed. Astraea ruffled her bronze feathers importantly. "Is it true for owl's personalities to reflect what their owners are like?" Joan chuckled. 'Meda fingered her wand.

"Finger a quill instead." Phillip laughed. 'Meda took his advice and got some parchment out. _Dear Mum. Happy birthday. Hope you're having a good day - I just finished dealing with Mandrakes. Pesky things. I've spared a few thoughts for Grandma Andromeda today, as usual. Joan and Phillip send their best, alongside their power of mischief. _

"Oi! Said 'mischief' is because you've rubbed off on us." Phillip declared. 'Meda laughed and continued the letter. _Oh, and during my Herbology lesson, a voice appeared in my head, spurring me on. I feel like I should know her voice. She sounded breezy and soft-spoken. Almost 'old-timey' in a mysterious aspect, I suppose. Any ideas? Love, 'Meda_. And with a gentle pat, 'Meda sent Astraea off with the letter.

"I really need to get an owl next year." Joan mused wistfully.

"Right, off to Eeylops A.S.A.P. My treat." 'Meda smiled good-naturedly. "Now it's your turn to blush." she continued, knowing her auburn-haired friend too well. Joan did indeed blush at the gentle gesture.

"Stop being so selfless." Joan muttered, smiling inanely.

"The power of kindness runs deep, Stellacain. It's who I am." 'Meda grinned.

"The sweet dear here could be owling with laughter at your wistfulness." Phillip chuckled. 'Meda exploded with mirth.

"That - was - _terrible!_" she snorted, clearly amused.

"Paisley, you couldn't have been doing a subconscious Cockney accent by any chance, could you? Dropping the 'h' and such?" Joan pondered, a gleam in her eyes. Phillip shook his head. _Why do I put up with these silly girls? _he thought.

"What was that, Phillip?" 'Meda asked. The colour drained from Phillip's face.

"How did you- but surely..." he stammered. "Did you know what I was thinking? Are you a Legilimens now?" he pondered, looking straight into 'Meda's silver eyes.

"I knew you were thinking something deep." she replied.

"I can't figure you out, you know." Phillip joked, his blue eyes alight with laughter.

"Three eagles forever, so you'll have a fair amount of time to do so." Joan smiled.

"Which means I'll have to- no, I'm not going to say." Phillip muttered nervously. 'Meda's eyes shone.

"Joan, get the Veritaserum."

"I wasn't going to say anything, honest!" Phillip begged. "Only about how I have to deal with your compassionate natures. Which isn't a bad thing at all."

"Very well." 'Meda hissed comically. Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry had treating Luna all day, which prompted hisses of 'whipped' and 'overboard' from Sirius' and James' portraits.

"You treated Lily like a queen every January 30th, James." Remus reasoned.

"Curse you..." James mumbled, looking guilty.

"Even when you weren't dating. I seem to remember the halo-like shower of hovering lilies that covered Lily's head in third-year." Remus continued, laughing. Luna chuckled.

"Oh, you didn't..." she said. Lily nodded.

"You look as lovely at 38 as you did at 15." Harry said to Luna, walking to the Muggle drinks cupboard - Hermione's influence, of course.

"Barf!" Sirius coughed. Harry returned with some champagne and pecked Luna on the lips.

"For you." he whispered sentimentally, unscrewing the cork. Luna conjured up two glasses.

"Cheers." the couple chorused. A thought passed through Harry's head.

"Lu, get the hose." he snickered.

"Why?" Luna pondered curiously.

"I want to treat Sirius." he cackled. Luna put two and two together.

"Oh _Harry_. Don't do it."

"Please?" Harry begged. "Fetch the hose."

"What's going on in your head, Harry dear?" Lily's portrait asked.

"Accio Firewhiskey! Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry called. In the space of a few seconds a Firewhiskey bottle was zooming towards Sirius' portrait.

"Baaah!" Sirius screamed, his canvas drenched in wizarding alcohol.

"OK, that_ is _pretty funny." Luna reasoned.

"Luna..." Lily tutted.

"C'mon Lils, just see a good prank when you see one." James pointed out. Sirius, however did not take this view.

"First Luna's Slytherin jumper, then Harry drenching me in Firewhiskey... Merlin help me when 'Meda returns." the last Black grumbled.

"I wouldn't put it past her to do something silly, but Harry and I _have _taught her when the line has to be drawn." Luna said. An Autumn breeze blew through the window, bringing a mildly peeved Astraea with it.

"Letter from 'Meda, I presume?" Tonks' portrait asked. Unfurling the parchment from Astraea's leg, Luna nodded, then preceeded to read the letter thoughtfully.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't there almost a Muggle equivalent to Legilimency?" Luna asked.

"Yes. A lot of Muggles tend to think the quirky ability crops up from time to time. Their term is called 'being psychic', or 'getting psychic messages' if they think they're on the receiving end." Lily responded.

"Why did you ask my mum that, Lu?" Harry asked.

"Because from 'Meda's clues, I think she's hearing her namesake's voice in her head. _How_, I don't know, because getting psychic messages from deceased people is incredibly strange, even in the magical world."

"'Meda's psychic? Well I can't say I'm surprised. She's always been a bright spark." Remus grinned.

"She might end up being a full Legilimens." Harry commented. "Scary thought, that."

"Only because she's a Potter, and Potters are-"

"Hey!" James and Harry chorused as Lily laughed.

"You really have no limit of laughter, do you?" Harry pondered.

"It proves she has a sense of humour." Sirius pointed out. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"I prefer those green eyes when they're alight with happiness - oh, there we go." Luna giggled as she looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"Lily_ did _pass on her most wonderful feature onto our son." James grinned.

"'Meda inherited Luna's eyes. The maternal eye instinct carries on." Harry smiled.

"Indeed." Luna proclaimed, draining the last drip of champagne. "How are you enjoying that Firewhiskey, Sirius?" she laughed.

"I'm drenched, Luna. And I can't actually_ drink _any of it, due to the physical laws of wizarding portraits." Sirius replied.

"Good. A drunken Sirius is-" Remus started, but Sirius cut him off.

"Is a _happy_ Sirius." he grinned. James and Lily sighed.

"Well I'm happy that my beloved is enjoying her birthday and not moping. Not that you shouldn't mope slightly, love." Harry said gently to Luna, stroking her hand. Luna smiled and ruffled his hair teasingly. "Happy birthday." Harry grinned, leaning into Luna's lips. That Saturday (the 29th) at Hogwarts, the 'Claw triad walked onto the Quidditch field to watch the trials for fun. Katie Bell just happened to see them as they arrived there.

"Before you wonder, Katie, we're just here to watch. Whether 'Meda tries out is her decision." Phillip defended.

"To be honest, you weren't a bad Chaser in that friendly at my house." 'Meda pointed out.

"Why...?" Phillip groaned. A manic glint appeared in Katie's eye.

"You could mirror your mum, Phillip. Fresh blood with a talent for dodging Bludgers. I saw your talent which you've clearly inherited." she smiled.

"Oh, I forgot my hat!" 'Meda realised, face-palming. "I'll tell you later." she continued, seeing the confused looks on her friends' faces. "You know what, I'll try, just to see what skills I have. _Accio broom_." And a Firebolt 10 zoomed into view.

"Whoa." Katie and Joan chorused.

"Ace broom." Joan grinned in pleasure. "Er, 'Meda." Joan continued.

"Yes, Stellacain?" 'Meda pondered. "If you're hellbent on trying for Seeker, look at one of your rivals." Joan said, pointing. Francesca Fawcett was zooming about on a broom.

"That explains her sugar rush. She was psyching up." 'Meda half-sighed.

"You'll beat her." Phillip smiled, patting her shoulder. After a chaotic trial, it was down to 'Meda and Francesca.

"Good luck." Francesca grinned. 'Meda nodded with a smile - Harry's determination had come forth in her, and she didn't trust herself to say anything because of it.

"_Aaaand_... the snitch is loose!" Katie called. 'Meda zeroed in on the direction of Katie's voice, her eyesight roaming for the golden ball. _Time for my sudden game plan _'Meda smirked mentally, doing some far-fetched loop-the-loops, then bolting upwards. Her opponent fell for it. As Francesca soared to the heavens looking, 'Meda pulled a Wronski Feint, all the time looking for the Snitch on a lower level. And there it was. Just past Joan's the bleachers.

This time 'Meda put on a spurt for real. Francesca had figured out the deception by now, but the Potter girl was too close to the speck of gold.

"YES!" Joan and Phillip hollered as they saw the triumphant look on their friend's face. A minute later the new Seeker was back on the ground.

"Whoops." 'Meda smiled guiltily, and let the Snitch go.

"Wow." Joan breathed. "I didn't know you'd be_ that _good."

"Oh, did we not tell you about that friendly at Grimmauld? Harry was _devastated_ at being beaten." Phillip chuckled. 'Meda's cheeks darkened a bit. "No kidding, Heaton. You were brilliant." Phillip continued, almost snickering at 'Meda's reaction - she had gone a vivid pink from the praise.

"Excellent, Andromeda." Lily Moon II, the Ravenclaw Captain, said, walking over to shake her hand.

"Thank you Lily. How come I didn't ever really see you last year?" 'Meda asked.

"OWL studies and flying around this glorious pitch took up a lot of time for me. Not much opportunity to relax in the Common Room." Lily said with a laugh. It was later revealed that Raymond McLaggen had become a new Gryffindor Beater.

"He's not being pompous about it, though. He's honestly surprised he got the position." Rose commented at one point as she was lounging with the triad on the grounds a few weekends later.

"Oh, speaking of Quidditch positions in other houses, I've just remembered I'll have to battle Dom for the Snitch in Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff matches." 'Meda groaned. Phillip laughed. 'Meda gave him a look.

"Oh, it's not like you can banter at me here. Your joke months ago wasn't true." he said.

"What joke?" Rose asked. Joan's eyes lit up.

"Don't hum that tune you did, Joan." Phillip sighed.

"Now I _really_ want to know." Rose demanded.

"Remember when Dom had that accident after the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match last year?" 'Meda asked. Rose nodded.

"Roxanne had hexed her." the Weasley child replied with distain.

"We went to see if she was OK, and as we left the hospital wing, Dom winked at Phillip." 'Meda laughed.

"Then Joan started insisting that I'd developed a crush on Dom." Phillip moaned. Rose was in hysterics.

"Oh no!" she coughed. "That - is - priceless!" she wheezed.

"Not a grain of truth to it, though." Phillip said defiantly.

"Besides, we've let that incident go." 'Meda proclaimed faithfully, looking her male friend straight in the eye. Silver met blue, and Phillip smiled thankfully. 'Meda's face fell a bit as a thought struck her.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Beaters' jobs are to make sure that their Seekers don't get bloodied up too bad." 'Meda sighed dismally.

"But I bet you they can't make promises on the opposing Seeker's behalf."

"Oh... I'll bribe Raymond just before each Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match in the future." Rose smiled.

"Thanks Rosie. I owe you one." 'Meda chuckled.

"You better." Rose snorted. "He's not going to like this. He's not going to like this at all."

"Oh grow up." Phillip teased.

"Should I tell Rosie-dear what you think of-"

"Absolutely not!" Phillip commanded, silencing 'Meda with his hand. Later on the triad were relaxing in the Room of Requirement. "Were you really going to tell Rose about how I'm scared of what her brains are capable of?" Phillip asked.

"Of course not. Why would I?" 'Meda smiled kindly.

"Oh I don't know..." Phillip chuckled. Joan groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Enough, you two." her muffled voice came out.

"Lighten up, Stellacain." 'Meda grinned.

"I suppose you want to have all the good times you can before Lily Moon cracks down on you." Joan pointed out, still muffled. 'Meda stiffened, a tinge of pink appearing on her face. "Let's get to the Common Room. Night approaches." Joan proclaimed, her voice clear. As they walked into the Common Room, Astraea flew in with an overdue letter. With a stroke, the owl flew off to the Owlery. 'Meda read Luna's parchment. Her mouth dropped. "What now?" Joan chuckled.

"You honestly won't believe it." 'Meda stammered. Joan rolled her eyes.

"Gimme that." the auburn-haired girl scolded playfully.

_Dear 'Meda, the breezy, 'old-timey' and soft-spoken voice you're hearing in your head is your Grandma Andromeda's. Lily's and Remus' portraits reckon you're, what Muggles say, 'getting psychic messages' from her spirit. Personally, I'm not surprised. I love it that you have a connection with her - she would have loved you and your father. I think your true talents are coming out in you - psychic messages are rare in the wizarding world - it's not the same as Legilimency. Although I have no doubt you will accomplish that with some study if you wanted to. Like I said to your dad after the Ministry battle in my fourth year, things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect. It's so strange that I was quoting your maternal grandmother, and now she's come to you in a way you wouldn't have expected. My best to Joan and Phillip. Love, Mum._ Joan's jaw hit the floor.

"You're psychic? And you're hearing your grandmother's voice in your head?" she whispered in shock.

"Looks like it." 'Meda beamed. "On first instinct, I'd say there's no way of blocking these psychic messages."

"She could tell you where the Snitch is in Quidditch matches." Phillip smiled slyly.

"Maybe." 'Meda laughed.

"But I have no idea how I'm getting this psychic ability - Grandma 'Meda's been gone for twenty-nine years." she continued, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Maybe being named after her helped a connection spark in your brain." Joan suggested.

"I suppose... but why would it click in now?" 'Meda pondered.

"Who knows?" Phillip queried.

"No hauntings, then. Well not unpleasant ones." Joan beamed. 'Meda laughed, pleased that Joan was trying to lighten the mood.

"Mm." the silver-eyed girl mused, and then laughed.

"What?" Phillip wondered.

"The first psychic message came during while we were dealing with the Mandrakes. I'm just remembering Stellacain's face." 'Meda giggled.

"Oi..." Joan laughed. "I have you know that those things are _icky!_"

"I know, but there's no need to make faces." 'Meda laughed.

"Imagine if they were able to make faces at us when we pulled them out of the pots." Phillip mused.

"Oh ew." 'Meda and Joan chorused, shuddering simultaneously.

"Girls..." Phillip chuckled.

"Right! Phillip Christian Boot, we will show you what we _girls_ can do." 'Meda fake-huffed, barely supressing a smile.

"Any chance I can pray to your Grandma 'Meda to help me escape from that?" Phillip fake-whimpered.

"What do you think?" 'Meda smiled, a glint in her eye.

"That's a no, then." Phillip retorted.

**AN: 'Meda seems to be having things thrown at her as fast as Harry - gaining the Seeker position and a psychic ability in the space of a few weeks! But despite Joan's comment, the messages are going to be different from how Harry heard the snake. And Francesca Fawcett, despite her Seeking battle, isn't going to be a bad person - she has her own dreams. And of course I had to have a nice cut-scene to Grimmauld Place for a bit of Harry/Luna romance alongside all the Hogwarts action.**


	14. Laughter is the Best Philosophy

**Laughter is the Best Philosophy**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. More flying, more pranking, and more mishaps from comic relief-type characters await. The road to happiness at Hogwarts is always filled with a few bumps, as our heroes are about to realise.**

'Meda's eyes snapped open - today was the first practice that Lily Moon II had comissioned. Sneakily, she crept down to the Quidditch field once she got dressed, the Cloak being a big help in doing so.

"Excellent timing." Lily grinned.

"Early to bed, early to rise. I do both." 'Meda replied.

"So I see." Lily smirked. "Where are the others?"

"Don't know." 'Meda laughed as she kicked off into the air. Lily bit back a laugh at her Seeker's energy.

"Andromeda, come back!" she called when the other team members turned up. 'Meda did a loop-the-loop and Feinted back onto the ground.

"It that your signature talent?" fourth-year Chaser David Belby asked. 'Meda nodded and beamed.

"Oh yes, Miss Potter here's our secret weapon." Lily II said with pride. 'Meda beamed - if possible - even wider. The team started murmuring. "Enough. Let's just get in the air and practice, to hone our skills." the Captain commanded.

"You're not related to Oliver Wood, are you?" 'Meda chuckled.

"No, why? I mean it would great to be related to a Harpies legend, but why?" Lily II pondered.

"Because you're acting the same way he did when he practiced with his Hogwarts team." 'Meda called in her Captain's direction as she zoomed about for the Snitch.

"Oh, really? I feel humbled." Lily II declared, snorting with laughter.

"You should if half the stories my dad's told me are true. And if I ever meet Oliver again I'll tell him someone's looking to follow in his footsteps. He'll love that."

"Whoa, back up." David Belby hollered, braking dangerously in mid-air and then flying upwards to he could talk to 'Meda. "You haven't-"

"I _have_ met him in person, yes. Why do Phillip and I _always_ get this kind of reaction? Thank goodness my middle name is mostly unknown." she whispered to herself. But David overheard her.

"Why? Oh of course, Phillip Boot must be Demelza Boot's son. And why is your middle name such a big deal?" he questioned, excitement in his voice.

"David, please." 'Meda tried to reason, strain entering her voice.

"Belby! Don't tire out our weapon!" Lily II half-joked.

"Oh, just a weapon now, am I?" 'Meda half-joked back, catching her Captain's sense of humour.

"Of course not, Andromeda. But with such fierce rivals we need to train you." Lily II declared.

"With rivals like Dominique Weasley, I agree." 'Meda mused absent-mindedly, setting up a game plan in her head. "Listen Lily, hover down. I've got a strategy to beat Hufflepuff in their matches against us when the time comes..." Later on, 'Meda ached from practice.

"You missed breakfast!" Joan exclaimed as her friend walked into the Great Hall just as the last of the stragglers were walking out.

"Practice, Stellacain, I thought you'd figure that out." 'Meda exhaled. "Plus I racked my brain - which, contrary to what you believe." she continued, laughing. "_Does_ have it's uses."

"Haha. I never doubted your intellegence." Joan smiled.

"Where is the blue-eyed devil of our crew?" 'Meda pondered.

"Sleeping."

"Have you tried to get him up?" 'Meda asked scandalously.

"He won't move. Plus the boys in his dorm were a little iffy about me being in there." Joan sighed jokily.

"Oh for Merlin's sake..." the silver-eyed girl muttered. "...déjà vu."

"When have you gone through a situation like this?" Joan asked.

"Back in May, when you were ill." 'Meda half-smiled.

"I see." Joan said. "Well, Andromeda Ginevra Potter, let's go and fetch the third member of our posse."

"I'm with you on that, Joan Eleanor Corner. Let's go!" 'Meda exclaimed, both girls laughing near-hysterically as they raced off to the Ravenclaw dorms. Joan was just about to speed up the boys dorms' staircase, but 'Meda held up her hand.

"Just wait. I feel a prank coming on. Follow my lead." the brunette girl giggled.

"Oh no." Joan giggled in response. "Oh MERLIN!" she continued, as 'Meda whispered the details of the prank into her ear.

"I know. Good, isn't it?" 'Meda grinned. The pranking duo crept up to the boys' dorms.

Phillip was the only one left in the second-years' dorm, blissfully unaware. 'Meda donned the Cloak, and Joan slid underneath the bed.

"It _smells_ underneath here, 'Meda. Are you sure about this?" Joan whispered with a strained giggle which communicated a clear message - _boys_.

"I'm sure. Now when I give you the code word, fire the water." 'Meda whispered back invisibly - Joan couldn't have seen her even if she wasn't wearing the Cloak anyway, being underneath the slats of the bed.

"Isn't that slightly oxymoronic?" Joan hissed. 'Meda sighed playfully.

"Levicorpus!" she cast, lifting Phillip by his ankle. He mumbled in his sleep.

"Aguamenti!" Joan said, dousing the hovering boy in water, then ducking back under the bed silently. 'Meda flipped Phillip back onto his bed with a whisper of Liberacorpus, still invisible. The resulting thud of his body seemed to finally wake him up.

"What-" he mumbled drowsily. 'Meda started hissing under the Cloak, and Joan rose up from under the bed like a snake charmer's prey.

"Augamenti!" she repeated, resulting in another water splash.

"Joan?" Phillip pondered. "Hang on, surely you can't be the full brains behind this prank." he clocked on. Joan huffed. "Andromeda Ginevra Potter, come out from under that Cloak!" the Boot child demanded. A laugh from nowhere, and 'Meda appeared.

"Why is it always me?" she continued to laugh.

"Because only you would be _fiendish_ enough to wake me up like this. You could have tried other ways." Phillip protested.

"I tried, but your dorm-mates kicked me out after I shook your shoulder and punched it." Joan pointed out.

"Ah." Phillip proclaimed.

"Now there's only one thing to do." Joan continued.

"Which would be...?" Phillip pondered.

"Retreat from this... _odourous_ dungeon of smells!"

"What about the Potions room? That's actually_ in _the dungeons."

"The Potions room is lilacs and roses compared to_ this_." 'Meda fake-complained, taking a big fake sniff.

"Well scarper, then. Leave me to get ready in peace." Phillip laughed.

"That's if you don't miss lunch." the girls whisper-chorused, walking away, as an 'Oi!' sounded between them. The next day, Rose flopped down onto the Ravenclaw table.

"I don't think that bargain will be upheld." she half-sighed.

"Why?" 'Meda pondered, curious as ever.

"Because I rule at Beating! Bludgers and players alike are at my mercy!" Raymond called, striding forward next to Rose.

"He just had a practice." Rose said in an undertone. 'Meda held her head in her heads.

"Now look what you've done!" Joan exclaimed.

"All I can say is both 'Meda and I have inherited paternal talents." Raymond half-smiled.

"Is that so?" 'Meda said sneakily, facing Raymond now and looking him straight in the eye. "In that case, I bet you three Sickles that no Bludgers cross my way in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match." she grinned.

"You're on." Raymond shook her hand firmly.

"I never lose Quidditch bets." 'Meda smirked confidently.

"Aye aye, Captain Potter." Phillip saluted, just like he had in that summer friendly.

"Be quiet, you." 'Meda elbowed him. "Although, the last time you said that, funnily enough, was when Louis mentioned_ our _bet we'd made in February." she mused.

"You made a Quidditch bet with Louis?" Rose asked, interested. The triad shared a smile, thinking back to that day in February.

"Not a Quidditch bet, but a bet nonetheless, and if Louis ever loses, I get twenty Galleons." 'Meda laughed.

"An ongoing bet?" Raymond asked, interested as Rose now.

"Yep. But 'Meda's special power probably won't-"

"Shush, Paisley!" 'Meda hissed. Rose's eyes bugged out.

"You never told me about anything like that." she said slowly, making sure she'd heard that right.

"I don't tell people." 'Meda quipped off-handedly, her silver eyes turning bright as she looked at Phillip.

"Oh dear, the agitated eye-shine. I better run." he mumbled.

_You will win that bet with Cormac, 'Meda. Those three Sickles will be yours very easily_ the first Andromeda's voice rang out in 'Meda's head.

"Aha." 'Meda said, putting her hand to her head. "You have no chance, McLaggen." she beamed sneakily.

"What's with the surname stuff?" Rose and Raymond chorused.

"Just trust me, you'll crumble on our bet." 'Meda beamed, winking.

"But how do you know? Is it a gut feeling?" Joan queried.

"More a feeling in my head." 'Meda tried not to chuckle as she said that. Joan shared a knowing smile.

"Uh!" Rose pouted.

"Right you three, I'm going to get this one back to the safety of Gryffindor Tower before her hair frizzes out with anger." Raymond chuckled, Rose pouting as he said that and dragged her away.

"Did you really get a psychic message?" Phillip pondered. 'Meda nodded, beaming, twirling a lock of her black hair around her finger.

"Did you use a Hair-Growth charm on your hair last night?" Joan asked, suddenly baffled by the twirl.

"No." 'Meda said, confused by Joan's question. "My hair's always come down to just past my shoulders."

"Must be my imagination." Joan shook her head.

"I joked that your grandmother's voice could tell you where the Snitch is, but who knew a similar situation would actually arise?" Phillip queried.

"Merlin deals fate oddly." 'Meda said as the triad got up to wonder around on that mild October day.

"Definitely." Joan hummed. "Hang on." she paused once they'd reached the third floor, taking a break in their conversation. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phillip asked.

"Time for my stealthy skills." Joan whispered, her hands feeling along the wall. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she put her ear to a tapestry that hung on the wall. There came a whisper of an incantation.

'Colovaria!' Carly Simon's voice rang out.

"Carly, come out of there. You can't try spells in the dark." 'Meda almost-laughed.

"Could you Alohomora this tapestry open then? I wanted to do this practice secretly."

"Silly Carly. We can hear you, you're just merely muffled. The tapestry doesn't 'lock' itself." 'Meda definitely laughed this time. Carly huffed from the inside. Joan pulled the woven cloth partly from its hinges. Phillip laughed as Carly walked out. The Gryffindor student's skin was now green. "Hmmm." 'Meda mused thoughtfully, although trying to not crack a smile. "Where's Professor McGonagall's office?"

"First floor, Defense tower. Why?" Carly asked.

"Miss Simon!" the very authority figure in question's voice sounded. Carly jumped. "What's going on?" McGonagall asked, a shocked expression on her face. 'Meda donned a look of innocence - she had Potter blood, and therefore could never be too careful around her Transfiguration teacher.

"Pr-professor I d-don't understand-" Carly stuttered.

"We were just getting to_ that_." Phillip mumbled.

"Indeed, Mr. Boot. Or would_ you _like to explain why Miss Simon is now_ green_?" McGonagall queried.

"_WHAT?!_" Carly yelped. McGonagall conjured up a mirror and handed it to her student. "Eek!" Carly squealed.

"How did this happen?" the Scottish woman pondered, looking at 'Meda - she was Harry's daughter, after all.

"From what we can deduce, Carly was practicing the Colovaria charm. In the dark." While Joan and Phillip were nodding along to this statement (while trying to hide their smiles), Carly's skin went back to normal with a flick of McGonagall's wand.

"While I am sure that Professor Flitwick would appreciate the Charmwork, I encourage you _not _to practice it in the dark, Miss Simon. And personally, I think you would look good with green hair." McGonagall almost-smiled.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione must have installed a sense of humour into her." Joan whispered.

"I heard that, Miss Corner." the Transfiguration teacher said briskly, walking away.

"Oops." Joan mumbled.

"That's what you get for testing teachers." Carly said.

"No kidding." 'Meda replied drily. "This time, your shinanigans attracted staff attention."

"Oh, of course. Last year with the Felix Felicis. How come you didn't go all strict now?" Carly asked.

"You weren't doing anything wrong this time." Phillip proclaimed.

"I was curious." Carly stated. "You three should understand that, being Ravenclaws."

"Such a feeble excuse." 'Meda half-groaned.

"Hey." Carly pouted. "Bravery or curiousity, which wins out here?" she continued to pout.

"Well..." 'Meda mused, thinking back to the end of February, when she'd caught Carly in wrong-doing. "...both in your case at the time."

"Exactly!" Carly triumphed.

"You won't get away with this!" Phillip laughed. Carly raised her eyebrow.

"We know it was you who threw those snowballs at Rose Weasley and Raymond McLaggen." he continued. Carly squirmed.

"I was doing it in jest, I swear. Scorpius Malfoy was the one who had a dark side to his attack. I think Rose is cool. Even if I tease her." the Gryffindor smiled.

"Good." 'Meda said.

"Why did you want green hair?" Joan asked.

"Curiousity." Carly replied.

"Not a closet Slytherin deep down, are you?" 'Meda laughed. Carly shook her head.

"I love nature." she proclaimed.

"Fair enough." 'Meda grinned.

"Knowing you and one of your many secrets, you'd probably think that was fair." Phillip chuckled.

"Phillip Boot, one more word of you, and you will be punished." 'Meda smirked. Phillip snorted.

"Yeah right, 'Meda. Need I remind you that Joan and I are older than you?"

"Ah." 'Meda stopped still.

"Got you!" Phillip chuckled.

"Levi-" "Protego!" 'Meda cast. The spell sent Phillip backwards into the space Carly had just occupied - the tapestry cloth was still 'open', but the impact 'closed' it. 'Meda paled. "Oh Paisley! What I have done? Stellacain, pull the cloth back!" she declared. Joan did as 'Meda said, then Miss Potter crouched into the space. "Oh what was the spell Ginny used? Oh, come on, brain... _rennervate!_" she waved her wand over Phillip's head.

"Does he need the Hospital Wing?" Carly pondered, mildly scared. _What kind of Gryffindor are you, Carly?_ 'Meda thought - the silver-eyed girl wasn't usually edgy, but for once, she was going frantic too.

"Mmm." Phillip mumbled, opening his eyes. "'Meda?" he croaked.

"Sorry." 'Meda shrugged sheepishly, extending her hand. But then she saw the purple bruises on Phillip's forehead and the blood on his hairline. She paled.

"I can feel it, 'Meda. The blood. Can't _you_ just mend it?" Phillip queried, trying to smile. 'Meda smiled sadly.

"The trail is too messy. Off to the Hospital Wing with you." she sighed.

"How many times am I going to end up in there?" Phillip groaned.

"Only twice so far." Joan chirped. Phillip glared at her.

"How long I am going to be a silent witness?" Carly asked, a smirk on her face.

"No longer, as your prediction was right." 'Meda said as Phillip slung his arm over her shoulders to steady himself.

"Uneasy legs." he reasoned as the triad headed to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah. What appears to be the problem? I swear, you and your friends are going to go down your father and his friends' road Miss Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. 'Meda explained the story guiltily. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Oh dear. Well let's take a look at the blood." she said, moving Phillip's hair back. "That's quite unpleasant. And I know what my reputation is like with students for this kind of thing, but I may have to keep Mister Boot overnight for this to fully heal him." the matron said. 'Meda and Joan nearly exploded with laughter - the look on Phillip's face was a mixture of complete disgust, horror and clear distaste for hospitals.

"We promise to give you some Chocolate Frogs once you break out of this prision." Joan said sympathetically, ignoring the edgy look from Madam Pomfrey, who huffed, her greying brown hair frizzing.

"I appreciate that." Phillip grinned. 'Meda and Joan walked out with a wave, and then stopped walking as the wing doors closed behind them. A brief glimpse at each other, and then they both cracked down laughing, sliding against the wall.

"Merlin! The look on his face!" 'Meda giggled.

"Poor Paisley!" Joan chuckled in agreement, nodding.

"I know. Should we convince Louis to buy him some Every-Flavour Beans as well?" 'Meda pondered.

"Why not? He'll need them. Why Louis is the gift-bearer?" Joan asked.

"He can get into Hogsmeade." 'Meda replied. Joan raised her eyebrows knowingly, almost reading 'Meda's mind.

"I know,_ I know_, Stellacain." the Potter child said. "But as much as I love pulling the ocassional prank, I also know where the line is drawn."

"_Awww!_" Joan whined, sticking her tongue out.

"Nope." 'Meda smiled.

"Huh!" Joan huffed comically. 'Meda repeated Joan's facial gesture. "Oh that's mature." Joan reasoned.

"Laughter is the best philosophy." 'Meda smiled, her whole body shaking with supressed giggles, and her eyes were dancing. Joan ran her hand through her auburn hair and sighed comically.

"Whatever you say."

"I _do_ say." 'Meda laughed, nudging Joan's shoulder. "You know, I have a sudden urge to fly. Wanna watch me practice my skills?"

"Sure." Joan smiled, a sneaky smile on her face. As soon as 'Meda got the Firebolt 10, Joan seized her chance. "Right, I need to do some reflex training." 'Meda said. _Big mistake_ Joan thought - the broom was unguarded. She smiled, mounted it, and shot off into the air. "Stellacain!" 'Meda gasped. After a few hollers, Joan returned, leaving 'Meda to fly, both girls laughing.

**AN: Is this a glimpse of a hidden talent for Miss Corner, or just a prank on the spur of the moment to get on 'Meda's nerves? Who knows? 'Meda's captain, Lily Moon II, is the niece of Lily Moon mentioned in the first book (only by surname), who was one of the original forty students in Harry's year in JKR's notes. In my headcanon, the second Lily Moon is the daughter of Lily Moon's unseen brother. Twists and turns are soon to come - Carly Simon won't be the only background character to get a dominant segment in recent chapters I have in my head.**


	15. Free As A Bird in the Sky

**Free As A Bird in the Sky**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. Some heartwarmingly comic older Ravenclaws get their debut in this chapter, Rose flips out over a Quidditch incident, and much more...**

Phillip smiled as 'Meda, Joan and Louis walked into the Hospital Wing.

"We come bearing gifts!" Joan beamed, dropping the Chocolate Frogs and Every-Flavour Beans onto Phillip's bedside table.

"And you have to reimburse me." Louis said.

"No way." Phillip snorted.

"Aww, come on! Poor Louis went to all this trouble to help your speedy recovery." 'Meda fake-moaned, pleading with her silver eyes.

"I'll think about it." Phillip responded.

"Fine." Louis laughed. "Hey, it is true that you three turned Carly Simon green?"

"WHAT?!" Joan exclaimed. "Wha- how- we never..."

"Maybe that rumour is fake." Louis mused thoughtfully. But he cracked a smile. "Gotcha!"

"You..." Joan hissed, her aqua eyes glinting dangerously at Louis. "You're evil..."

"I'm taking it Carly told people about her accident." Phillip said. Louis nodded.

"Can I pitch into the Frogs?" he asked.

"Go ahead." Phillip replied. Louis started wolfing the chocolate down.

"Lovely. Very presentable." Joan said in a steely voice. Louis smirked. Then Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Mr Boot is cleared." she said. Phillip leapt out of bed.

"Be thankful that's a surgical gown." Louis chuckled.

"Master Weasley, get out." 'Meda demanded in her 'authoritive' voice. Louis waltzed out.

"Just because he's part-Veela, he feels the need to waltz out of here. _Waltz!_" Joan exclaimed.

"Let's just enjoy the free time." 'Meda reasoned, walking out so Phillip could close his curtains and change.

"Right." he said once he was standing beside the girls. "Freedom-"

"-here-" Joan continued

"-we-" 'Meda followed.

"-come!" the trio bellowed joyously, laughing as they ran out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at them and shook her head with a smile. Those three Ravenclaws were like the Golden Trio and the Weasley twins combined in how they stood by each other and had never-ending humour. October dawned and the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match did too. Joan and Phillip were creeping around near the dungeons, with the Invisibility Cloak as an extra precaution - 'Meda fully agreed with what they were about to do, so there was no hoo-ha over taking it.

"Aha!" Phillip exclaimed under his breath in the post-sunrise gleam that shone through the windows. "The Slytherin common room. Ready?"

"I was born ready." Joan chuckled, a shine in her eyes. Scorpius walked out of the dungeons, and yawned. "I bet you four Sickles-" Joan whisper-laughed.

"Let's see, shall we?" Phillip breathed. "Levicorpus." Scorpius turned upside-down. Joan was right - the Malfoy boy had left his pajama trousers on underneath his robes. The Ravenclaws ran off tittering under the Cloak.

"And Professor Clearwater doesn't know a thing!" 'Meda laughed later on. Lily Moon II came up to the star Seeker.

"Well by the sounds of it, Clearwater shouldn't find out." she smirked. 'Meda blushed.

"Just a little prank." Phillip clarified, defending her.

"Well come on. Let's hope your Quidditch magic is as good as your pranking magic."

"Actually Lily-" Joan started.

"Stellacain, save it for the victory party." 'Meda smiled.

"That's my girl. Inspired to win!" Lily II grinned, ruffling 'Meda's unruly trademark Potter hair. "Let's go!" the Quidditch players chorused, walking off.

"You'll see us in the audience." Phillip called, laughing. "'Meda takes her Quidditch seriously."

"And you don't?" Joan asked curiously.

"Hm. I love the sport - it's in my blood - and I do make a good Chaser when called upon-" Phillip said.

"I see." Joan interrupted. "I have yet to see these superb skills, despite yours and 'Meda's Summer match."

"-but I'm more laid-back, like my dad, when it comes down to the nitty-gritty." Phillip finished. "'Meda said you don't think you'd be so great on a broom."

"I'm not. I had a go on her Firebolt 10 and I was really jagged and slippery." Joan said sadly. "It's such a pain that you two inherited flying talent and I got squat."

"You're good academically." Phillip praised, sympathy in his blue eyes.

"Ravenclaw blood pretty much always leads to that." Joan said neutrally.

"Come on, let's go and support our friend." Phillip smiled. Joan perked up - the triad always would support each other through a lot.

"And here come the Ravenclaw team!" the commentator called - Claudia Davies, a fifth-year eagle, wore her 'Claw robes proudly. "Davies, Belby, Moon, Entwhistle, Cornfoot, Davies _aaaaand POTTER_!" The blue-donned students cheered. Claudia laughed, her chuckle amplified by the microphone.

"Thanks Claudia!" one of the Beaters called. The Keeper also did a loop-the-loop - Martin Davies could hit a Bludger as good as George Weasley, and Kim's Keeping skills were revered. Neither of them needed their sister to pour more spotlight on them. At Martin's call, a tremendous laugh came from the 'Claws - it was common knowledge that the Davies triplets were joined at the hip.

"I know another trio of misfits that are that cheeky." Rose Weasley laughed.

"Oi!" Joan and Phillip chorused. "You're lucky 'Meda's flying high so she can't hear you." Joan said.

"We've never duelled." Rose mused.

"Meaning?" Phillip queried. Rose smirked.

"Oho, Master Boot. I thought you were _scared_ of my magical skills." she laughed. Phillip's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Like I said, _meaning?_" he pressed on.

Rose's eyes bugged out with excitement.

"Meaning I wonder whether 'Meda would beat my magical skills."

"Little over-confident, aren't you?" Joan questioned jovially.

"Gryffindor, house of the brave." Rose chuckled, pointing to the emblem on her robes.

"Ravenclaw, house of intelligence." Joan and Phillip beamed back, doing the same.

"Oh no." Rose laughed.

"And Entwhistle flies towards the- Ravenclaw score! Forty nil to the eagles!" Claudia Davies called.

"Do it! Crush those snakes!" Rose called maniacally, her bushy hair entangling in a frenzy. Joan and Phillip looked at each other.

"'Meda's problem?" Phillip asked.

"'Meda's problem." Joan smiled. "Or we could go and get Louis." Phillip thought over Joan's suggestion.

"Mmm... nah. 'Meda's problem." he chuckled.

"You're horrible!" Joan sniffed comically. "Poor 'Meda."

"Poor 'Meda what?" Rose asked, jumping up and down.

"Nothing!" the two Ravenclaws chorused.

"Hmm." Rose whispered, fingering her lips in thought.

"We solemnly_ swear_-"

"that we are up to no good." Phillip butted in the way of Joan's speech.

"Paisley!" Joan sighed, struggling to refrain from laughter. "Although..."

"I don't doubt it." Rose said.

"Fifty nil to Ravenclaw!" Claudia's commentary came.

"YES!" Joan shouted in happiness.

"Finally Miss Outgoing, I see." Phillip smirked.

"Shush it." Joan demanded playfully. "I want to see Slytherin beaten as bad as Rose does. Well, maybe not as bad as Rose, but I say that statement filled with house pride." she finished, her face glowing.

"Maurice Cornfoot aims and- a Slytherin off-course!" Claudia exclaimed, grinning.

"Yes!" 'Meda beamed, high up in the air, zooming about for the Snitch. The snake who had gone down had been the Keeper - a great chance for an intervention. _It may be a good spot to sneak a few goals, but fair must be fair _'Meda thought. After Katie Bell had got the snake Keeper back up and resumed the game, the teams fought even harder. Soon it was eighty-thirty in Ravenclaw's favour - Rose had sulked at the Slytherin goals. _Right_ 'Meda thought. The star Seeker pulled a loop-the-loop.

"Oh." Joan heard a mutter from behind her - Francesca Fawcett was whispered.

"What's up, Francesca?" Joan asked.

"Look Joan. Andromeda did a loop-the-loop, now she's bolting upwards. Think about how she beat me at the trials." Francesca said. Joan's mouth went into a jaw-dropping smile.

"How did-" Rose started but she was cut off by Claudia Davies' scream.

"ANDROMEDA POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! RAVENCLAW WIN 230-30!"

"Miss Davies, please quieten down!" the combined authoritive commands of McGonagall and Professor Clearwater sounded. Claudia laughed and ran off, looking for her siblings.

"Hey Claudia." Joan and Phillip said when they bumped into her.

"Hello. Ah, Joan Corner and Phillip Boot. Let me guess, you're looking for Andromeda Potter. Your close-knit rep has spread around Ravenclaw a fair bit." the older girl almost laughed.

"Not as much as your fellow triplets'." Phillip snickered. Claudia gave him a wise smile.

"I think- oh dear." she definitely laughed in a certain direction, in which Joan's and Phillip's heads turned. 'Meda was being carried in the air by the other team members.

"I _think_" Joan started. "we better go sort that out." Soon enough the three had caught up to the euphoric team.

"What is the meaning of this overblown pomp and ceremony?" Phillip asked.

"Overblown?" Kim responded, a glint in her eye.

"Poor 'Meda could get hurt if you lot drop her carrying her back to the castle like that." Phillip said.

"He has a bit of a point, actually." Claudia said.

"Oh _relax!_" Kim and Martin chorused.

"Would we cause harm to a team-mate?" Maurice Cornfoot said rhetorically.

"Well-" Joan started, but 'Meda cut her off, no doubt beating Joan to the post.

"Yes, yes, yes, Stellacain. 'We already play a _violent _sport, and we're doubling the risk of injury doing this' is what you were going to say. You sound like Aunt Hermione." the silver-eyed girl laughed.

"To be honest, Joan, there's more damnage in the air. Being the oldest member of the team, I know this." Lily II said, reassuring the auburn-haired worrywart.

"Speaking of Hermione, she would be surprised of what her daughter was up to earlier." Phillip said. 'Meda sighed.

"What's Rose gone ahead and done now? I tell you, I'm_ not _responsible for her mess." she sighed again.

"Well actually, Paisley designated Rose's 'mess', as you put it-" Joan chuckled.

"What he did designate it?" 'Meda demanded.

"As_ your _problem." Phillip grinned sneakily.

"Guys, put me down." 'Meda said to the team. "What did she do?"

"Screamed maniacally, frizzing her hair in hectic fashion whilst on a frenzied anti-Slytherin high." Phillip half-smiled. 'Meda bolted, following the team.

"Wait up!" she called.

"What's wrong?" Lily II said.

"Rose Weasley... maniac... frizzy..." 'Meda panted.

"Speaking of hair problems." Maurice Cornfoot half-grinned, bending down slightly to twirl a strand of 'Meda's unruly hair around his finger.

"Gerroff." 'Meda smirked slightly. "Mine isn't_ that _bad, Maurice."

"Anyway. What was wrong with Rose Weasley?" Lily II asked.

"She... was going happily insane because of our triumphs over Slytherin. Only she exploded the barriers of 'happily insane', I hear." 'Meda exhaled.

"You have a problem." Maurice said, nodding. The following week the problem was solved in a rather unorthodox way. Turned out Maurice Cornfoot's brother Lee was a Gryffindor Prefect. The triad knew this, and when spying on the Cornfoot brothers, found the lion Common Room password out.

"You don't think this is going too far? I mean, me and Paisley were only joking when we said Rose's frenzy was your problem." Joan whispered under the Cloak.

"You little killjoy." 'Meda said. "Let loose."

"Right, let's go." Joan smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Phillip encouraged. "Antallet." he whispered. The Fat Lady sleepily opened up. The triad crept along the Common Room.

"Look!" Joan breathed. Rose was there, asleep in a chair by the fire. 'Meda licked her lips.

"What a delicious opportunity. And easier." she whispered, emerging Cloak-less. "Stellacain, hand me the supplies."

"Very well." Joan responded, handing over many buckets of brown stuff. 'Meda poured it on Rose, giggling loudly.

"Cement-esque chocolate. A definite wheeze from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." she continued to giggle.

"Alright, she's covered in it, now let's scarper before she wakes up." Joan stressed urgently.

'Meda let out a sound of protest.

"Stellacain, you said Rose was 'Meda's problem. Let's see how 'Meda deals with the problem in question." Phillip chuckled.

"Merci, Phillip." 'Meda laughed, uttering some French. "A living, breathing-"

"Hang on, she can_ breathe _under there, right?" Joan pondered. 'Meda rolled her eyes.

"Of course. It's magical. The cement-like substance has invisible holes to allow air to pass." she deadpanned.

"Sometimes I really do worry about you." Joan laughed. 'Meda stuck her tongue out.

"We are the pranking geniuses of our generation. Everyone needs to worry." Phillip proclaimed.

"As I was saying." 'Meda huffed comically. "A living, breathing chocolate sculpture is right there." she finished mock-importantly, gesturing at Rose.

"YUMMY!" Phillip nearly screamed in hunger.

"Shhhh!" Joan giggled.

"I agree Stellacain._ Now _let's scarper." 'Meda agreed, running out.

"Hmm." Joan mused.

"What?" 'Meda queried.

"It's just hypocritical of you to say we need to go, and earlier I said the same thing when sensing the prank might go wrong." Joan said.

"Fair enough. But the prank didn't go wrong, did it?" 'Meda asked rhetorically. Joan shook her head, grinning. They walked in silence under the Cloak.

"Scrumptious." Phillip suddenly muttered.

"The chocolate?" 'Meda and Joan asked.

"The chocolate." Phillip responded.

"Probably one of our best pranks yet." 'Meda chuckled.

"I want the chocolate! How does that cement substance work? Can we_ eat _Rose?" Phillip begged. 'Meda and Joan looked at him worriedly.

"Right." 'Meda croaked. "I'm going to have to send a letter. _Dear Demelza, your son has now reverted to cannibalism..._"

"Oi!" Phillip argued. "Just because you know my mum a fair bit that doesn't give you the right to-"

"_Boys!_" Joan muttered. 'Meda nodded.

"If you_ do _send a letter of that ilk I swear I will..." Phillip paused, trying to think of a good threat.

"You'll _what?_" 'Meda chuckled, her eyes glinting with humour. Phillip cast a spell.

"_Rictumsempra._" he hissed with fake venom and a big smile. 'Meda ran away, but the spell caught her.

"Ph-Ph-Phillip! Ha-ha-ha! St-stop it! S-S-Seriously!" she screamed with laughter, rolling around on the floor. "Pl-please?" she begged, her silver eyes all big, looking up at him from her position on her stomach. Phillip sighed.

"Fine." he half-laughed, releasing the hex. 'Meda smirked, and jumped onto her feet. "Luckily Filch isn't as slippery as he used to be." Phillip said. 'Meda fake-pouted.

"That was_ your _fault." she retaliated. The three of them bantered playfully but quietly all the way back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Let's eagerly await the results of our prank." she giggled. Joan and Phillip nodded, all heading to their dorms after. The next day, 'Meda got up early, the streaks of sunlight perking her up. Andrea Perry turned over in her sleep as 'Meda tumbled out of bed.

"Ouch!" the brunette hissed as she fumbled around for the Cloak. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she crept downstairs to the Great Hall. "Psst!" she whispered as she crept behind Raymond McLaggen. Raymond spun around, facing thin air. 'Meda slipped the Cloak off.

"Oh ruddy nora!" the Gryffindor nearly shrieked. 'Meda smiled and waved a silent hello.

"Ah. What silly thing did you do now?" Raymond asked. 'Meda grinned again.

"What, a friend from another house can't come over and say good morning?" she beamed innocently.

"What did you do?" Raymond queried, clearly not buying it. 'Meda whistled, but saw something in the distance.

"Gotta go." she mumbled, donning the Cloak and running to the Ravenclaw table. Raymond saw Rose walk in. He clicked.

"Who...?!" Rose fumed, her skin a chocolate-brown.

"I think we have a pretty good idea of who." Raymond chuckled. Rose glared. "I just saw her run off." he supplied helpfully.

"Right!" Rose stomped away. In the meantime Joan and Phillip had come down for breakfast.

"Whose idea-" Rose started, as the aqua-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy both pointed at 'Meda.

"Thanks guys. Very helpful." 'Meda mumbled, not looking Rose in the eye. "Have a whiff, Rosie." the Ravenclaw beamed. Rose sniffed, her eyes turning to slits.

"Did you coat me with chocolate?!" she restrained herself from screaming. Phillip couldn't help but smile. To follow he lightly tugged on Rose's hair, a bit of which snapped off with a satisfying chocolatey crack. Ignoring Rose's jaw drop, Phillip popped the chunk in his mouth.

"Mmmmm." he moaned in happiness.

"Change. Me. Back." Rose hissed.

"Wish we could, but it's one of Uncle George's products." 'Meda said. Rose groaned. "I suggest pulling-"

"I am_ not _faking an illness to prevent people-" but Rose was cut off by Joan.

"Unless you want people to see you like this, I would agree with 'Meda's idea." the auburn-haired girl sighed. Rose's eyes were fire.

"Fine..." the Weasley muttered. "Don't forget that I can pull the occasional prank as well..." she continued in a lower tone. 'Meda looked at her retreating back thoughtfully.

"Time to the wage the flag of war, methinks." Joan smiled. Phillip and 'Meda's jaws dropped beyond belief.

"Joan Eleanor Corner!" they chorused. Joan smiled guiltily.

"I am so proud of you!" 'Meda teased, hugging Joan.

"I agree. Who knew that little Joan Corner would truly come out of her shell!" Phillip chuckled. "Now I hate to spoil Stellacain's baptism of fire in the pranking field-"

"-but we have Herbology." Jerry Whitby's voice sounded. The 'Claw triad jumped.

"Indeed." 'Meda said, giving Jerry a slight grin. "Let's go." And so the three Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff walked off to the greenhouses.

"I have so planned pranks before! This wasn't my baptism of fire!" Joan pouted as they walked across the grounds.

"Was." 'Meda stuck her tongue out while saying that.

"Wasn't." Joan continued to pout.

"Was." 'Meda grinned.

"You know what Joan?" Jerry queried.

"What?" Joan questioned.

"You said at the start of the year that these two need help. Well the reality is that they've brainwashed you as well." Jerry laughed, ignoring Joan's evil eye. "What was that Herbology incident you mentioned?"

"Rose Weasley knocked a plant sideways and broke Phillip's nose." 'Meda recalled.

"Snot funny." Phillip grinned. Jerry stifled giggles.

"Who wonders what horrors Professor Zeller will demand of us today?" Joan pondered.

"She will- no, I won't say it." 'Meda halted.

"Say it." Joan demanded cheekily.

"She'll badger us to death." 'Meda laughed. Jerry gave her an amused look. "The pun was intended, Jerry." 'Meda smirked.

**AN: What the students don't know is that their Herbology professor would appreciate 'Meda's joke as well, as Rose Zeller was sorted into Hufflepuff as well. The chapter title is a nod to the Beatles song 'Free as a Bird'. I will try to crack down on the progress of the story.**


End file.
